La puerta del destino
by alvaraiz
Summary: Una simple decision que lo cambio todo... tres amigos que jamas imaginaron lo que el futuro les tenia preparado. Una nueva organizacion llena de seres oscuros que estan en guerra con Akatsuki pero ¿que pasaria si en la mitad de todos los acontecimientos llenos de peligros y emocion que los rodeaban, el amor los flechara? narutoXhinata
1. El equipo 7 nace

Cambiando el destino.

Capitulo I: Nace el equipo 7

Es interesante pensar en el destino, no te das ni cuenta en que momento sucede, pero mientras analizas el concepto del destino...terminas enloqueciendo.

No es para menos, una simple eleccion, puede cambiarlo todo y a todos, no sabes que es pero una tonta accion puede a futuro terminar matando a todos los que amas, puede arruinar tu vida o cambiarla de una manera que no te imaginas...

Claro un joven rubio no perderia su tiempo pensando en ello, muy pocos niños de 6 años gastarian su tiempo haciendolo, pero existen y naruto conoce a uno, mejor dicho sabe quien es ya que apesar de siempre verlo solo, sentado a la orilla del muelle, nunca a tenido el valor de acercarce a el y decirle: "Hola" algo en el lo intimida mucho y por su experiencia en la aldea, lo mas probable es que lo rechace.

Ya se habia puesto el sol, cuando naruto regresaba solo del parque, los chico con quien estaba jugando se fueron con sus padres, ver esa clase de escenas siempre lo deprimia, el no tenia padres, habian fallecidos el dia de su nacimiento debido a un desastre que ocurrio en la aldea, por ello siempre estuvo solo.

Tomo el camino habitual a casa y como todas las tarde paso frente al lago donde se encontraba el chico Uchiha, no habia pasado mucho desde que naruto se entero de lo sucedido con su clan, ahora aquel chico era el ultimo de su extirpe, estaba solo al igual que el.

Concidero como por millonesima vez ir y decirlo "hola" estaba tan concentrado debatiendo esa idea que no se dio cuenta que el Uchiha noto su precensia y se volteo a verlo de reojo, ante eso naruto dio un respingon y volvio a su andar, pero justo antes de eso vio como el Uchiha le sonreia...

Ya habia dado unos pasos pero no podia dejar de pensar en el porque le sonrio...cuando una fugaz idea cruzo por su mente, ¡ese chico ahora estaba solo! No era algo que debia alegrarlo pero aun asi penso en que tal vez necesitaba un amigo y por ello le sonrio, a modo de invitacion a acercarse...la idea lo emociono pero no sabia si su suposicion era correcta, podria ser que el uchiha solo lo estuviera molestando o que fuese tan timido como el y queria que fuesen amigos ya que asi no estarian solos...bueno obviamente solo habia una manera de descubrirlo...

...

El joven Uchiha seguia contemplando el lago, mientras que en sus recuerdos revivia cada uno de sus momentos con su familia y con su hermano preguntandose

¿realmente ellos ya no estan? ¿todo fue una mentira? ¿Itachi...de veras mato a toda nuestra familia? ¿por que?

Habia varios momentos donde el joven pelinegro se preguntaba si todo era una cruel pesadilla o una enfermiza broma ya que no podian concebir que esa fuese su realidad, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto el lento e inestable caminar que se acercaba a el, solo se dio cuenta cuando escucho su voz casi como un susurro.

-h-hola...-comentaba el joven rubio mirando hacia el suelo.

- Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, normalmente sus interaccion con aquel chico no iba mas alla de unas miradas desafiantes - ho-hola- dijo con su voz entumecida, desde lo de su familia hablaba lo justo y necesario.

-¿qu-que haces...?- contesto el rubio mostrando sumo "interes" en sus sandalias mientras hablaba.

-Yo...miro el lago...-dijo confundido y extrañado pero al mismo tiempo curioso por este raro evento.

-Ahhh, ya veo...- ya habia sido suficiente para naruto, se dio vuelta con la idea de retomar su camino y no pensar en ello nunca mas hasta que oyo una voz llamando a sus espaldas.

-¡hey!- apenas abrio la boca el rubio se volvio con intriga- etto...quieres...- ahora el azabache sin saber el motivo estaba nervioso, sin saber que decir- ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Etto...yo...de acuerdo- constesto el rubio sin saber que ocurria pero cuando vio que el azabache le daba una palmaditas a un lugar a su lado invitandolo a sentarse, solo atino a sonreir e ir a sentarse.

Ninguno de los 2 sabia el porque de tal nerviosismo o del porque se encontraban tan comodos con lo sucedido. Todo eso era por algo que ellos jamas sabrian, que con esa simple interaccion ellos cambiaron su destino de una forma que nunca creerian posible.

7 años despues.

El calido sol entraba por la ventana de la ordena habitacion de la joven hyuga, mientras sacaba su tipica chaqueta del closet fue interrumpida por una de las sirvientes.

-disculpe hinata-sama, pero sus compañeros ya han llegado.

-Gracias kisha-san, ya salgo- dijo mientras se ponia su chaqueta.

-Hoy es un gran dia para ud, ¿no?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, hoy sabre quienes seran mis compañeros y mi sensei.

-Mucha suerte, se que tendra a los mejores compañeros.

-Gracias- dijo mientras salia de su habitacion dirigiendose a la sala de estar.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo poco que le importaba tener buenos o malos compañeros, claro igual deseaba tener compañeros con los cuales poder trabajar bien y hacerse amigos pero lo que mas le interesaba era quedar con _el, _aquel rubio loco e hiperactivo que aceleraba su corazon, las probabilidades eran minimas pero de el habia aprendido a nunca perder la fe ni darse por vencida, aunque aveces le era dificil seguir esas palabras hacia su mayor esfuerzo.

Se paro frente a la puerta corrediza, del otro lado debian estar varios de sus compañeros esperandola y entre ellos deberia estar _su_ rubio, agito la cabeza de un lado a otro regañandose a si misma mentalmente por pensar en el como si fuese de su propiedad, siempre temia decir algo asi en voz alta y terminar asustandolo. Tomo aire y abrio la puerte, sus compañeros reaccionaron al instante.

- ¡hola hinata!- dijeron casi en coro.

- Hola, perdon por hacerlos esperar.

-No te preocupes, admirabamos tu casa- respondio kiba con su compañero perruno en la cabeza.

-¿Creo que estamos todos o no?- pregunto chouji

-¡No!, falta mi sasuke-kun y el baka de naruto- respondio Ino a lo que empezo a discutir con sakura por la propiedad de sasuke, eso la hizo entender de donde saco el habito de referirse a naruto como si fuera de ella.

-Tsk...que problematico, ¿alguien si quiera sabe donde vive?- pregunto con pereza shikamaru.

Se pudieron escuchar varias pregunta y exclamasiones- que problematico, supongo que deberemos saltar de el, vamos por naruto entonces...-Otra vez comenzaron lo murmullos y exclamasiones- ¿en serio nadie sabe donde vive naruto tampoco?- pregunto shikamaru con frustracion.

-Que importa, ya nos alcanzaran en la academia- respondio kiba- vamonos de una vez que no quiero llegar tarde.

Y asi el grupo compuesto por 7 chicos emprendio camino a la academia ninja, los mas probable que por ultima vez en mucho tiempo, muchos estaban feliz de ello, excepto la ojiperla que se sentia triste ya que la mañana no estaba llendo como esperaba, su idea era que naruto estuviera ya esperandola en su casa y fueran caminando juntos a la academia tal vez conversando o la segunda idea era que fueran a buscarlo a su casa y ver donde vive para algun dia en el futuro ella fuera a visitarlo...pero con esta 2 buenas posibilidades en la basura ya hasta estaba perdiendo la fe en que quedaran juntos en algun equipo.

Al llegar a la academia no vieron ningun rastro de naruto o sasuke asi que solo el grupo se dirigio al salon que para sorpresa de todos, ya habia alguien dentro.

-¡saaaasuke-kun!- gritaron ino y sakura al unisono.

-¡hey tonto!- regaño kiba- habiamos quedado en que vendriamos juntos.

-No necesito tomarte de la mano para cruzar la calle- dijo sin mirarlo- puedo ir y venir yo solo.

-Kiba lo mira con recelo- baka...- dijo mientras se dirigia a su puesto.

Hinata tenia una idea de como sucederian las cosas, asi que rapidamente se posiciono en el puesto detras del uchiha, mientras ino y sakura peleaban por sentarse al lado de sasuke pero el las freno de lleno- Este puesto ya esta ocupado...- dijo con voz severa, despues de salir de su sorpresa empezaron a pelear por el del lado derecho que termino ganando sakura, tras unos momentos mas aparecio el rubio por la puerta del salon.

-¡hola!- nadie le respondio ya que todos estaban en sus asuntos- ¡hey teme! ¿me guardaste un puesto?

-Sasuke solo cerro los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas al puesto que estaba entre el y sakura- claro, se que te demoras una eternidad duchandote para sacarte ese hedor a ramen.

-¡oh ya callate!- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el, no le era extraño para nadie esto, donde estuviera uno estaba el otro, siempre juntos...

-¡buenas chicos!- grito iruka-sensei al entrar- espero que esten emocionado por que ya tengo sus grupos aqui.

Asi fue llendo de grupo en grupo, hinata solo puso sus manos contra su pecho y penso en los miles de momentos que tendria junto a naruto si le tocaba con el, lo que aprenderian juntos, podrian la vida del otro en sus manos, derrepente escucho lo que tanto anhelaba saber

- El equipo 7 se formara por: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y...- el corazon de hinata ya no podia con el suspenso, ¿¡quien seria el tercer intregante!?- denme un segundo creo que hubo un error aqui, ya vuelvo- dijo para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Comenzaron los murmullos a furor, lo ideal es que si son 2 chicos debe haber una chica y viceversa, ahora lo que estaba en boca de todos era ¿quien seria la que terminaria con aquel par?

-uuuu sasuke-kun- dijo sakura- creo que es el destino, solo miranos los tres sentados juntos, ¿seriamos un buen equipo o no?

-Hmp, que molesta eres- dijo sin mirarla- ya mucho tengo con naruto encima, no quiero mas gente molesta.

-¿ves frentona?- dijo ino apoyandose en la espalda de sakura- el mismo sasuke-kun dice que quiere estar conmigo.

-¿de que demonios hablas ino-puerca?- respondio encarando a su amiga.

Asi comenzo otra contienda entre ese par, lo que sorprendio a hinata y sasuke fue el silencio causado por naruto.

-¡hey dobe!- dijo moviendolo- ¿sigues vivo?

-Si, ¿que pasa?- respondio desinteresado, eso los preocupo un poco.

-No es lo que pasa- respondio sasuke mirandolo- sino lo que no pasa, ¿porque no estas gritando de un lado a otro?

-Naruto solo suspira con desgane, algo poco comun en el- no importa con quien nos toque, tienes enamorada a toda la academia, no importa que chica sea, pasare mi dia escuchando "sasuke-kuuun" "oh mi sasuke-kun" "te amo sasuke-kun"- dijo imitando las voces femeninas.

-El azabache solo solto una tenue risa y respondio- bueno olvida eso, manten lo ojos en el premio no mas, dobe

-Lo se- dijo recostandose sobre la mesa usando los brazos como almohadas.

El profesor vuelve a aparecer ya con una nueva hoja en su mano, preparado para acabar con el suspenso generado.

-ok, chicos se hizo un cambio de ultimo minuto- dijo iruka-sensei mientras miraba la hoja- como habia dicho el equipo 7 se formara por naruto, sasuke y... – ese solo segundo parecio eterno para cada chica en el salon, la unica diferencia que habia es que una ojiperla tenia otro motivo para estar tan intrigada y neviosa- ...hyuga hinata.

-¡SI, OH DIOS SI!- exclamo hinata parandose con los brazos en el aire, que al notar que todos la miraban en especial naruto, sasuke, sakura e ino, estas ultimas dos con fuego en los ojos, recordo donde estaba- ...etto...p-p-perdon- dijo sentandose roja como un tomate, tal vez mas aun.

-Yo pensaba que no le gustaba sasuke- escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-Si como nunca dice nada sobre el pensaba lo mismo, ese baka las enamoro a todas.

Hinata solo podia agachar mas y mas la cabeza por la verguenza, nunca habia hecho algo asi, pero la felicidad y emocion de haberle tocado con naruto la vencio y por mucho. Con la mejilla en el escritorio y sus manos cubriendole la cara, seguia pensando que podria hacer para volverse invisible cuando sintio que le tocaban la mano.

-¡hey!- dijo en un susurro naruto- ¿estara dormida?

-¿que se yo?- esta vez el susurro provenia de sasuke- solo muevela.

-Hinata- decia naruto moviendola- vamos despierta- ella estaba despierta, muy despierta y avergonzada.

-¿S-si?- dijo levantando la vista para ver como 2 pares de ojos, unos negro onix y el otro azul cielo la miraban.

-No nada- respondio el rubio aun susurrando- es que como vamos a ser equipo desde ahora, queriamos saber si nos acompañabas a almozar en el Ichiruka Ramen.

Se le cerro la garganta, sentia que estaba al borde del desmayo, solo atino a agitar la cabeza para arriba y para abajo.

- excelente, cuando esto termine vamos a almorzar y despues volvemos a conocer a nuestro sensei...ha y espero que hagamos un gran equipo.

Dijo con un sonrisa que apesar de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, termino desmayando a la joven hyuga.

-vaya creo que si tenia mucho sueño- dijo sentandose bien otra vez- dejemosla descansar.

-Sasuke solo sonrio ante la ingenuidad de su amigo, su mejor amigo- si, tienes razon, la despertamos al salir.


	2. Ejercicio de supervivencia

_**Capitulo II: Ejercicio De Supervivencia.**_

Los tres miembros del equipo siete iban caminando por el pasillo, hacia la azotea donde se suponía que conocerían a su jounin a cargo, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban uno al lado del otro conversando, mientras Hinata estaba unos pasos mas atrás, sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza que la acompañaba desde lo sucedido en el Ichiraku Ramen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

30 minutos antes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡Ah!— dijo Naruto mientras se acariciaba el estomago—. Ya estoy lleno, ese ramen estaba extra delicioso.

— Siempre dices lo mismo— comento Sasuke mientras comía tranquilamente sus bolas de arroz.

—Es que cada tazón de ramen es mejor que el anterior ¡dattebayo!

Hinata mostro una leve sonrisa al escucharlo decir esa palabra mágica: — Sa-sabe muy bien— dijo tratando de participar lo más posible en la conversación.

—¿Ves Sasuke-teme? Somos dos contra uno— dijo Naruto mientras le tomaba la mano a Hinata, causando que esta se sonrojara y llamara la atención de Sasuke.

— Esto nunca fue una votación— dijo mientras terminaba de comer—. Ya debemos irnos.

— De acuerdo pero me esperan que debo pasar al baño.

— Claro que lo haremos, te toca pagar a ti la comida.

—¡Ah! Pero, pero...—trato de excusarse Naruto.

— Nada de peros, ve rápido, no quiero que interrumpas al sensei en medio del entrenamiento para ir al baño— ordeno Sasuke y asi fue.

Hinata estaba con una gran sonrisa, pensaba que todo seria incomodo después de su exabrupto en el salón pero la química entre los tres era excelente, Naruto y Sasuke se notaba lo mucho que se conocían y hablaban con mucha facilidad, Naruto hacia lo posible por integrarla a la conversación y Sasuke se esforzaba por mostrarles su mejor cara.

— Ejem—dijo Sasuke para captar la atención de Hinata— disculpa podrías sentarte frente a mi, quisiera que habláramos de algo importante.

— De-de acuerdo, Uchiha-san— la oji-perla se sorprendió bastante por el tono del azabache y le intrigaba saber sobre que tenían que hablar.

Sasuke la miro y noto que le costaba mantener la mirada: — Seré directo... ¿yo te gusto?

A Hinata casi le sucede un derrame cerebral al oír eso, sus pensamientos y peores presagios explotaron en un segundo:

_¿Yo le gusto?_

_¿Que debería decirle?_

_¿Lo rechazo? ¿Le digo que estoy enamorada de su mejor amigo?_

Eso la aterro **¿que sucedería ahora?** eso podría causar un problema entre ellos, podrían hasta dejar de ser amigos, _no podía ser_, no llevaban ni dos horas siendo un equipo y Hinata ya los había separado.

¡Casi diez años siendo mejores amigos y en una tarde cerca de ella, los iba a separar!

— Yo…yo… Etto...U-Uchiha-san— Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos evitando la mirada de Sasuke, muy sonrojada.

— ¡Jajaja!— la risa de Sasuke la descoloco—. ¿Espera... pensabas que me estaba declarando contigo?

— Etto… Y-y-yo— trato de decir la niña, pero su lengua se enredaba sin piedad y su cara estaba enrojecida de vergüenza.

— ¡Jajaja!— la risa de Sasuke se hizo presente de nuevo, a tal punto que le causaba dolor en el estomago—. ¡No me gustas! solo quería cerciórame de que estabas enamorada de Naruto— otra vez el cerebro de Hinata estaba al punto de incinerarse.

— ¿Q-q-que...?— trato de decir pero los nervios la superaban.

—Mejor cállate, que con tu tartamudeo no podremos terminar antes que vuelva Naruto— le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba disfrutando bastante de lo sucedido—. Naruto es un tonto y un despistado pero yo no lo soy, siempre sentía tu presencia cuando entrenaba con el _dobe_— Hinata se avergonzó aun mas al escuchar eso—. Al inicio pensé que eras otra loca acosadora, pero luego note que solo aparecías cuando estaba con el _dobe_ y después de un rato contigo mi suposición se confirmo.

— Y-y-yo...etto...— decía la niña con las manos en el pecho y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, roja como un tomate por la vergüenza—. P-p-puedo… e-explicarlo...

— No hace falta— dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos suavemente para después abrirlos con una mirada llena de sadismo—. Dime algo... ¿que pasaría...si yo...le contara tu secretito al _dobe_?

—¡No!— el grito de Hinata fue tan intenso que no solo llamo la atención de todos sino que dejo Sasuke con los oídos adoloridos.

— ¡¿Que paso?!— pregunto el Uzumaki llegando segundos después del estremecedor grito.

Hinata aun colorada le dio una mirada de suplica al Uchiha: —Estábamos hablando y yo le dije que pagaría la próxima comida pero Hinata se opuso rotundamente— contesto Sasuke dejando muy aliviada a Hinata.

—¡Chicos por kami!— dijo Naruto en tono de regaño—. No hagan esas escenas que pensé que estaban invadiendo la aldea.

—Tienes razón, vamos Hyuuga— dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba y emprendía su camino de nuevo a la academia con una mirada de placer tremenda.

.

Ya llevaba casi treinta minutos sin decir una sola palabra, incluso para ella eso era mucho o asi pensaba Naruto después de haber comido los tres juntos, donde Hinata se integraba a la conversación o lanzaba un comentario cada cierto rato, lo que hizo preguntarse que había pasado cuando fue al baño.

— ¡Hey teme!— dijo en un susurro sin moverse mucho

— ¿Ahora que?— respondió Sasuke de la misma manera.

— ¿Le dijiste algo ofensivo a Hinata-chan mientras yo no estaba?

— No. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

— Es solo que como ya no dice nada, pensé que pudiste decirle algo feo o despectivo y se enojo...— dijo con preocupación en el rostro.

— Solo hablamos de comida, no seas tan sobreprotector con alguien que casi no conoces— contesto en forma de reproche.

Naruto volvió a mirar adelante sin quitar su expresión de preocupación, eso hizo sentir mal a Sasuke, al final de cuentas que la chica quedara muda de un momento para otro había sido su culpa, dio un pequeño suspiro, sabia que tener una chica cerca tendría su lado positivo y negativo.

Evidentemente el lado positivo fue fácil de encontrar... molestarla y atormentarla, dejándola al borde del colapso nervioso, para el Uchiha eso era algo divertido de ver; pero ahora le tocaba el lado negativo: cuidarse para no excederse y saber disculparse.

— Oye Hyuuga— dijo Sasuke dando vuelta, deteniéndose de pronto—. No te tienes que preocupar por las 'comidas'— dijo para que ella entendiera a que se quería referir—. Si tu no quieres 'pagar' no creas que yo te presionare.

—Tiene razón, Hinata-chan— dijo Naruto al instante dándose vuelta—. Si no quieres pagar nosotros invitamos, bueno le toca al teme la siguiente— dijo sin saber de que hablaban realmente pero su sonrisa siempre aliviaba a Hinata.

Hinata mostro una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros y apuro el paso para quedar en medio de los dos, ella no lo sabia pero esa acción era mas simbólica de lo que pensaba ya que desde ese momento en adelante siempre estaría entre ese par y las tonterías, problemas, aventuras, buenos y malos momentos que tuvieran, de ahora en adelante Hinata estaría con ellos.

.

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y aun no aparecía su nuevo sensei, el sol de Konoha no mostraba compasión con aquellos tres Genin's a los que se les aviso que debían esperar a su jounin a cargo en la azotea de la academia, estaban tan concentrados intentando no morir de insolación que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando el susodicho sensei (al fin) apareció en una nube de humo.

— Hola— dijo sonriendo a través de la mascara.

—¡¿Como que hola?!— se exalto Naruto—. ¡Lo estamos esperando desde hace horas!

—Asi... bueno me perdí en el sendero de la vida...— los tres estudiantes quedaron confusos por su respuesta—. Pero no perdamos mas tiempo, empecemos con las presentaciones.

—¿Que se supone que debemos decir?— pregunto Sasuke intrigado por la actitud del jounin.

—Haber les mostrare— dijo el sensei—. Mi nombre es Hakate Kakashi, las cosas que me gustas son... ohm no tengo deseos de hablar de ello— dijo haciendo un mueca pensativa—. Las cosas que no me gustan son... tampoco deseo hablar de eso... bueno y mi sueño es... tampoco tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso... ¡ahora ustedes!

—¿Solo yo note que nos dijo su nombre nada mas? — dijo Sasuke, mucho mas confundido que antes por la personalidad del jounin.

—¡Bueno comenzare yo-dattebayo!— grito Naruto—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, las cosas que me gustan son: comer ramen, salir con amigos o salir con amigos a comer ramen— Sasuke rio por el comentario del rubio—. No me gusta que me ignoren ni esperar tres minutos para que mi ramen instantáneo este listo, ni que insulten a mis amigos o que se acerquen a mi "Ramen Dicha Dorada".

— ¿"Ramen Dicha Dorada"?— pregunto Kakashi confundido.

— Es un tonto ramen especial para el que ahorro como dos años para poder comprarlo— dijo Sasuke

— ¡No es tonto! ¡Es de los mejores ramen hechos por el hombre y lo que comeré cuando me vuelva Hokage! el cual por cierto es mi sueño— dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

— Ok... ¿Quien sigue?... ¿que tal tu?— dijo apuntando a la Hyuuga.

—...Etto...m-mi nombre es Hy-Hyuuga Hinata— dijo mirando al suelo—. Lo que me gusta es... b-bueno es...— dijo mirando detenidamente al rubio pero cuando este la vio, miro al suelo de nuevo—. No m-me gustan las confrontaciones ni las peleas y mi sueño es conseguir cambiar aunque sea so-solo u-un poco.

Sasuke no espero a que le dijeran nada: — Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me gustan las bolas de arroz y ver como el _dobe _se mete en problemas.

—¡Hey!— protesto su amigo con una sonrisa ante su comentario.

—Lo que no me gusta...—callo un momento al aparecer un fantasma de su pasado pero trato de continuar naturalmente—. No me gustan... las chicas tontas ni sus tonterías— pensó en decir "acosadoras" pero se detuvo ya que no quería molestar mas a la Hyuuga con ese tema... por hoy—. Y mi sueño es...— la imagen de Itachi no salía de su cabeza, haciendo que sus músculos de todo el cuerpo se tensaran pero sin ni quiera mirarlo pudo sentir la sonrisa de su amigo que siempre calmaba su deseo de venganza—. Mi sueño es restaurar mi clan y devolverle la gloria a mi apellido— contesto con una tenue sonrisa.

Kakashi ya había leído el perfil psicológico de Hinata por ende no se sorprendió por su respuesta pero no podía decir lo mismo de Naruto o Sasuke, especialmente del ultimo, fue mucho mas positiva de lo que el esperaba, al notar que ese temblor desaparecía cuando Naruto o Hinata le decían algo se dio cuenta del porque los tres fueron asignados juntos, cada uno tenia su propio veneno y los otros dos eran su antídoto de cierta manera.

— Bueno ya que terminamos las presentaciones solo me queda darles un aviso.

Los tres lo miraron con atención esperando su primera misión ninja pero lo que el Jounin les diría seria muy diferente a lo que pensaron.

— Mañana tendremos un pequeño ejercicio, de supervivencia donde los evaluare— contesto extrañando todos.

— ¿Ejercicio?— pregunto Naruto confuso—. ¿Y que quiere decir con "evaluarnos"?

— Bueno, si los apruebo, los entrenare pero si reprueban serán devueltos a la academia— la simpleza con que lo dijo fue mucha pero la impresión que causo era para infartarse.

— ¡Eso no es posible!— grito Naruto.

— ¡Si lo es!— dijo Kakashi con una severa voz—. Yo decido como se hacen las cosas desde ahora, por cierto no desayunen o terminaran vomitando, los veo a primera hora mañana ¡adiós!— con esa ultima advertencia desapareció.

Todos se miraron las caras confundidos y hasta con algo de miedo por lo que dijo su sensei, casi sin decir palabra se levantaron y emprendieron camino a sus respectivos hogares.

.

Ya era de noche en el apartamento del Uzumaki, no hacia mucho había terminado su "muñeco de boxeo" con forma de su nuevo sensei, su típica sonrisa no estaba; solo estaba sentado sin camisa en su escritorio, con varios pergaminos abiertos sobre el, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlo, no quería perder pero era conocimiento publico que solo unos poco Genin's salían de la academia cada año. Claramente, Naruto nunca había pensado que era porque sus sensei los ponían a prueba, _¿cuantos grupos fallarían al año?_...

Se regaño asi mismo por pensar de esa manera, _¡él y los demás saldrían victoriosos!_

Con ese pensamiento se dedico a golpear un poco más a su muñeco y a dormirse.

.

El azabache miraba por la ventana de su apartamento con sus ojos color negro ónix, pensando en que no importaba lo que pasara, el no perdería, no importaba que y mientras el lo hiciera sabia que Naruto lo lograría, a su vez Hinata lo seguiría, aunque esta ultima no le interesaba mucho.

Claro si se quedaba con ellos, el tendría bastantes motivos y ocasiones para reír... pero reír no era lo que quería...

Itachi lo había logrado con tan solo 7 años, por lo que él no fracasaría, no viviría a su sombra nunca más y menos ante una sombra tan manchada de sangre, la sangre... de sus padres, de toda su familia—. Itachi...— murmuro mientras miraba la luna lleno de ira.

.

Por otro lado de la aldea, se encontraba Hyuuga Hinata, estaba tendida en su cama; porque no tenia fuerzas después de aquel día, sin mencionar que los sermones e insultos de su padre siempre le agotaban el espíritu.

Al día siguiente los tres estarían a prueba, se puso las sabanas sobre la cabeza y en la oscuridad rogaba no volverse un estorbo para su equipo y hacerlos fracasar. Solo le basto un día con ellos para saber que quería estar con ellos para siempre, tanto Naruto como Sasuke la hacían sentir tranquila, apreciada y feliz.

No quería separarse de ellos ahora y mucho menos quería que estuvieran enojados con ella por hacerlos fallar... con esa idea no muy alegre, concilio un amargo sueño que ya la tenía acostumbrada.

.

.

.

Los tres se mantenían callados, y sintiéndose tontos. No habían pensado que su sensei muy probablemente tenia la costumbre de llegar horas tarde (a pesar de que el día anterior lo esperaron casi 3 horas y aquel día iba por el mismo camino) a cualquiera de sus compromisos.

— ¡Hola!— escucharon a sus espaldas—. Perdón por la tardanza, vi un gato negro en mi camino y tuve que tomar un camino mas largo.

— Si claro...— dijo Naruto mientras sus compañeros guardaban silencio.

Sin perder mas tiempo, Kakashi comenzó a explicarles de que se trataba el ejercicio, era simple y complicado al mismo tiempo: tenían hasta el medio día, ósea dos horas, para quitarle uno de sus dos cascabeles, y quien no consiguiera un cascabel al final de la prueba regresaría a la academia.

Los alumnos quedaron pasmados por la idea de tener que dejar a uno de ellos atrás pero su sensei no les dio tiempo de chistar ya que comenzó con su segundo aviso que los impacto aun mas.

—Aparte de eso podrán utilizar kunais, shurikens o cualquier otro tipo de arma, no olviden que deben atacarme con intensiones de matarme o no lo conseguirán.

—P-pero podríamos he-herirlo— dijo Hinata muy nerviosa por el camino que tomaba la situación.

—¡Exacto!— secundo Naruto—. No tenemos la intensión de sacarle otro ojo— dijo con una risueña sonrisa.

— Ah ¿el payaso de la clase?— dijo Kakashi con cierto placer—. Me gustan cuando me tocan las narices, asi puedo verlos fallar y ver como se comen sus palabras, al fin y al cabo son solo un montón de fracasados...

Naruto se quedo en silencio total, podía sentir como la ira lo consumía pero a su lado se encontraba un Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, sin saberlo Kakashi había dado a Naruto la mejor motivación posible para aprobar este ejercicio, al menos eso pensaba el Uchiha pero dentro de la rubia cabeza de su amigo solo había una palabra que no salía de ahí -_fracasado, fracasado, fracasado- _una y mil veces se repetía, si el tuerto quería ver la cara mas feroz del Uzumaki lo había conseguido.

—Bueno— dijo tomando aire —. Empie...— pero no alcanzo a terminar.

— ¡Jutsu Clon De Sombras!— grito colérico Naruto mientras hacia el sello indicado, apenas apareció en el aire el clon también hizo un sello—. ¡Henge!— transformándose asi mismo en una shuriken gigante que el Naruto original lanzo con toda la ira posible en busca del cuello de sus sensei.

Como era de esperarse este lo evadió agachándose no sin antes lanzarle una cuantas shurikens que Naruto evadió saltando

—¡Mala elección!— grito Kakashi para después lanzar varios kunais a su alumno que no podría esquivar en el aire

— ¡Ahora Naruto!— ahora era Sasuke quien gritaba mientras tomaba el tobillo de su amigo, este hizo el sello indicado y se transformo en otro shuriken gigante

—Eso ya esta muy visto— comento Kakashi al ver de nuevo la misma estrategia, pero para su sorpresa Sasuke lanzo con fuerza el shuriken/Naruto hacia el cielo perdiéndose a la vista debido al sol.

— ¡Vamos Hyuuga!— ordeno Sasuke haciendo que ambos chicos se lanzaran contra Kakashi en una batalla de taijutsu, claro a diferencia de Sasuke Hinata no estaba atacando con intensiones asesinas, usaba su estilo de puño suave pero sin chakra, cosa que molesto a Sasuke ya que dicho estilo de batalla podría serles muy útil pero no podía pensar mucho en ello ya que había cumplido con su parte... la distracción

— ¡Haaaa!— se escucho un grito que hizo que Kakashi y Hinata voltearan hacia arriba, a diferencia de Sasuke que ya conocía la estrategia solo se ocupo de tomar a la Hyuuga y alejarse con ella.

.

Después de alcanzar la altura máxima en su forma de shuriken Naruto cancelo el jutsu de transformación viendo asi que estaba a cientos de metros del suelo: — ¡Ahora te enseñara jodido tuerto!— sentencio mientras sacaba un kunai y comenzó su veloz descenso

— ¡Haaaa!— grito cuando estaba a unos cuando metros sobre el sensei, a pesar de la fuerza y velocidad con la que caía Kakashi pudo atrapar a su alumno del cuello antes de que el kunai lo tocara.

—¡Ma-maldito!— gimió Naruto mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Buena estrategia pero si querías sorprenderme... no debiste gritar— Naruto harto por la forma en que le hablaba solo atendió a tratar de clavarle el kunai en su único ojo visible pero antes de esto, Kakashi lo lanzo con fuerza al suelo, pisando su muñeca derecha donde tenia el kunai, volvió a hablar—. Cálmate... aun ni siquiera he podido decir "empiecen"— dijo tranquilo y tétricamente—. Ahora si... empiecen— dijo y al instante desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata estaba sin habla, Sasuke frustrado debido al fracaso del ataque y las consecuencias de este y esas eran un Naruto que lucha por respirar bien mientras se paraba del suelo.

Ya habían comenzado, solo tenían dos horas para vencer a su sensei y claro... aun no habían hablado sobre quien se quedaría atrás...


	3. Cuidando nuestras espaldas

**Buenas gente, primera vez que hago estas "notas" por asi decirlo.**

**Bueno primero para que me conozco, obviamente soy el escritor de este FanFic y me llamo Alvaraiz**

**Este es mi primer fic que escribo y publico, asi que me hago harta ilusion que esto**

**Llendo al punto, doy gracias a quienes leen y un especial abrazo a quienes han comentado su opion**

**Espero que sigan asi y sinceramente este cap y los demas van para mi buena amiga Angelique18 que ha sido una gran ayuda para escribir este fic y en cuanto apoyo se trata, sin agregar mas el cap.**

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Cuidando Nuestras Espaldas**_

Ya habían pasado alrededor de setenta minutos, por lo tanto solo les quedaban cincuenta minutos para pasar la prueba; obviamente en ese tiempo no habían estado tomando él te y no le habían dejado fácil la cosa a Kakashi que en poco más de una hora, ya había evadido variados tipos de trampas que iban desde pozos hasta trampas lanza-kunais, sin contar un gran número de ataques sorpresa que eran tanto individuales, en parejas o en equipo, definitivamente este equipo lo hacía bien pero no lo suficiente.

Kakashi pudo escuchar como una rama se rompía a sus espaldas... el siguiente ataque estaba a punto de suceder, decidió despegar su vista del libro que leía y esperar a ver que harían sus alumnos.

Dos shurikens salieron disparadas desde unos árboles, esto decepciono a Kakashi, hasta ahora habían mostrado buenas estrategias y excelentes combinaciones, pero esto solo demostraba que se estaban desesperando. Cuando las shurikens estaban a punto de impactar en su rostro Kakashi extendió los dedos anular y del medio en el momento justo para que sus dedos quedaran en los agujeros de las shurikens frenando el ataque, apenas lo hizo y una mirada de sorpresa se apodero de su ojo; lamento haber subestimado tanto a sus estudiantes ya que noto que las shurikens estaban cubiertas por sellos explosivos que ya se habían activado.

—¡Maldición!—murmuro Kakashi mientras lanzaba las shurikens al aire para momentos después explotar.

—¡Aquí vamos!— grito Naruto mientras era seguido por docenas de clones de sombras.

La explosión estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no dañarlo pero aun así su ojo quedo temporalmente cegado y sus tímpanos no escuchaban bien así que para defenderse del rubio y sus clones debió usar principalmente sus instintos pero aún quedaba una duda: si Naruto había rotó la rama para capturar su atención a propósito, si él había lanzado las shurikens y él estaba atacando ¿dónde estaban Sasuke y Hinata?

Una vez que su ojo pudo ver normalmente y sus tímpanos dejaron de sonar, Kakashi dejo de esquivar los ataques del joven rubio y empezó la masacre de los clones, mientras los eliminaba uno a uno, por los lados salieron disparados varios kunais y shurikens, otra excelente estrategia, ahora no solo debía defenderse/eliminar a los clones del rubio sino que debía evadir los ataques a sus lados sin mencionar que tener un punto ciego le hacía todo eso mas difícil, para complicar más situación del peli plata pudo escuchar los veloces pasos de Sasuke a sus espaldas, se preparó para defenderse pero no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que el objetivo del pelinegro era su tobillo: con una simple barrida por el suelo y una patada en el tobillo, fue lo que hizo que Kakashi perdiera el equilibrio y por lo tanto no tuvo tiempo de evadir los variados kunais y shurikens que terminaron clavándosele en la espalda y pecho, bueno eso hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho un reemplazo en el momento indicado.

Desde un árbol cercano, oculto entre las ramas, Kakashi observaba a los muchachos que al ya no ver a su sensei se dirigieron unas miradas cómplices y desaparecieron en otra dirección, obviamente su intención no era buscarlo, pero entonces ¿cuál era?

Ya no importaba, Kakashi aceptaba que esos niños eran mejor que el promedio, sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era un genio, el prodigio de su generación y tanto estar con Naruto debía haberle 'pegado' por así decirlo su talento, es mas no dudaba que Sasuke debía haberle enseñado más cosas a Naruto que sus sensei en la academia, por su parte Hinata como heredera de su clan debía haber vivido su vida entrenando desde que pudo pararse sola.

—Bueno, hora de enseñarle a estos niños lo que es jugar con los 'chicos grandes'— dijo parándose pero de repente quedo estático por la sorpresa de no escuchar un solo sonido—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!— exclamo mirando el lugar donde deberían estar los cascabeles, donde ya no estaban.

Kakashi salió de su sorpresa y rememoro el ataque para ver en que momento Sasuke o algún clon de Naruto se le acerco lo suficiente para quitárselos... tras un corto análisis supo cómo había ocurrido todo y el verdadero fin de aquel ataque.

— Excelente jugada chicos— dijo en un susurro para sí mismo—. Ahora comenzara la segunda parte de esta prueba— dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.

—¡Si!— exclamaba el rubio muy emocionado mientras saltaba por las ramas de los arboles junto a su mejor amigo.

—¡Cállate joder!— reprocho su amigo—. La idea es que no nos encuentren.

—Lo siento Sasuke— dijo poniendo una mano en su nunca—. Solo estoy emocionado... ¿Podrías dejarme verlos?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Pues los cascabeles!— exclamo un rubio para después pasar de emocionado a aterrado—. Porque los tienes ¿ve-verdad...?

— ¡Claro que no!— esta vez grito el azabache—. ¡¿No me escuchaste cuando explicaba el plan?!

—... Etto... yo...— balbuceaba Naruto buscando una excusa.

En ese momento el pelinegro considero seriamente la idea de quedarse el con un cascabel y la Hyuuga con el otro, ya que si hacían equipo era algo inminente que Naruto sería su causa de muerte... pero claro luego recordó que él era su mejor amigo y las cosas no serían divertidas sin el cerca, sin mencionar que no podría burlarse de la Hyuuga ya que se la pasaría en depresión por no estar con el rubio idiota.

—Ok... te lo explicare una vez más— sentencio Sasuke mirando seriamente a Naruto para que supiera que no debía interrumpirlo—. Bueno... los tres concordamos que no queríamos dejar a nadie atrás, así que por eso organizamos tantos ataques y trampas, para ver las desventajas del sensei y nuestras aptitudes en combate, lamentablemente la única desventaja que tenía Kakashi-sensei es un único punto ciego que lo refuerza con su audición— Naruto miraba asombrado a su analítico amigo, definitivamente quería ser tan buen ninja como el, claro jamás se lo diría, no quería inflar más su ego—. Nosotros dos no teníamos nada que hacer en estas instancias pero la Hyuuga es un caso aparte, debido a su estilo de pelea sus movimientos son rápidos y silenciosos...

— ¡Ya veo, ya veo!— grito emocionado—. Por eso le lance las shurikens y por eso dividí a mis clones en tres equipos.

—Exacto— dijo Sasuke enojado ya que lo había interrumpido—. Con las shurikens quedaría cegado y sordo, ahí actuaria Hinata que se acercaría por la izquierda, mientras que tu atacabas por el frente con el primer equipo y los otros dos equipos de clones atacaban por los lados...

—¡Pero, pero!— dijo Naruto otra vez interrumpiendo—. ¿Porque era necesario que tu entraras y atacaras a Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke solo suspiro deteniéndose en un rama y el rubio lo imito: —¿No notaste que mientras Kakashi peleaba contra ti y tus clones, Hinata hacia lo posible para moverse en su punto ciego mientras se acercaba hacia los cascabeles?—Naruto solo callo con algo de vergüenza.

—¡Por kami! ¡¿Y se supone que mi vida dependerá de ti?!— exclamo Sasuke harto—. Bueno, cuando Kakashi estuvo a punto de ver a Hinata, yo entre para darle el segundo extra que necesitaba para tomar los cascabeles y esconderse otra vez.

—Ya veo... — dijo Naruto mientras comenzaban la marcha otra vez.

—De esa manera el logro fue de los tres y ahora él no puede sacar a nadie.

— Pero ¿eso no sería romper las reglas?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

— ¡Eso mismo fue!— se oyó la voz de Kakashi en el punto de reunión, cosa que los asusto pero lo que los dejo pálidos fue la escena que vieron.

Delante de ellos estaba Kakashi que tenía un kunai en el cuello de Hinata: —Se tardaron ¿no creen?— dijo Kakashi de una manera muy tétrica.

—Maldito...— gruño Naruto al ver como tenía a Hinata.

—¡Escuche!— grito Sasuke antes de que su amigo atacara—. Nuestro plan fue...

—Se bien cuál fue su plan y te diré algo, Naruto tiene razón— al decir eso apretó mas el kunai al cuello de Hinata—. ¡Rompieron las reglas! Y en el mundo shinobi, quien rompe las reglas es escoria.

—¡¿Realmente esperaba que dejáramos a uno de nosotros atrás?!— grito colérico Naruto ante la injusta situación.

—Esperaba que cumplieran con su misión.

—¡Lo hicimos!— grito Sasuke—. ¡Conseguimos los cascabeles!

—¿Así?— dijo calmadamente Kakashi—. Muéstrenmelos...

—Bueno... los tiene... — murmuro Sasuke con pesadez, antes de ser interrumpido.

—Exacto— dijo Kakashi mirando severamente a sus alumnos—. No los tienen, debido a que la encargada de conseguirlos fue capturada y por ende fallaron en su misión.

Todos se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio hasta que Kakashi suspiro y soltó a Hinata que por acción reflejo corrió a posicionarse entre Naruto y Sasuke.

—Bueno... debo admitir que su desempeño fue mucho mejor que el de la mayoría— al escuchar eso tanto Naruto como Hinata se esperanzaron de que esto podía terminar bien—. Así que como regalo, dejare que ustedes decidan quien se va de regreso a la academia y quienes se quedan como mis alumnos– la esperanza murió.

—¡No puede hacer eso!— grito Naruto colérico pero Kakashi hablo antes de que dijera otra cosa.

—¡Ya se los dije ayer!— otra vez el tono oscuro y severo—. Aquí las cosas se hacen como yo digo y si piden mi opinión quienes deben aprobar deben ser Sasuke y Naruto— Hinata sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír eso.

—¿Porque dice eso?— pregunto tranquilo Sasuke.

—Bueno he de admitir que ustedes dos son una peligrosa combinación para cualquier enemigo, tienen mucho potencial que explotar y son decididos, Hinata también es hábil, pero no tan determinada, ella pudo inmovilizarme al menos en tres ocasiones pero en todas ella se contuvo, una actitud así solo lograría que la maten en una misión de verdad.

—Entonces... ¿cuáles son nuestras opciones?— pregunto Naruto tratando de calmarse.

—Como dije, es su decisión quien se quede atrás. Yo solo di una sugerencia, pero si no escogen a nadie... los tres volverán a la academia...

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato para después mirar a Hinata y después se vieron entre ellos fijamente como si estuvieran conversando telepáticamente, mientras ellos hacían eso Hinata podía sentir como se desmoronaba, al final había fracasado y por lo mismo de siempre: su actitud, su personalidad; ella quería volverse ninja para poder cambiar y enorgullecer a su padre, ahora tendría que volver con la cola entre las piernas y decirle que volvería a la academia... mantenía la mirada baja pero quería llorar, utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para que no saliera ninguna lagrima de sus ojos porque para ello tendría su almohada en la noche.

—¡Bueno!— dijo Kakashi sobresaltando a los tres chicos—. No tenemos todo el día ¿que deciden?

—¿Tú que piensas teme?

—Supongo que lo mismo que tu— Naruto sonrió de medio lado para ver otra vez al sensei.

—¡Aceptamos!— era oficial, Hinata deseaba morirse, sabía que decisión tomarían pero jamás pensó que fuera su amado el que decidiera abandonarla... aunque era lo correcto, Hinata tenía el egoísta deseo que la defendieran, de que _él_ la defendiera pero claro, si nunca nadie lo había hecho ¿porque empezar ahora?

—¿En serio?— dijo Kakashi con expresión neutra—. Recuerden que no hay vuelta atrás.

—Lo sabemos— Naruto volteo para regalarle una dulce sonrisa a Hinata lo cual la dejo confundida—. Devuélvanos a la academia— esta demás decir que tanto como Kakashi como Hinata estaban muy sorprendidos.

—Si pero no se relaje— continuo Sasuke—. Si nos toca de nuevo el próximo año, conseguiremos los cascabeles de nuevo y lo forzaremos de una manera u otra a aprobarnos.

Y volvió el silencio sepulcral, Kakashi miraba a Naruto y a Sasuke, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo a sus —ya decididos— nuevos alumnos. Por otro lado Hinata aún no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿_realmente ellos preferían volver a la academia que abandonarla?_, a pesar de todo su empeño no pudo evitar que una lagrima se escapara por uno de sus ojos y rodara por su mejilla derecha, pero por primera vez, era una lagrima de felicidad.

—Bien si esa es su decisión definitiva...— espero a que los tres asintieran para continuar—. No me queda otra opción que... ¡Aprobarlos!

Los tres jóvenes quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos para después explotar: — ¡¿Qué?!— fue lo que escucho Kakashi antes de casi quedar sordo.

—¡¿Qué maldita broma es esta?!— grito exasperado Sasuke.

—¡Ya le dijimos que sin Hinata–chan no queremos aprobar!— grito Naruto esta vez.

—Lo sé— dijo Kakashi con dulzura que sorprendió a sus alumnos—. Es por eso mismo que los aprobé, no les importo que los amenazara, ni romper las reglas... ustedes no estaban dispuestos a dejar a un amigo atrás...

—Pero... que paso con eso de "en el mundo shinobi quien rompe las reglas es escoria"—dijo Naruto sin salir de su sorpresa inicial.

—Eso es cierto...— el peliplata tomo un pausa para mirar al cielo—"...pero quienes abandonan a un amigo...son peor que la escoria" —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y es por ello que los apruebo.

Los chicos se tomaron un segundo para digerir la noticia, el primero en aceptar la realidad fue Sasuke que soltó una tenue sonrisa común en el, la siguiente fue Hinata que puso sus manos frente a su pecho, soltando una tímida sonrisa junto con un suspiro lleno de alivio y el ultimo en reaccionar fue el rubio que exploto en vitoreo, saltos y mucha alegría, fue tanto que olvido la regla de Sasuke _"no–abrazos"_ claro apenas el azabache pudo le dio un coscorrón y le hizo alejarse yendo por su próxima víctima.

— ¡Ves Hinata–chan!— grito mientras la abrazaba y le daba vueltas en el aire—. ¡Te dije que todo terminaría bien!

— Eh... Naruto... creo que no está consciente— menciono su nuevo sensei haciendo que el rubio dejara de agitarla como una muñeca de trapo.

— Vaya... debió dormirse, esto de la narcolepsia es un asunto serio—dijo el Uzumaki mientras la tendía en un árbol.

Kakashi iba a replicar pero Sasuke lo detuvo y en susurros le explico que esa era la mentira que le dijo a su rubio amigo para explicar los constantes desmayos de la ojiperla, Kakashi solo levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación, debía admitir que su nuevo grupo de estudiantes era muy peculiar.

Siguieron escuchando los gritos alegres de Naruto durante un rato hasta que la Hyuuga despertó y Kakashi hizo que guardara silencio ya que debía decir algo importante con respecto a la kunoichi: — Bueno Hinata, ahora debemos tratar otro asunto contigo— dijo en un tono calmado y dulce, cosa que hizo que el azabache se preguntara ¿cuantas facetas tenía su sensei?

—¿Q-que seria e-eso?— pregunto nerviosa, no quería ninguna sorpresa más por parte de su sensei.

—Bueno tu eres la heredera de tu clan— dijo llamando la atención del par de muchachos—. Por ende debo hablar con tu padre por asuntos de tu entrenamiento y demás antes de poder empezar mi trabajo.

—D-de acuerdo— aun tartamudeaba pero ya estaba mucho más tranquila—. ¿C-cuando seria e-eso?

—Podríamos ir ahora mismo, claro si no tienes problema con que Sasuke y Naruto vengan con nosotros.

—N-no— dijo monótonamente pero la idea de que su amado rubio entrara en su hogar hacia que su corazón empezara un maratón.

Mientras caminaban todos juntos con Hinata como guía a su hogar mucha gente se le quedaba mirando y no era para menos, el famoso Ninja copia junto con tres niños, de los cuales una era la heredera del prestigioso Clan Hyuuga, el segundo era nada más y nada menos que el último de los Uchiha y para finalizar...

— ¡Hey!— dijo uno de los aldeanos—. ¿Qué hará el niño demonio con ellos?

— No lo sé— dijo otro—. Pero mira su frente.

— ¡Por kami!— dijo un tercero—. Dime que se la robo, ¡esa cosa no puede ser un ninja!

—¡¿Tienen algo que decirme?!— grito Naruto frenando su paso y encarando a los sujetos—. ¡Soy todo oídos!

— ¡Si!—grito alguien mientras le arrojaba una piedra al rubio, la cual atrapo Sasuke antes de que impactara en la cara de su amigo—. ¡Sácate esa bandana! ¡Ensucias el nombre de la aldea y la muerte de mi amada esposa cuando un monstruo como tú la ocupa!

—¡Malditos! Yo... — iba a decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido por su sensei.

—¿Por qué mejor no se meten en sus propios asuntos?— murmuro Kakashi con voz tenebrosa y lanzando una mirada que les dejo la sangre fría a todos los que habían estado mirando.

El grupo emprendió su camino de nuevo, pero esta vez en un silencio muy incómodo; era gracioso e irónico el hecho de que la persona que se encargaba de que todo siempre pareciera una fiesta fuese quien estuviese más desanimado, Kakashi guardaba silencio a sabiendas de que nada de lo que pudiera decir surtiría algún efecto, Sasuke por su lado le lanzaba varios comentarios a su amigo esforzándose por devolverle el ánimo, sin resultado, y por último la Hyuuga también en silencio pero con una mezcla de emociones.

Primero se sentía culpable por no hacer o decir nada para defender a su amado, no habían pasado ni treinta minutos desde que él había dado la cara por ella y cuando había sido su turno, ella no había hecho nada. El otro sentimiento en su pecho era confusión _¿porque ese odio hacia él? ¿Qué quiso decir aquel hombre cuando dijo que al usar su bandana, Naruto insultaba la muerte de su esposa? ¿Porque le decían "niño demonio"?_

Esas y muchas preguntas más se formaban en la mente de la peliazul pero no pudo seguir pensándolas ya que llego a la puerta de la familia Hyuuga, donde Ko uno de sus antiguos protectores, la estaba esperando con una sonrisa al inicio pero al ver quien la acompañaba esa sonrisa se desvaneció.

— Ko-san— dijo Hinata al verlo serio—. Mi se-sensei necesita ha-hablar un momento con mi pa-padre.

—Hiashi-sama se encuentra en su estudio en este momento— dijo Ko mirando al peli plata—. Este es el momento más oportuno para hablar con él si lo desea.

—Excelente—menciono Kakashi adentrándose al patio, seguido por Hinata, Sasuke pero apenas Naruto puso medio pie en el terreno Hyuuga, Hinata sintió como alguien activaba su byakugan y al voltearse vio con terror como Ko tenía su Byakugan activado y había tratado de atacar a Naruto, pero en medio estaba su sensei que paso de estar frente a ella a estar parado frente a Naruto en solo un segundo, este sostenía la mano del Hyuuga sin problemas pero con mucha fuerza—. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?—pregunto Kakashi bastante molesto.

—Ese niño no puede entrar a los terrenos del Clan Hyuuga— dijo Ko tratando de recuperar su mano pero Kakashi no se lo permitía—. ¡Ese niño es...!

—Mi estudiante— interrumpió Kakashi—. Y desde ahora compañero de Hinata, así que te agradecería que no volvieras a atacarlo— dijo apretando mas su muñeca causando una mueca de dolor en el Hyuuga.

—¡Nunca permitiré que...!

—¡Ko!—grito para sorpresa de todos Hinata—. ¡N-nunca vu-vuelvas a at-atacar a Naruto-kun! ¡Ni a n-ninguno de m-mis compañeros!

Pasaron unos eternos segundos de completo silencio mientras Ko miraba sorprendido a Hinata, la cual mantenía una mueca de enojo hacia su ex-protector.

—S-si, Hinata-sama— respondió en una mezcla de shock e indignación , nadie nunca había oído a la heredera del clan Hyuuga levantar la voz a nadie, por su lado Kakashi sonreía bastante feliz pero solo soltó la mano de Ko cuando este desactivo su Byakugan—. Síganme donde Hiashi-sama por favor.

A Hinata el enojo y valor le duraron solo unos cuantos metros más, poco a poco se fue sintiendo horrible por haberle gritado y hablado en ese tono tan prepotente a Ko que siempre la había querido... aun así no podía quedarse callada, cada vez que alguien trataba de esa manera a Naruto, un sentimiento de pena y frustración crecía en su pecho y ya no quería volver a sentirlo.

Ko llego hasta una puerta y entro, hay se encontraba el padre de Hinata, mientras esperaban el Uzumaki hablo con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

—Ch-chicos...— todos se voltearon a verlo—. Gr-gracias por d-defenderme—fue fácil notar que luchaba por no mostrar lágrimas.

—N-no te preocupes, Na-Naruto–kun—susurro dulcemente Hinata—. Somos un e-equipo, debemos d-defendernos.

—Hiashi-sama lo espera, Hatake-san— dijo Ko apareciendo de repente. A lo que Kakashi entro a la sala para hablar con el líder de los Hyuuga.

Ko no permaneció ningún segundo extra en el lugar, apenas el peliplata entro a la sala desapareció, dejando a tres jóvenes en silencio, que debido al tono imponente del líder Hyuuga escucharon cada palabra que dijo... lo cual lamentaron mucho.

—Ya lo dije, Hatake— recalco Hiashi—. No me interesa nada respecto a esa niña.

—Bueno, yo solo quería dejar claro que debido a nuestras misiones y entrenamientos lo más probable es que llegue a horas inapropiadas para alguien de su estatus.

—Estatus, que no debería tener— otra vez recalco cruelmente—. Ella no está calificada para ser la siguiente líder del clan, ni siquiera está calificada para ser una Hyuuga, no puedo creer que haya aprobado tu examen.

—Ella cumplió un papel crucial para obtener los cascabeles, lo hará bien bajo mi mando.

—No esperes demasiado de esa niña.

_¿Porque es incapaz de llamarme "hija"?_ pensaba la ojiperla con la mirada en el suelo, muy triste y cansada, pero no era cansancio físico sino metal y espiritual, era algo común que su padre y varios de la rama principal al trataran de ese modo.

.

Naruto escuchaba todo ello, quería saltar y decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese viejo por tratar así a su compañera, la única chica que lo había defendido, pero la severa mirada de Sasuke lo detuvo; no porque él no quisiese hacer lo mismo pero con menos ganas, sino por el hecho que si hacia esa estupidez solo le traería más problemas a Hinata.

Con una simple mirada Naruto comprendió a lo que quería llegar su compañero pero... _¿se suponía que debían quedarse allí y solamente escuchar todo eso?_ Lo pensó un segundo y la respuesta fue obvia.

Mientras Hinata se hundía más y más en la depresión, no se dio ni cuenta de cuando una mano tomo la suya, hasta que sintió un leve apretón y al levantar la mirada vio a Naruto con una gran sonrisa y Sasuke con una sonrisa más pequeña pero que la tranquilizaba.

— ¿Ch-chicos?— pregunto muy confundida.

— ¡Hey Hinata!— exclamo el rubio bloqueando las palabras de Hiashi—. ¿Porque mejor no nos llevas a un 'tour' por la villa Hyuuga?

— Etto... y-yo... — dijo muy apenada por la situación.

—Vamos Hyuuga—la interrumpió Sasuke empezando a moverse—. Este lugar es gigante, necesitamos conocerlo para no perdernos si te venimos a buscar.

—¿No tendrás un mapa por si acaso?— dijo burlonamente Naruto mientras la alejaban del lugar a tirones, mientras empezaban a correr los tres.

—N-no se preocupen— dijo con una sonrisa—. Les e-enseñare t-todo.

—¡Gracias!—dijeron mientras corrían velozmente sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

Muchos miraron la escena con desaprobación pero nada podían hacer. Por su parte Hinata estaba muy feliz, no solo por andar corriendo de la mano con Naruto sino porque sabía el motivo de su repentino interés en conocer la villa Hyuuga, la estaban defendiendo y protegiendo... otra vez, eso la hacía querer llorar de felicidad pero se contuvo no quería arruinar la agradable atmosfera, a ellos no les importaba que fuera la heredera de su clan, ni que fuera fuerte o débil, ellos la querían y protegían por ser simplemente Hinata, su compañera y... ¿amiga? no sabía si ya lo eran pero era un hecho que se esforzaría al máximo para que la consideraran como tal y en el particular caso el rubio... con mucha suerte y unos cuantos milagros de por medio, tal vez la viese como más que una amiga.

Con ese pensamiento se sonrojo, mientras le enseñaba variados lugares de la villa Hyuuga.

**Bueno, por favor comenten su opinion o lo que sea, este fic ira por "sagas" por asi decirlo y aca termina la primera que es la saga de introduccion, algo simple el nombre no? Bueno eso no importa ahora sigue la saga de Nami o la de la tierra de las Olas pero para evitar malos entendidos, claro el fic esta ligado a la historia pero poco a poco se haran diferencias mas y mas grandes hasta que comience mi arco argumental propio donde se comience a tocar el tema de "¿que es la puerta del destino?"**

**Como ultima cosa, el titulo del siguiente cap es:**

"**Paralizados- Cuando el temor de a la muerte te consume"**


	4. Paralizados!

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**¡Paralizados!**_

_**Cuando el temor a la muerte consume.**_

Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente se quedo estática esperando el frío beso de la muerte, pero lo que sintió fue muy diferente...era un beso, pero calido y tierno...adornado con el amargo sabor de la sangre. Apenas podía moverse por el terror, tanto había esperado tal momento, en tantos escenarios distintos, no podía dar crédito a lo sucedido, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin piedad de sus ojos para descender por sus mejillas, lagrimas que ella imaginaba que serian de felicidad cuando tal acto al fin se consumara...ahora eran lagrimas de temor y dolor...

— hi...nata...chan... —dijo al separarse de ella que apenas al abrir la boca un hilo de sangre se hizo presente para despues caer de lado al suelo.

Ella trato de tomarla para evitar su caída contra el suelo como muchas veces lo había hecho el por ella, pero sus brazos estaban débiles, tanto por la batalla como por lo sucedido. Al caer hizo un ruido sordo que estremeció a la joven kunoichi pero si algo hizo que su alma saliera de su cuerpo debido al terror fue ver como la sangre de su amado salía sin control de su cuerpo y este daba su último suspiro para no volver a respirar...

— na-na-¡NARUTO-KUN!— grito en un vano intento por despertarlo de su letargo, no aceptaba que ya era muy tarde, no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar su amado rubio...muriese frente a ella.

— si...tu perdida es lamentable— dijo el asesino del rubio para proseguir con una demencial carcajeada— ahora querida...es tu turno de morir... — hablo mientras un par de cuchillas de hueso salían de cada antebrazo.

Hinata no hacia ningún movimiento, miraba al rubio tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su ser, mientras muchas lagrimas caían por cada mejilla, levanto la cabeza levemente para ver al que seria su asesino, ella bien sabia que el rubio desearía que siguiera luchando, que tratara de huir, que buscara a kakashi-sensei o a cualquiera para salvarse...pero sin el...ya no tenia la voluntad de luchar...mucho menos la voluntad de vivir.

— ahora señorita Hyuga...es hora de ¡morir! — grito mientras corría a máxima velocidad hacia su presa, imaginando la casi orgamisca sensación que sentiría al clavar sus cuchillas de hueso en su pálido y suave cuello, ver como la sangre teñiría su piel de un bellísimo color carmesí, si...matar a esa niña seria una de sus muertes favoritas.

— ¡Pe-perdóname naruto-kun!— vocifero hinata agarrando fuertemente las ropas del rubio, esperando su inminente muerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unas cuantas semanas antes

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la oficina del hokage se podía ver como una regordete mujer abrazaba violentamente a su gato mascota que trataba desesperadamente escapar sin éxito alguno.

— muchas pero muchas gracias— decía la mujer al hokage sin soltar a su gato- sabia que podía confiar en los ninjas de konoha para rescatar a mi pequeña Tora.

— _¿rescatar? Mas bien frustramos su escape_—pensaba el azabache del grupo mirando la escena.

—Bueno como acordamos hokage-san acá tiene la paga de la misión— dijo la esposa del señor feudal.

— Por favor shinji-kun— dijo el hokage sin inmutarse— lleve a Urushi-sama a la parte de administración.

Apenas hizo eso concentro su atención en el jounin peliplata y sus estudiantes.

— bueno veo que no tuvieron muchos problemas para la misión— hablo el hokage a lo que el rubio del equipo se paro del suelo para tomar la palabra.

— ¿¡no tuvimos!?— grito exasperado naruto— ¡míreme! ¡Tengo arañazos por todo el cuerpo! De no ser por la crema curativa de hinata-chan podría estar muerto ahora.

— Vamos naruto no exageres —dijo su sensei— por cierto si quieres que ella siga aplicándotela sera mejor que te quedes quieto.

— ¡oh si! perdón hinata-chan— dijo el rubio mientras volvía a sentarse y hinata volvía a aplicarle su crema en los brazos de su amado, cabe decir que un tomate no era nada en comparación a su rostro.

— N-n-no t-te pre-preocupes n-naruto-kun— dijo totalmente nerviosa y preguntadote como terminaron asi...

15 minutos antes

— ¡maldición! —gemía el rubio— ¿a que hora piensa vernos el hokage-jiji?

— Cálmate naruto —dijo su sensei sin despegar la mirada de su libro— hokage-sama tiene muchas cosas que hacer, es normal que se demore en atendernos.

— Haz estado cabreado toda la semana —agrego sasuke a su amigo— pensé que cuando nos volviéramos Ninja estarías todo el tiempo con tu sonrisa de entupido.

—¡es por eso mismo que estoy cabreado! —exclamo naruto sacándose la chaqueta haciendo que la silenciosa Hyuga diera un respingon al ver sus bien formado brazos— ¡llevamos dos meses siendo ninjas ya y siguen dándonos estas patéticas "misiones"!

Todos callaron ante el comentario del rubio, kakashi se había cansado de tratar de explicarle al rubio como era el sistemas de rangos y misiones hace mucho pero debía admitir que hasta el se estaba sintiendo frustrado por todo ello, claro era mucho mas relajado todo pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentir que poco a poco se iba perdiendo un poco del talento en aquellos muchachos.

— de nada sirve que hagas otro berrinche naruto —hablo nuevamente el azabache— así que mejor cállate que tu voz me causa jaqueca.

— ¡vete al di..Auch! —se interrumpió a si mismo al moverse rápido.

— ¿E-esta b-bien naruto-kun? — hablo al fin la ojiperla.

— Si no es nada —dijo sobandose el brazo— solo que ese maldito animal me araño por todos lados.

Un foco encendido apareció sobre la cabeza del Uchiha y pudo sentir que esa era una oportunidad mas para atormentar/ayudar a su compañera de equipo, al fin de cuentas con todo su nerviosismo el se podía echar una buenas carcajadas y a pesar de todo, sasuke bien sabia que la Hyuga terminaba disfrutando las situaciones en las que el la dejaba, como un mes antes cuando naruto se lastimo la mano derecha y no podía comer. Sasuke "inocentemente" sugirió que la Hyuga podría darle de comer en la boca, la pobre estuvo al borde del desmayo como cinco o seis veces mientras lo hacia pero lo que coloco la cereza al pastel fue el realmente inocente comentario del rubio que en tono de broma dijo: "esto es muy divertido, podríamos hacerlo siempre Hinata-chan" la cara de la joven Hyuga paso de un tenue sonrojo a uno intenso seguido por un color rojo sangre para despues caer desmayada.

— oye naruto —dijo sasuke saliendo de sus divertidos recuerdos con su sádica sonrisa de nuevo que cuando la oji-perla la vio se estremeció por lo que sea que vendría— de veras que tienes muchos arañazos, deberías ponerte la pomada curativa que hizo la Hyuga.

— ¡cierto! ¡Buena idea teme!- dijo mientras sacaba el frasco de su bolsa Ninja pero antes de abrirlo sasuke lo detuvo.

— No creo que sea buena idea que te la apliques tu mismo —dijo serio sasuke— al final tienes manos muy ásperas y torpes, sin mencionar que de los tres fuiste quien mas toco a la gata.

— ¿Pero entonces como quieres que la ocupe? —pregunto naruto sin imaginar a lo que quería llegar el azabache.

— ¿Por que...no dejas que hinata te la unte? —la chica se estremeció por el comentario.

— ¿lo harías por mi hinata-chan? —dijo naruto volteándose ante la nombrada con estrellitas en los ojos.

— C-cla-claro...n-naruto-kun —dijo acercándose de manera muy lenta y nerviosa preguntándose ¿!porque dije que si!?

— El hokage dice que pueden pasar —dijo una de los subordinados del hokage derepente.

— _¡maldición! Llego en el peor momento _—pensó el Uchiha con frustración, mientras que la Hyuga sentía una mezcla de alivio y decepción.

— OK, ¡vamos hinata-chan! me ayudas con la pomada adentro —dijo tomando de la mano a la joven que tenia un sonroja muy notorio por como iban a salir las cosas.

...

— bueno unas heridas son gajes del oficio —dijo el hokage revisando unos papeles— ya tengo su próxima misión del día, ayudaran a unos personas a trasportar sus muebles a su nuevo hogar y luego...- no termino por otro interrupción del rubio.

— ¡no, no y no! —dijo el rubio bastante cabreado— ¡esto ya es demasiado! ¡Se supone que somos ninjas, por lo tanto deberíamos hacer misiones Ninja y no trabajos de niñeros, carpinteros o de... —no pudo continuar debido a que su sensei le tapo la boca.

— Hokage-sama perdone la típica imprudencia de naruto —dijo sin sacar su mano de la boca del rubio a pesar de este estar moviéndose— pero por muy extraño que parezca, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con naruto.

Todos callaron un momento, inclusive naruto se quedo quieto viendo a su sensei sin creer que lo que había oído.

— ¿a que te refieres kakashi? —hablo el hokage rompiendo el silencio.

— Me refiero a que ello ya están listo para graduarse de las misiones rango "D" y pasar al rango "C"

El hokage le dio una aspirada a su pipa y luego miro al peliplata— kakashi se que es la primera vez que tienes un equipo pero esperaba que al menos te tomaras las molestias de leer el protocolo.

— lo hice hokage-sama- dijo kakashi soltando la boca del rubio— los equipos Gennin's pueden empezar ha hacer misiones de rango "C" despues de haber completado un mínimo de 15 misiones y llevar 3 meses fuera de la academia.

— ahora me pregunto si sabes esto, ¿por que si quiera lo mencionas? —hablo el hokage— tu equipo no cumple ninguna de las dos condiciones, llevan fuera de la academia solo dos meses y con la misión de Tora han completado solo once misiones.

— es debido Hokage-sama a que creo que estos muchachos ya están listo para misiones mas grandes —hablo kakashi con mucha determinación.

El sandaime conocía a kakashi desde siempre y sabia que si consideraba que su equipo ya estaba listo, nada haría que siguiera haciendo misiones rango "D" por un mes mas, miro detenidamente a los tres jóvenes en la sala, sasuke guardo silencio todo el tiempo pero su mirada como la de naruto lo decía todo, por otro lado vio como la joven Hyuga parecía un tanto asustada por la idea de apresurar la cosas pero cuando volteaba a ver a sus compañeros podía sentir como algo de su determinación se le contagiaba.

— debido a la situación primero debes conseguir el permiso de Hiashi- hablo el hokage alegrando a los jóvenes- ven mañana con su aprobación para asignarles su primera misión rango "C"

— ¡si! —grito el rubio abrazando con fuerza a la Hyuga que pocos momentos despues término desmayándose— vaya...¿esto de la narcolepsia no afectara la misión?

Todos suspiraron con frustración por la extrema ingenuidad del rubio, cualquiera diría que empezaría a conectar los cabos sueltos despues de unas semanas pero ya habían pasado mas de dos meses y seguía creyéndose el cuento de la narcolepsia...no sabían si eso era triste o preocupante.

...

— ¡Maldición! —gritaba el joven rubio— ¡¿porque kakashi-sensei siempre nos hace esto?!

— ¡no lo se pero gritando no lo descubrirás! —grito enojado el azabache que desde el día anterior estaba soportando al rubio y sus gritos.

—¡es que estoy emocionado por la misión Dattebayo! —hablo nuevamente el rubio fantaseando con la misión- ¿de que creen que sea? ¿Rescataremos a una princesa? ¿Protegeremos a algún señor feudal?

— Dudo que esas cosas caigan en la categoría de rango "C" —dijo sasuke bastante cansado de su amigo— andas extra entupido hoy dobe.

— ¡¿que dijiste?! — grito naruto preparándose para pelear.

— Lo que oíste dobe— respondió sasuke haciendo lo mismo.

— Ch-chicos p-por favor no pe-peleen— trato de hablar hinata para calmar los animo, nadie quería admitirlo pero la misión los ponía nerviosos y un tanto estresados.

— ¡hola! —dijo su sensei apareciendo en el momento más oportuno para evitar que sus alumnos se saquen los ojos- perdón por la demora que en el camino ayude a una ancianita con sus bolsas.

— Deberías empezar a usar nuevas excusas —dijo naruto dándole la espalda a su sensei.

— Veo que hay un ambiente tenso —menciono kakashi sintiendo la tensión en el aire— bueno mejor vamos con el hokage de una buena vez.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a su sensei, en el camino naruto se disculpo con sasuke por andar tan alocado y un tanto agresivo a lo que su amigo solo dijo que no importaba, mientras la chica Hyuga solo mantenía silencio dando gracias a que la llegada de su sensei causara que el ambiente se relajara.

Al llegar a la sala del Hokage se podía ver que estaba junto a un hombre de unos cincuenta años que despedía un hedor a alcohol bastante fuerte.

— ¿esos niños se suponen que me van a proteger? —dijo el borracho con la mejillas coloradas— ¿en que me ayudaran? ¿A mojar la cama?

— ¡Ey!... —trato de protestar naruto pero su sensei puso su mano en su boca para callarlo, otra vez.

— Ud. debe ser Tazuna-san, el constructor de puentes —ante el comentario el borracho asintió— bueno ellos son mis estudiantes y yo su jounin a cargo, un Ninja de elite, no debe preocuparse por su seguridad.

— Bueno su misión es simple —tomo la palabra el hokage— Tazuna-san acá presente, debe llegar sano y salvo a su hogar que queda en el País De La Olas y deben protegerlo hasta que el puente en el que trabaja se termine bien.

— ¿Ósea que la única amenaza presentable son bandidos y ladrones? —pregunto el jounin

— Exacto, no es nada fuera de lo común.

— Si es así, nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato.

...

Pronto salieron de la aldea y tras un rato de camino ya se habían alejado bastante de la aldea, al parecer el único incoveninete que se presentaba era el hecho que el constructor de puentes se las agarro contra naruto y no lo dejaba de molestarlo. El rubio con su temperamento tan volátil...bueno sasuke tenia que recordarle constantemente que la idea de su misión era protegerlo y no matarlo pero a pesar de ello todo iba bien y tranquilo hasta que pasaron junto a un gran charco de agua que llamo bastante la atención de kakashi y causo una compresión en el pecho del joven Uchiha, eran sus sentido diciéndole...no, gritándole una sola y única cosa:_"prepárate"._

— ¡ahora!- se oyó un grito que sobresalto a los tres gennin's y al constructor de puentes.

Solo pudieron distinguir un par de sombras moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante alrededor de su sensei, rodeándolo con una especie de cadena.

— ¡maldición!- grito kakashi al ser atrapado en una gran cadena compuesta por shurikens para despues ser brutalmente cortado en pedazos.

La imagen de ver a su sensei ser cortado en pedazos calo profundo en la mente de los presentes haciendo que tanto como naruto y hinata quedaran en shock, volviéndolos presa fácil para sus atacantes, al notar esto el pelinegro del grupo tuvo que tomar el mando de la situación.

— ¡naruto! ¡Hinata! —grito sasuke de golpe tratando de sacarlos de su aturdimiento— ¡despierten! Debemos proteger a tazuna.

El azabache al ver que naruto apenas reaccionaba y hinata estaba en shock total por la escena de su sensei asesinado, supo que si el no hacia algo rápido no solo la misión terminaría, también sus vidas.

— ¡acabémoslo hermano! —grito uno de los encapuchados.

— ¡maldición! —dijo sasuke al ver que el par de encapuchados iban a usar la cadena de shurikens para atrapar a tazuna y hinata que se había quedado parada frente a el— ¡ya despierten! —grito desesperado sasuke que al saltar con su mano izquierda lanzo un kunai hacia la pierna de naruto para luego lanzar un kunai y shuriken contra la molesta cadena.

— maldito —dijo uno de sus enemigos al ver que los había detenido, sin darse cuenta que su opresor se había parado sobre sus brazos alzados.

No se dieron ni cuenta cuando el azabache le dio una patada en la cara a cada uno al mismo tiempo haciendo que la unión entre sus guantes con garras y la cadena se rompiera.

Pero sin peder tiempo aprovecharon la mala jugada del pelinegro para acabar con su objetivo y quienes se metieran en medio.

— ¡mierda! —grito desesperado sasuke ante la situación a lo que precedió a comenzar una rápida secuencia de sellos— ¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola De Fuego!- una candente bola de fuego salio disparada por la boca del Uchiha para atacar por la espalda a uno de los atacantes pero aun quedaba otro.

— ¡tu morirás primero preciosa!- grito uno de los ninjas que iba a clavarle sus garras en el cuello a hinata que seguía estática.

— ¡tendrás que pasar sobre mi bastardo! —grito naruto apareciendo sorprendentemente rápido frente a hinata.

— ¡De acuerdo!- grito el encapuchado dirigiendo su ataque a naruto que este lo planeta recibir a mano limpia.

Y sin mas con un simple movimiento en forma de manotazo, hizo que naruto saliera volando por los aires con una clara herida en su mano izquierda— ¡Naruto-kun! —grito hinata saliendo del aturdimiento solo para ver a su amado siendo herido por protegerla y para encarar a la muerte por primera vez en su joven vida.

**¡Buenas gente!**

**Primero que nada, me queria disculpar por tardarme casi 10 dias en actualizar**

**Me pararon muchas cosas pero no los aburrirer con eso**

**Hare mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar al menos una vez a la semana.**

**Bueno aca esta el primer cap de lasaga de nami**

**Como dije los cambios se haran mas y mas grandes (supongo que lo notaron con el inicio que tuvo el cap) lo que pase en esta saga no sera como en el anime, espero que le haya gustado y dejen su opinion :D**

**Para terminar el siguiente cap se va a titular:**

"**Culpa, verguenza y recuerdos"**


	5. Culpa, verguenza y recuerdos

**Buenas gente, no me queda mas que decir que mis mas sinceras disculpas**

**La ultima vez me disculpe mucho por demorarme 9 dias en actualizar**

**Ahora han sido como 15 dias, asi que me re-disculpo, no los molesto con excusas ya que no me gusta excusar, solo dire que en parte el motivo por que me demore tanto es porque es el cap mas largo que e escrito, el doble de largo o más.**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo el cap.**

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Culpa, verguenza y recuerdos.**_

- ¡muere!- grito el Ninja enemigo pero cuando quiso asestar el golpe contra hinata se dio cuenta que no podía mover su brazo, algo lo retenía- ¡¿que..?!

- ¡dale ahora hinata-chan!- grito ahora naruto que desde el suelo donde había caído estaba con muchos hilos entrelazos a todos sus dedos e incluso sostenía un par con lo dientes.

- ¡maldito mocoso!- dijo y al notar que la joven kunoichi aun no reaccionaba de un fuerte tiron rompió todos los hilos y se dispuso a atacar a niña.

Otra vez lanzo su ataque pero nuevamente fue frustrado por el azabache del equipo que apareció al lado de hinata y agarrandola de la cintura la tiro al suelo con el. Al ver esto el Ninja mercenario decidió no perder más tiempo con ellos y dirigir su atención a su verdadero objetivo. Corrió ferozmente para arremeter contra tazuna, sasuke al ver esto se aterro y reprocho por olvidar a tazuna, a costa de su propia salud decidió utilizar otro jutsu de fuego.

- Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flor Del...- su secuencia de sellos fue frenada por el mismo al ver que el Ninja que iba a atacar a tazuna había sido noqueado por su sensei en cuestión de un segundos.

- sasuke, hinata ¿se encuentran bien?- dijo kakashi firmemente.

- Si...no se preocupe por nosotros _presumido...-_fue lo que pensó sasuke al ver que su sensei decidió aparecer hasta el momento mas culmine.

- Muy buena reacción sasuke, protegiste a tus compañeros y tazuna lo mejor posible aun a costa de tu salud- hablo kakashi con un deje de orgullo en su voz- naruto, lamento haber dejado que te lastimaran así – dijo mirando la cortado en su mano izquierda- realmente subestime la velocidad de nuestros enemigos, sin mencionar que no pensé que te usarías a ti mismo como escudo humano para proteger a hinata y tazuna.

Fue ahí cuando la joven kunoichi cayo en cuenta de eso, el rubio se había usado a si mismo para protegerla. Para que ella acabara con el enemigo pero no hizo nada, se quedo allí esperando que los demás lo hicieran todo...quiso voltearse para ver a naruto y disculparse pero las palabras de su sensei la sorprendieron.

- tendremos que cancelar la misión- hablo kakashi analizando la situación- la mano de naruto puede terminar volviéndose un grave problema.

- ¡¿que?!- grito naruto - ¡pero si estoy bien, fue solo una cortada, nada serio Dattebayo!

- ¿no lo hueles cierto?- dijo sasuke tranquilamente a su amigo que al notar su cara de confusión decidió explicarle- tomate un minuto para oler el ambiente y notaras un raro y fuerte hedor.

- Es...cierto- dijo naruto oliendo el lugar- ¡¿pero que tiene eso que ver?!

- Ese olor naruto- continúo kakashi- es veneno y por la intensidad diría que uno muy fuerte.

Tanto como naruto como hinata dieron un respingo por lo sucedido, de por si estuvieron cerca de morir pero ahora se daban de cuan cerca estuvieron realmente.

- etto...k-kakashi-sensei- hablo al fin hinata- ¿no t-tiene un antídoto?

- No, la verdad no tengo idea de que veneno es y por ello debemos actuar rápido- dijo kakashi desviando su mirada hacia tazuna- naruto podría perder su mano o incluso morir por esto ¿no cree que nos debe alguna explicación?

- Yo no...- trato de decir tazuna pero kakashi lo interrumpió.

- Antes que decida mentirnos otra vez- hablo firmemente kakashi- le diré que se que esos Ninja venían por Ud. y no por nosotros, dado que dos de mis alumnos pudieron morir, es mas, uno de ello esta peligrosamente herido...debo confesar que estoy bastante molesto y si no quiere que lo abandonemos a su suerte, mejor empiece a hablar.

Se podría decir muchas cosas acerca de kakashi pero si algo no podía desmentirse era el hecho que sus alumnos eran lo mas importante para el y que aquella situación donde quedaron en peligro por sus mentiras, lo dejo bastante molesto y no planeaba disimularlo ni mucho menos ayudarlo hasta saber de que se trataba todo ello en verdad.

Fue así, ante la mirada inquisidora del Jounin que el constructor de puentes tuvo que ceder y empezar a confesar todo lo que había ocultado. Les contó quienes eran sus perseguidores, quien los contrato, el porque lo querían muerto y el porque mintió en su solicitud para la misión, sin antes hacer un poco de chantaje emocional con cuentos de su hija y nieto.

- bueno...- dijo kakashi – debo admitir que es una conmovedora historia, en otras circunstancias lo ayudaríamos sin duda pero como dije la mano de naruto podría volver...-no termino de hablar ya que cuando volteo a ver a su alumno se encontró con una imagen bastante chocante.

- ¡naruto-kun!- grito hinata aterrada al ver como el rubio se apuñalaba su propia mano.

- ¡no!- vocifero naruto mientras movía el kunai dentro de su mano para que saliera mas sangre- la gente del País de las Olas necesita nuestra ayuda...no cancelaremos la misión por mi...no volveremos por mi, nuestra misión es proteger al constructor de puentes hasta que lo termine su trabajo...¡y así será!- finalizo sacando con fuerza el kunai.

En silencio tazuna le daba gracias a naruto y rogaba que sus palabras convencieran a su sensei y compañeros, para su alivio, el jounin acepto seguir con la misión a sabiendas de lo que podría venir pero si se le consideraba a fondo, en caso de que aparezca alguien muy fuerte ellos solo debían huir mientras el se hacia cargo, también sabia que era bueno que los chicos vieran cual era el nivel que tendrían sus futuros enemigos, sin mencionar que por la información que tenia, sasuke ya había despertado su sharingan, mas específicamente el lo había despertado la noche de la masacre pero desde aquel entonces seguía en el nivel mas básico, eso no era sorpresa para nadie ya que el sharingan solo puede evolucionar cuando eres impulsado mas haya de cualquier limite físico y mental, viviendo en la seguridad de la aldea, sin ningún entrenamiento especial por parte de su clan, es normal que siga sin pasar a las siguientes fases.

- bueno...- kakashi lanzo un suspiro- si así son las cosas no me queda otra opción. Pero antes que nada debemos hacer algo con tu mano naruto, no querrás morir por una hemorragia ¿verdad?

- ¡claro que no Dattebayo!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba de su bolsa Ninja un frasco- usare la pomada de hina...- para sorpresa de todos callo de golpe como si hubiera hecho algo malo para después bajar la mirada y guardar el frasco otra vez, cosa que extraño bastante a todos- mejor la vendo y ya...

Después de eso el camino se sumió en un silencio total y cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos en los cuales divagar, el mas alegre por raro que pareciera no era naruto sino el constructor de puentes que se sentía aliviado por el hecho de ya no tener que mentir y que a pesar de todos los Ninja habían accedido a ayudarlo dejando el tema económico de lado hasta que la situación del País de las Olas mejore.

Por otro lado kakashi iba pensativo sobre cuando seria el siguiente ataque, un mafioso como Gatou no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no ver a tazuna muerto y kakashi lo sabia, pero no se preocupaba por ello ya que era imposible que hubiese otro ataque el mismo día, lo mas probable es que Gatou pensara que ellos y tazuna ya estaban muertos, pero cuando supiese lo sucedido...enviaría al pez gordo.

Sasuke solo miraba de reojo a naruto y hinata, aquel par se comportaba bastante raro desde lo sucedió con los Ninja de la niebla que los atacaron -_¿estarán asustados?- _se preguntaba el Uchiha al ver a sus compañeros tan callados y con la mirada al suelo, en el caso de hinata eso era normal pero siempre que se ponía así venia acompañado de un notorio sonrojo y su típico jueguito con sus dedos, ahora lo único que sasuke podía notar era un mirada de tristeza y naruto era un caso levemente similar que de por si es muy raro en el pasar mas de 15 segundos en silencio -_¿que carajos les pasa a este par ahora?- _se pregunto antes de decidir cortar el problema de raíz, debía preguntarle a alguno de ellos.

_- Me odia- _se decía así misma una y otra vez la ojiperla- _ pero claro que me odia, no hice nada para ayudar al equipo, el me tuvo que defender poniendo en peligro su propia vida y cuando debí hacer algo ¡fui una completa inútil! mi padre tiene razón, solo soy un estorbo...le molesta tanto mi presencia que ni siquiera quiso usar la crema que le hice, debe darle vergüenza aceptar ayuda de alguien como yo- _pensaba para si misma hundiéndose mas en la culpa y en sus inseguridades.

Por otro lado la cabeza del Uzumaki era un completo desastre debido al mismo asunto pero desde su propia perspectiva.

_- ¡baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!- _se regañaba a si mismo constantemente el rubio- _¿porque fui tan estupido?!Maldición! siempre me quejo de sasuke y su actitud de "soy el líder" nunca lo ha dicho pero su forma de actuar lo representa y siempre me molesto pero ahora...!de no ser por el todos estaríamos muertos! Me he entrenado con el por años, he hecho de todo para alcanzar su nivel y cuando llega el momento de actuar me congelo...sin mencionar a hinata...!kami fui tan estupido! No pensé que seguiría en shock, debí haberla tomada a ella junto con tazuna y alejarlos de ese tipo- _naruto mira de reojo a hinata que no despega la vista del suelo- _aun debe estar asustada debí haber hecho algo mejor...me dio tanta vergüenza usar su pomada curativa, es mejor así, mientras tenga la herida y el vendaje, recordare que no puedo volver a dudar, la próxima vez no me congelare y no dudare.._

- Bueno muchachos- dijo kakashi sacando a todos de sus pensamientos- ya se hace tarde, por hoy acamparemos aquí y dentro de dos días más llegaremos a la costa donde tomaremos un bote para llegar al País de las Olas.

- ¿un bote?- repitió extrañado sasuke a lo que su sensei asintió- ¿pero no dijeron que el motivo porque no habían Ninja en ese lugar era por la protección natural de las olas?

- en un caso normal te daría la razón e incluso diría que es una locura querer ir en bote- explico tazuna-pero el motivo que decidí volver en estas fechas es porque durante esta fecha el mar se encuentra mas tranquilo pero es por tiempo limitado así que deberemos marchar rápido.

Después de unas horas ya estaban todos acostados, kakashi dejo un clon de sombras cuidando el perímetro para que pudiese descansar a medias pero principalmente para que los chicos descansen, tenia el presentimiento que necesitarían estar al máximo para soportar lo que venia. Mientras tanto en la carpa de los Gennin's que se habían organizado con hinata en el centro, sasuke a su izquierda y naruto a su derecha y a pesar de estar despiertos ninguno decía nada, fingiendo que dormían y por extraño que parezca, fue sasuke quien decidió acabar con aquel martirio, después de pasar años pegado a naruto se había acostumbrando a los gritos y su constante hiperactividad, tenerlo así de traquido lo volvía loco.

- ¿en algún momento Uds. hablaran de lo sucedido hoy?- dijo sasuke con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- cr-creo que na-naruto-kun esta d-dormido- dijo hinata susurrando.

- Si claro- menciono irónicamente sasuke- si estuviera durmiendo de verdad se estaría revolcando sin parar y roncando como un elefante.

- Deberíamos dormir- hablo de manera indiferente el rubio- mañana será un largo día.

_- Ni siquiera disimula el hecho que no quiere hablarme...- _pensaba tristemente la Hyuga.

_- Lo que necesitaba, ahora la Hyuga cayo en depresión...otra vez- _pensó frustrado el azabache- dobe, voy al baño acompáñame.

- ¿no estas grandecito como para ir solo?- hablo naruto sin abrir los ojo, sabia que sasuke quería sacarlo para que hablaron de algo, pero no tenia deseos de hablar de nada.

- Dobe- dijo sasuke en tono amenazante- o me acompañas u orino acá mismo.

Hinata se sonrojo bastante por las implicaciones de esa amenaza. A pesar de que sasuke no era del tipo que cumplía esa clase de amenazas, naruto sabia que sasuke era capaz de tocar el tema hay frente a hinata y algo en su pecho le decía que ella no debía estar presente cuando conversaran – de acuerdo- dijo mientras salía de su saco de dormir. Al salir avisaron al clon de kakashi que buscarían un lugar alejado para hacer sus necesidades pero que volverían pronto, caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a una laguna muy bella donde se reflejaba perfectamente la luna, naruto cansado e intrigado por el suspenso decidió romper el silencio en que se habían sumido pero sasuke se el adelanto.

- ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunto sasuke sin despegar la vista de la alguna.

- ¿ de que hablas Teme?- pregunto naruto confundido.

- ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que estas enamorado de la Hyuga?

Naruto dio un sobresalto y enrojeció violentamente por esa pregunta- ¡¿D-de que coño hablas?!- pregunto naruto bastante desagradado por el comentario.

- mas claro no te lo puedo dejar Dobe- dijo sasuke volteándose a verlo- siempre haz mostrado que te gusta la pequeña hinata, desde que éramos niños.

- ¡no tengo idea de lo que hablas Dattebayo!

- Bueno- sasuke suspiro desganado- supongo que me harás decírtelo todo ¿no?

- ¿Decirme que?- dijo naruto enojado por tanto suspenso.

- Mis motivos por el cual llegue a esto- menciono sasuke preparándose- para empezar, cuando éramos niños nosotros no nos llevábamos bien de entrada pero no hacia falta para saber que estabas loco por la Haruno...- dijo sasuke pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡eso solo fue un capricho infantil!- se defendió el uzumaki.

- Cállate y no interrumpas Dobe- hablo sasuke molesto, naruto siempre lo interrumpía- como decía, estabas loco por la Haruno, hasta que un día, puff, ya no te interesaba, lo que si te interesaba era siempre echarle miradas a la salida del salón.

- Nunca me entretuve mucho en clases- dijo tranquilamente naruto interrumpiendo a su amigo.

- Yo pensé lo mismo por mucho tiempo- respondió sasuke con una inquisidora mirada- hasta que un día me fije bien y note quien siempre se sentaba al lado de la puerta.

Naruto dio un respingo y decidió callar, no tenia argumentos para debatirle ese punto, igualmente no admitiría que miraba a hinata de reojo...conociendo a su amigo o cualquier persona que no estuviese en su lugar, lo mal interpretaría todo.

- luego esta el día de la selección de equipos- continuo sasuke al notar que su amigo no respondería al comentario anterior- ese día parecía que no querías hablar ni estar cerca de nadie pero apenas dijeron que ella estaría con nosotros casi saltaste de felicidad y para sorpresa, molestia mía, decidiste romper la tradición de "las comidas" donde siempre dijimos que comeríamos los dos solos sin terceros.

- ¿te molesto?- pregunto tímidamente el rubio, era verdad, esa era su tradición y casi una promesa que naruto no dudo un segundo en romper.

- Un poco al inicio ya que no me preguntaste nada pero supe como sacarle provecho- río sasuke al recordar aquel cómico día.

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto naruto confundido, especialmente al ver sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

- De nada- prosiguió sasuke- luego esta el examen de supervivencia, aquel día yo te ofrecí la idea de como eran dos cascabeles y nosotros éramos dos, dejáramos a la Hyuga por su lado y nosotros hiciera lo nuestro, claro no pensé que tratarías de golpearme por esa simple idea- dijo sasuke con un deje de simpleza.

- ¡claro que quise golpearte Dattebayo!- grito naruto enojado al recordar ese momento- ¡hinata es nuestra compañera y...!- no pudo continuar porque la mano del azabache le tapo la boca.

- Cállate joder- dijo sasuke enojado- ya lo se, no debes darme el mismo discurso otra vez.

Sasuke parecía cabreado por todo ello pero esa era su mascara ante la vergüenza que sentía, aquel día solo se puso a pensar en el y en naruto, no sintió interés en ayudarla a ella, a pesar del buen trato que tuvieron el día anterior, ahora se sentía avergonzado por ello ya que la Hyuga a pesar de estar enamorada de su amigo, siempre se procuro por los dos por igual y nunca le pidió a sasuke que hiciera algo para que naruto la notara, fue hay donde no solo un poco de respeto por la Hyuga nació al ver que tenia algo de dignidad sino un poco de agradecimiento porque se pregunto ¿como serian las cosas si alguien como Sakura o Ino hubiese terminado con ellos? posiblemente pasaría el día dándole lata e ignorando completamente a naruto

- y eso nos trae hasta hoy- finalizo sasuke- desde lo sucedido hoy ya ni la miras y ella esta igual, así que dime la verdad de una vez Dobe.

- Y-yo...no estoy enamorado de hinata- dijo naruto casi en susurro.

- Si claro- dijo irónicamente- puedes dejar de mentir cuando quieras.

- ¡que no es mentira!- repuso naruto enojado

- ¡entonces explícame todo lo anterior!- dijo sasuke bastante enojado, le molestaba que su amigo le mintiera descaradamente.

- E-es que ella...!ella es igual a nosotros!- dijo fuertemente naruto dejando sorprendido a sasuke.

- ¿De que coño hablas ahora?

- Eso...ella es igual a nosotros...ella conoce el dolor que causa la soledad- dijo naruto con una mirada muy seria dejando a sasuke sorprendido por sus palabras.

- No seas tonto Dobe...su familia...su clan...todos están...- hablo sasuke aturdido por lo que decía su amigo

- ¿vivos?- lo interrumpió naruto- sasuke...hay mas de una manera para ser hermanos- dijo haciendo una clara referencia a ellos- y hay mas de una forma para estar solo.

- Creo que estas equivocado...ella..- sasuke trataba de buscar argumento para refutar lo que decía su amigo.

- ¿acaso no recuerdas como la trata su padre? ¿No viste las miradas que le echaban su hermana y primo la última vez que la fuimos a buscar?

- Ya pero eso...- seguía sin encontrar argumentos defender su posición en el fondo, sasuke no quería que hubiera alguien mas como ellos, alguien mas que conociera ese dolor.

- ¿cuando la miras a los ojos...no ves el mismo dolor que ves al mirarte al espejo?- era definitivo, naruto había madurado demasiado y no sabia cuando lo había hecho, tenia mucha razón en eso ultimo, aunque algo de lo que decía no cuadraba.

- Digamos que tienes razón...aun así seguirías mintiéndome...- menciono sasuke mirando fijamente a su amigo.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Es que nosotros vinimos a conocer al padre de hinata y a su familia después de pasar el examen de supervivencia...así que o me estas mintiendo o ¿me estas diciendo que conociste a hinata mucho antes?

Naruto callo, no es que le avergonzara ese hecho, solo que jamás lo habían conversado, mas que nada debido a que cuando eso paso sasuke y naruto aun no eran amigos o mejor dicho recién se estaban empezando a costumbrar a la presencia del otro.

- etto...bueno..Si..Se podría decir que si- sasuke lo miraba como si hubiera decapitado al hokage y se hubiera comido sus sesos- ¡deja de mirarme así!

- Lo...siento...-dijo sasuke sorprendido- ¿pero como es posible que sean amigos de antes si yo siempre estoy contigo? ¿Y porque me lo tenías oculto?

- No lo estas entendiendo...es una algo complicada...- hablo casi en susurro.

- Simplifícalo- ordeno sasuke algo molesto de tanto secreto.

- Bueno...hache voy...- dijo el uzumaki tomando aire.

7 años antes

En el gran e intimidante complejo Hyuga todos guardaban silencio, pero este no era un silencio normal, era uno lleno de tensión, lo único que lo rompía era el sonido de los jadeos de una pequeña niña que trataba de ponerse en pie haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡levántate!- ordeno su padre.

- Ya es suficiente Hiashi- dijo uno de los cinco anciano que miraba el encuentro- lamento decírtelo pero es obvio que tu hija no esta calificada para ser una líder del Clan.

Eso para hinata fue una alarma en su cabeza, utilizo todas sus fuerzas para poder pararse en un vano intento por demostrarles a los ancianos que estaban equivocados respecto a ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo sus piernas la traicionaron y volvió a caer, mientras lo ancianos meneaban su cabeza de una lado para otro con desaprobación.

- nos retiramos- hablo una de las ancianas- dentro de un mes volveremos a tomarle la prueba de resistencia y habilidad, si no la pasa se le rebajara a la rama secundaria.

- Entendido- dijo Hiashi sin mostrar expresión alguna.

En cuanto los ancianos salieron del dojo Hyuga, hinata hizo todo lo que pudo para poder pararse y hablarle a su padre.

- padre...yo..

- cállate- le corto Hiashi- no eres digna de ser la heredera del Clan Hyuga, no eres digna de ser mi hija, no eres digna de nada, sal de mi vista- la frustración y vergüenza en su voz era muy notoria.

- H-hai- hinata hacia hasta lo imposible por contener sus lagrimas, cuando estuvo a punto de salir su padre volvió a hablar..

- Hinata...- la susodicha volteo para verle a los ojos- hasta que no vea que eres digna de lo que el destino te ha dado...no eres mi hija, eso te lo tendrás que ganar por merito propio.

- H-hai- fue lo único que pudo responder antes ir cojeando a su cuarto para encerrarse a llorar.

Las horas pasaban y la pequeña Hyuga solo pensaba en morirse, su propio padre le había dicho que no seria su hija hasta que se lo ganara -_¡lo intento con todas mis fuerzas!- _fue el desesperado pensamiento que tuvo como respuesta cuando recordó lo que le dijo su padre, pasaron las horas y el día se fue rápidamente, la pequeña hinata no había salido de su cuarto en ningún momento y nadie la había ido a buscar para nada.

Se levanto para mirar su reloj, ya eran pasada las 03:00 AM, pero no podía dormir, había esta pensando en una cosa que a cada segundo la convencía un poco mas – ¿_seria mejor si me fuera y nunca volviera?- _después de un rato junto suficiente determinación, puso unas cosas en su mochila y por primera vez en su vida dio gracias por la tendencia de las personas por ignorarla ya que fue sumamente fácil salir del complejo Hyuga sin ser vista y como si el cielo se estuviera burlando de ella o intentara detenerla, una modera lluvia comenzo, no estaba muy lejos de su hogar cuando esto paso, por un segundo concidero volver pero luego recordo –_ no eres mi hija, eso te lo tendras que ganar por merito propio- _las duras palabras de su padre seguian en su cabeza junto con una aterradora duda -_¿y si nunca consigo ganarmelo?- _bajo la cabeza y comenzo a correr con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el frio o que las gotas de lluvia parecia cuchillas en su cara, pero ya no se hecharia para atras. Facilmente burlo a los guardias de la entrada y corrio lo mas fuerte que pudo utilizando las palabras de su padre como impulso para no detenerse, para no mirar atras.

Tras un rato de fuerte trote no pudo mas y sus piernas comenzaron a fallar hasta que tropezo con una piedra haciendo que cayera de cara al barro, estaba cansada y muerta de frio pero se quedo recostada en el suelo ya que en el fondo de su corazon pensaba que eso era lo que se merecia y nada mas, despues de un rato no pudo contenerse mas y grito a los cuatro vientos las cosas en su corazon que tanto la atormentaban.

- ¡yo no lo pedi!- grito aun con la cara en el lodo mientras las algrimas salian descontroladamente por sus ojos- ¡no pedi ser la heredera del clan!- golpeo el suelo con su mano- ¡lamento ser tan debil! –volvio a golpearlo- ¡yo no queria nada de esto!- dio un golpe mas debil- Lo unico que realmente quiero...es morir...- dijo lo ultimo en susurro para si misma.

- no deberias hablar asi- dijo una voz haciendo que la pequeña se asustara mucho, al fin de cuentas estaba a las afueras de su aldea, con un horrible temporal en la madrugada.

Levanto la cabeza con mucho miedo para ver a la persona pero una nube tapaba la luz de la luna, sin mencionar las sombras de los arboles a los alrededores, tampoco pudo identificar bien su voz, la lluvia y el viento era muy fuertes.

- ¿q-quien es u-ud?- pregunto timidamente.

Sin contestar a su pregunta la tomo de su mano y la levanto del suelo y se la llevo con el hacia el bosque. Hinata estaba aterrada, pensaba que podrian estar secuestrandola, no seria la primera vez, pero cuando trato de calmarse se dio cuenta que la mano de su "secuestrador" no era mucho mas grande que la suya y que este la estaba llevando a un cueva, ahora su pregunta era ¿por que?

- ahora si podemos hablar bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La nube que tapaba a la luna desaparecio dejando que su brillo alumbrara aquella noche, el clima mejoro y el viento se calmo, por un segundo la pequeña hinata quedo hipnotizada por la sonrisa de aquel chico que la saco de la lluvia e infantilmente creyo que fue su sonrisa la que mejoro el clima, al fin y al cabo era esa sonrisa la que mejoraba su mundo.

- na-naruto-kun...-dijo en susurro.

- ¿eh?- el pequeño rubio puso una mueca de confusion- ¿nos conocemos?

La joven hyuga bajo la mirada con tristeza, la verdad era esa, para ella el era su sol pero para el, ella ni existia.

- e-estudiamos...juntos en la a-academia- hablo con la cabeza agachada.

- Je je je- río con una mano en la nuca- eso explica que no te recuerdo, nunca presto mucha atención a nada cuando voy a la academia- la chica al oír esto levanto la cabeza un poco feliz.

La excusa era tonta y patética pero para la jovencita enamorada eso le bastaba y sobraba, cualquier cosa era mejor que "no vale la pena mirarte" cosa que fácilmente podría decirle su padre, inmediatamente al recordar a su padre, volvió a bajar la mirada, naruto mas interesado en el porque bajo la mirada otra vez, le interesaba saber por que estaba allí hablando de morir y que no quería a su clan o algo así, así que como era su costumbre lo pregunto todo sin ningún tacto.

- ¿que haces acá a estas horas?- pregunto tan derepente que la niña se sobresalto- y ¿que era lo que gritabas sobre tu clan?

- Y-yo...no...- apenas podía hablar la pena y vergüenza que sentía porque su amado rubio la viera en ese momento.

- No te molestes si no quieres decirme- dijo fríamente naruto- bueno me voy, adiós.

Naruto conocía muy bien el rechazo y no tenia intensiones de buscar mas, al final de cuenta la chica por sus ojos, era una Hyuga, quienes no pueden verlo cerca de sus terrenos, pero justo cuando se iba de la cueva la chica lo tomo por la manga de su chaqueta y rompió en llanto, naruto podía soportar muchas cosas pero a una chica llorando...lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla y tratar de consolarla. La tierna cara de la pequeña Hyuga ardía de una manera sorprendente cuando su amado comenzó a abrazarle y en susurros le decía "no te preocupes...todo estará bien" no se dio ni cuenta cuando estaban sentados en el suelo de la cueva con naruto sin dejar de abrazarla.

- y...¿me lo dirás?- pregunto naruto después de un largo rato de estar en silencio mirando la pared.

- ¿que c-cosa?- pregunto la Hyuga que después de estar abrazada con su amado por mas de 40 minutos en silencio no recordaba ni como se llamaba.

- Ya sabes...- dijo el rubio sin soltarla por temor a que volviera a llorar-porque llorabas y eso...

La Hyuga lo agarra con mas fuerza y comenzó su relato, lloro varias veces en el proceso, algo nuevo para ella, en el complejo Hyuga le habían enseñado a no mostrar sus emociones y siempre pensar con la cabeza fría pero con el rubio era diferente y eso la hacia sentir tan feliz, llevaban unas horas hay juntos (¡de las cuales casi una hora abrazos!) ella lloraba y hablaba sin miedo, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida pero no fue hasta después de contarle todo al rubio y que el lanzara unas cuantas maldiciones por el trato que le daban que se dio cuenta que el rubio no había comentado mucho, es mas, ni siquiera sabia que hacia allí a esas horas de la noche.

- na-naruto-kun- susurro hinata.

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¿que hacías solo en el bosque a esas horas?- el rubio dejo de abrazarla y tomo un poco de distancia, ella lo lamento pero lo veía venir.

- B-bueno yo...es que hoy...es mi...cumpleaños- dijo con todo el pesar posible en cada palabra.

- ¡oh!- fue la exclamación de la Hyuga seguido de un _¡¿como pude olvidarme?!_ Era verdad, aquel día era 10 de octubre, el día en que nació naruto pero algo no tenia sentido- p-pero na-naruto-kun eso no explica del p-porque estas a-acá.

_- No puedo decirle la verdad...-_ pensó tristemente naruto al recordar que cada año en su cumpleaños le tiraban rocas a su casa, lo buscaban en la calle y le arrojaban fruta podrida o como el año pasado...organizaron una cacería...- no...No me gusta estar en la aldea este día.

Hinata considero preguntar el porque de eso pero lo pensó un poco, naruto no tenia padres así que tal vez era un día muy solitario para el, sin mencionar que no era muy apreciado en la aldea.

- ¿es...po-por tus p-padres?- hinata lamento preguntarlo apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, no solo se metió en asuntos que no le correspondían sino que lo pregunto sumamente mal.

- Yo no tengo padres hinata- dijo fríamente naruto.

- y-yo...p-perdón- la joven se sentía de lo peor ya que debido a su comentario el animo del rubio decayó gravemente- n-no me re-refería a e-eso...quise d-decir que los ex-extrañas.

- ¿como voy a extrañar a alguien que nunca conocí?- de por si naruto estaba triste al pensar en el trato de los aldeanos, pero al recordar o mejor dicho, al no poder recordar a sus padre, se sintió peor.

- P-perdón...solo te estoy haciendo sentir p-peor- dijo la Hyuga con tristeza, esa era su oportunidad para iniciar una amistad con su querido rubio y solo lo estaba arruinando.

-Será mejor que volvamos...por lo que me contaste tal vez tu padre no te aprecie demasiado pero esa familia vecina tuya o como sea se va a preocupar por ti- le recordó naruto tratando de referirse a la familia secundaria.

- T-tienes ra-razón...fui muy e-egoísta- hablo mientras se paraba para volver sola a su hogar y enfrentar la reprimenda merecida por su tonto comportamiento pero una mano sujeto de la suya deteniéndola.

- No fuiste egoísta- dijo con una gran sonrisa- solo estabas desesperada, la gente cuando esta desesperada hace cosas tontas, créeme yo lo se.

La cara de la jovencita cambio de pálida a un rojo intenso de un segundo a otro- h-hai- fue lo único que pudo responderle por esa muestra de apoyo y comprensión que tanto necesitaba, definitivamente si hubiera tenido un poco menos de timidez se le hubiera lanzado encima para poder abrazarla y darle las gracias por ser un humano tan maravilloso...claro pero su timidez era mucha ya que si quiera pensar en hacerlo la hizo sonrojar aun mas.

Caminaron por un rato pero todo estaba resbaloso por la lluvia así que naruto para asegurarse que su nueva amiga no se cayera y se ensuciara mas, la tomo de la mano sin previo aviso, estaba tan concentrado que olvido excusarse con ella del porque lo hizo con la pobre muchacha que estaba a punto de tener una arritmia.

_- ¡no te desmayes, no te desmayes, no te desmayes!- _era lo que se repetía así misma mientras se preguntaba si era normal sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus pies.

- Al fin llegamos- dijo el rubio soltando su mano y devolviéndola a la realidad.

- ¿eh?- dijo hinata confundida para después darse cuenta que estaban en la entrada de la villa- _¿cuanto tiempo paso desde que me tomo la mano?_- se pregunto a si misma ya que hasta donde recordaba se había distanciado bastante de la villa.

Entraron sin que los guardias los notaran y se encaminaron justos hacia la villa Hyuga pero cuando empezaron a acercarse naruto se detuvo.

- hache te dejo- dijo con una mano en su nuca- si te ven conmigo puedes tener aun mas problemas.

- Si...gr-gracias...p-por todo.- dijo haciendo una educada reverencia.

- No gracias a ti- dijo con una gran sonrisa, a la cual hinata respondió con una confusa mirada- gracias por haberme dado el mejor cumpleaños que he tendió hasta ahora.

Los ojos de la pequeña se empezaron a humedecer mientras su amado rubio se despedía y emprendía camino a su solitario hogar, ya había avanzado unas cuadras cuando sintió que alguien corría tras de el, instintivamente se volteo en pose de defensa pero al ver a una hinata jadeando y cansada se relajo.

- creí que entrarías a tu casa- dijo naruto confundido.

- T-tu...d-dijiste que es el m-mejor cumpleaños que has t-tenido...- dijo la chica entre jadeos.

- ...si...es que siempre estoy solo y...nunca había tenido a alguien con quien conversar- confeso confundido por lo que sucedida.

- B-bueno...un cu-cumpleaños n-no esta completo s-sin un r-regalo- diciendo eso hizo una reverencia con sus brazos estirados hacia el rubio que se fijo en la bolsita que le estaba entregando.

El rubio bastante anonadado por lo sucedido solo tomo la bolsita y saco lo que tenia dentro, se sorprendió al ver una pequeña cuerda negra para la muñeca que tenia un dije con la forma del símbolo del clan Hyuga.

- s-se que no es...no es la g-gran cosa pero...

- ¡gracias!- dijo el rubio abrazándola fuertemente- muchas gracias hinata-chan.

- N-no es n-nada...naruto-kun...

- Mejor vete...nos veremos el lunes en la academia- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

...

-...y cuando me alcanzo me dio un dije para muñeca con el símbolo de su clan- dijo naruto finalizando su relato- después de eso le dije que el lunes nos veríamos en la academia.

- ¿y que paso después?- pregunto intrigado su amigo- ¿porque no se juntaron en la academia?

- Por que..._eso _paso aquel lunes...- dijo con mucho pesar naruto.

- Ya veo...eso explica el porque sucedió- dijo sasuke con una mano en el mentón- siempre quise preguntártelo pero no quería que reviviéramos ese día, no fue agradable para ninguno de los dos.

- Si...pero al menos ese día sellamos nuestra amistad- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Al menos algo bueno salio...

- ¿Ahora me entiendes?- pregunto naruto- todo eso paso porque debieron vernos aquel día que se escapo, imagina que hubiera pasado si hubiera intentado ser su amigo.

- Entonces fue por eso que siempre la andabas viendo y por eso te pusiste tan feliz cuando nos seleccionaron como equipo- afirmo sasuke.

- ¡Exacto Dattebayo!- grito muy feliz naruto al ver que el mal entendido acabo- ahora no importa que pase somos compañeros les guste o no y ya que estamos los tres juntos ya no sentirá esa soledad.

- Tu siempre tratando de resolver problemas ajenos- dijo en tono de reprobación el azabache- bueno ya que aclaramos todo eso no me queda mas que decir que dejes de ser un idiota ya que con la actitud que estas tomando solo la estas alejando, habla con ella y arreglen este asunto- ordeno sasuke- ahora volvamos que ya llevamos mucho tiempo acá.

- ¡yosh!- dijo mientras seguía a su amigo.

- Por cierto- dijo sasuke sin parar de caminar- ¿que paso con su regalo?

- ¿Uh? Eso lo tengo guardado en mi casa, nunca lo ocupe después de lo sucedido.

- Ya veo...mejor apresurémonos.

- ¡espérame teme!

...

En otro lugar lejano a todo los sucedido con el equipo 7 se podía ver un edificio con una forma muy cercana a la de un panal de abejas, aunque la verdad era que quienes estaban dentro eran mas peligrosos que cualquier abeja en el mundo, especialmente el jefe de aquel lugar, un mafioso enfermo y adicto al poder, que era capaz de llegar a cualquier extremo por mas poder, un hombre sádico, vengativo y sin problemas de lastimar a cualquiera para alcanzar su metas, aquel hombre que le gustaba que quienes estén por debajo de el, estuvieran muy por debajo de el, un perfecto ejemplo era la situación del País de la Ola, si aquel hombre era su gobernante en las sobras pero esa era solo la punto del iceberg en cuanto a sus maldades.

- Gatou-sama- dijo un hombre hincándose ante el.

- ¿Porque me molestas durante mi cena?-dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo de su bistec.

- Mi señor he venido a informarle que los hermanos demonio han fallado, un grupo de reconocimiento fue a buscarlos cuerpos como ordeno pero solo los encontró a ellos en un mal estado.

- ¿y tazuna?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia a la situación aparentemente.

- Sigue con vida, por lo que nos dijeron va acompañado del "Copy Ninja" Hakate Kakashi y un grupo de Gennins.

- Ya veo- dijo mientras tragaba el pedazo de bistec que corto y tomaba un poco de vino- si los hermanos demonio nos dieron toda la información útil, elimínalos.

- Si mi señor- dijo sin levantar la mirada- ¿como procederemos sobre el asunto de tazuna?

- Envía a Zabusa para acabar con el- por primera vez el subordinado levanto la mirada con sorpresa y pánico.

- Mi señor, creía que le habían informado que zabusa...

- ¿No quiere traicionar?- le interrumpió Gatou- ¿ esta metiendo su nariz en donde no debe? Si es sobre eso no te preocupes, para zabusa el no nos traicionara todavía, por lo que veo aun nos necesita así que hará lo le ordene.

- Pero señor, ¿porque correr riesgos innecesarios? ¿Porque no lo manda a eliminar de inmediato?

- Porque aun no se que es lo que quiere exactamente- dijo mientras ponía su servilleta sobre la comida para dar a entender que ya había finalizado- tengo una buena idea de que es lo que quiere pero necesito saber como consiguió esa información.

- Ya veo mi señor, entonces cuando lo sepa todo lo eliminara.

- Si todo sale como quiero- dijo con una macabra sonrisa- zabusa, tazuna, hakate Kakashi y todos los que estén cerca de ellos morirán de un solo tiro

- Ya veo, le avisare entonces sobre su nueva misión.- se paro para irse pero la voz de su jefe lo detuvo.

- Por si acaso- dijo Gatou mientras se daba vuelta- que tengan un ojo sobre zabusa en todo momento, en algún momento se comunicara con alguien y lo atraparemos.

- Si mi señor- dijo desapareciendo.

- Zabusa es solo un pequeño problema- dijo Gatou en la aparento vacía habitación- le aseguro que no habrá cabos sueltos ni interrupciones.

- Mas te vale- dijo una persona saliendo de la sombras- no tolerare fallas, si todo sale bien, tendrás tu recompensado.

- ¿Entonces es seguro?- dijo Gatou con una maligna sonrisa.

- Por supuesto- dijo la persona saliendo de las sombras con una macabra y enfermiza sonrisa- no me falles y pronto todos te saludaran como...el Rokudaime Mizukage.

- Muchas gracias Orochimaru-sama.- dijo volteando a ver a su maligno aliado en ese perverso plan que habían tejido juntos.

2 días después.

Naruto había aprendido muchas cosas importantes en su vida, pero una de las principales es que si sasuke te da un consejo/orden debes hacerlo, al menos en su caso, ¿por que? Por tres simple y sinceros motivo que naruto descubrió con el pasar del tiempo.

1.- sasuke era muy inteligente y precavido.

2.- a pesar de sus discusiones y peleas, sasuke aunque no quisiera admitirlo, siempre estaba pensando en lo que era mejor para el y sus amigos.

3.- sasuke nunca los jodería.

Era por eso que naruto siempre hacia lo que sasuke decía, hasta ahora...

- ¿vas a hablar con ella o no?- le dijo susurrando sasuke a su amigo unos metros mas atrás de hinata y compañía.

- ¡cállate- le susurro el igual- ¡deja de presionarme!

- Ayer no lo hiciste en todo el día- le recrimino sasuke- mientras mas tiempo pase peor será.

- Solo estoy pensando en como romper el hielo- se excuso naruto nervioso.

- Yo te puedo ayudar con eso- le dijo sasuke con una sádica sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?- dijo naruto esperanzado- ¡¿como?!

- Sígueme- sasuke apresuro el paso hasta quedar un poco mas atrás de la depresiva Hyuga, entonces de las miles de manera para ayudar a su amigo, sasuke Eligio la que mas lo haría reír, empujo violentamente a su amigo sobre la Hyuga haciendo que el rubio cayera sobre ella en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Tanto kakashi como tazuna se voltearon a que pasaba y no pudieron contener una sonrisa al ver al par de chicos en aquella vergonzosa situación- por kami naruto ten mas cuidado, mejor ayuda a la Hyuga a pararse, dijo mientras avanzaba junto con kakashi y tazuna.

- naruto- kun...- trato de decir la jovencita cuyo rostro ardía como el más poderoso de los volcanes.

- hinata-chan...y-yo quería disculparme...- dijo sin levantarse.

- ¿P-por que?- la muchacho olvido momentáneamente su situación ante tal comentario.

- desde que nos atacaran...he estado distante de ti...me daba vergüenza mirarte porque no te pude ayudarte- dijo naruto desviando tristemente la mirada.

- no digas eso n-naruto-kun, yo debí actuar mejor, solo me quede allí sin hacer nada... y si me ayudaste- le corrigió- de no ser por ti, sasuke-san no habría tenido tiempo de ir a ayudarme.

- creo que ambos actuamos mal- dijo naruto a lo cual la Hyuga le dedico una mirada triste seguida de un asentimiento- pero eso esta bien.

- ¿P-por que dices eso?- la joven kunoichi ahora si estaba confundida.

- por que ahora cuando estemos en una situación peligrosa y sintamos ese pánico otra vez, debemos recordar lo que podría pasar y superarlo, con esto en mente podemos superar nuestros miedos ¡Dattebayo!

-¿t-tu crees q-que yo p-podría superarme a mi m-misma?- pregunto sin ilusionarse.

- ¡claro que si Dattebayo!- le dedico una muy sincera y bella sonrisa- ¡te lo juro hinata-chan! ¡Nos haremos fuertes junto!

Hinata iba a responder pero la voz de tazuna a distancia los interrumpió- ¡si el par de tortolos ya termino, les recuerdo que su misión es protegerme no hacer cochinadas de adultos en medio del camino!- ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver como sus compañeros que los miraban desde lejos y luego voltearon a ver para darse cuenta que naruto seguía sobre ella en esa comprometedora posición - ¡kyyyya!- fue lo que grito mientras se sonrojaba de una manera impresionante y le daba a su rubio compañero un golpe de juuken sin chackra en el pecho para alejarlo lo mas posible y lo consiguió...arrogándolo varios metros hasta impactar contra un árbol.

...

- ¿se-seguro que ya no te d-duele naruto-kun?- pregunto angustiada hinata.

- Ya cálmate te dije que ya no me duele- dijo con una sonrisa pero cunado trato de erguirse el dolor aprecio en pecho de nuevo obligándolo a toma runa posición casi fetal.

- Te pasa por pervertido- le recrimino sasuke- mira que hacer eso en la vía publica en medio de una misión.

- ¡que no estábamos haciendo nada!- contesto sonrojado anruto que había tenido que soportar las burlas tanto de sasuke y kakashi.

Sasuke iba a contestarle pero algo pasó en el ambiente, el aire se sentía más pesado, el cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar a no ser para empezar a temblar, cuando volteo a ver a sus compañeros estaban en una situación similar. Si...sasuke Uchiha ya había sentido eso, dos veces en su vida, pero le eran mas que suficiente...esa era un aura asesina y una poderosa, la primera vez que sintió una fue el día de la masacre de su clan, su hermano irradiaba un aura asesina que quedo aturdido de tan solo estar parado frente a el, claro los cuerpos aun calientes de sus padres a unos metros mas tampoco ayudo mucho, pero a pesar de todo la segunda vez que sintió esa aura asesina...fue tan fuerte que pensó que se moriría por estar en su presencia...esa fue la vez que sasuke conoció al "prisionero" de naruto que desgraciadamente para el, debido a su sharingan y al poco control que tenia sobre el en aquel entonces...termino conociéndolo personalmente.

- ¡agáchense!- fue el grito de hinata que saco al azabache de sus pensamientos que respondió instintivamente a la orden sin siquiera pensarlo y fue una suerte que lo hizo ya que pudo ser como algo realmente grande paso por encima de ella para quedar clavado en un árbol- una espada...- afirmo la chica que gracias a activo su Byakugan cuando el ambiente se tenso pudo notar como el arma iba a cortarlos por la mitad, pero a pesar de tener su Doujutsu activado no se dio ni cuenta como o cuando aquel hombre se paro sobre el mango de la gran espada.

- bien...-dijo en un tono bastante sádico el misterioso enemigo- que comience el juego...

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado**

**Y que los haya sorprendido, como dije poco a poco la historia se ira desligando mas y mas de la version original.**

**Bueno sin mas que agregar dire que el siguiente cap se llama:**

"**¡Incapacitado! Cuando la sombra de la muerte acecha a los inocentes."**


	6. Los temibles clones de agua!

**Hola buenas, como estas? Espero que bien**

**Bueno quiero empezar disculpandome por 2 meses sin actualizar**

**Los que han leido mi historia hasta ahora, sabran que no me gusta excusarme**

**Ya que no sirve para nada, pero esta vez de manera inusual me explicare superficialmente el porque me demore tanto, primero que nada fue que me tomo un mes de "vacaciones" por asi decirlo, que tanto escribir, ninjas y naruto, estaba a punto de defecar kunais, por ello decidi tomarme un descanso, ni quiera lei fanfic ne ese tiempo, despues de ese tiempo empece a escribir el cap pero la primera vez, llegua a la mitad y lo borre todo ya qu eno me gustaba para nada como iba, luego lo intente otra vez con otra idea, no me gusto, asi que despues de meditarlo, me decidi a cambiar totalmente la idea del cap y me gusto como quedo, aunque claro me tomo bastante escribirlo, sin mencionar que es el cap mas largo que escribo hasta ahora que consta con 19 paginas word, eso seria mi explicacion, los vere al final del cap, espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber ;)**

**...**

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**El poder de zabuza **_

_**¡Los temibles clones de agua!**_

Todos estaban bajo un sepulcral silencio, asombrado y aterrados por la persona que tenían enfrente. Su aparición que haría ver simple la "dinamic entrade" de gai-sensei los dejos asombrados y algo asustados, pero no tanto con su mirada, no tenían idea de quien era el, pero una cosa sabían y la sabían muy bien, su segundo enfrenamiento ninja seria en ese lugar y que si no tenían cuidado, ese lugar seria su lecho de muerte, pero claro en vez de reflexionar sobre ello y pensar en lo que podría conllevar, naruto decidió ponerse a gritar.

— ¡¿se puede saber quien carajos eres tu y porque nos tiraste esa mierda?!— vocifero naruto molesto pero antes que diera algún paso kakashi lo detuvo.

— Quieto... — dijo con una mano en su hombre- este hombre es demasiado peligro, lo mejor será que te quedes con sasuke y hinata protegiendo a tazuna.

— ¡pero kakashi-sensei...! — trato de replicar naruto, después de su vergonzoso desempeñó contra los hermanos demonio, naruto deseaba tener algún enemigo para demostrarle a todo que no era un cobarde que debía ser salvado por sasuke.

— ¡naruto! — Clamo con severidad, para luego suavizar su tono— te necesito con sasuke y hinata, protegiendo a tazuna en caso que algo mas pase ¿ok?

— Ok...- murmuro naruto para correr hacia sus compañeros y ponerse en pose defensiva, de nada serviría seguir discutiendo, sin mencionar que la seriedad que mostraba su sensei al ver a aquel sujeto, lo desconcertaba.

Kakashi miro a su contrincante y supo de inmediato que no seria una batalla fácil, podía sentir como emanaba su chackra sin siquiera concentrarse, además algo dejo muy desconcertado a Copy Ninja, durante unos segundos podría haber jurado que podía sentir dentro de el un chackra bastante oscura, similar al caso de naruto pero diferente al mismo tiempo, por unos segundos pensó en la posibilidad de que el fuese una especie de Jinchuuriki o algo así pero le resto importancia al asunto ya que eran supociones basadas en presentimiento, fácilmente podría habérselo imaginado. Hubiera estado unos segundos mas pensando en ese intrigante hecho pero su oponente empezó a hablar.

— ya veo por que los Hermanos Demonio fallaron en asesinar al constructor de puentes— declaro zabuza- siendo que te tenían a ti como oponente, el conocido mundialmente como "Copy Ninja" o "Kakashi The Sharingan".

— ¿"sharingan"? — murmuraron sasuke y naruto a la vez, mientras que hinata se sentía confundida debido que lo que poco que sabia sobre los Uchiha era que el Sharingan era su rasgo sanguíneo propio y exclusivo su clan.

— Yo no soy el único famoso aquí...Momochi Zabuza mas conocido como "El demonio en la neblina" — aclaro kakashi sacando un kunai y preparándose para la batalla, la fama de su oponente era casi tan grande como la suya y aunque a kakashi no le gustara hablar de ello, eso solo podía significar que era demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Me conoces, eh?- dijo sonriendo bajo sus vendajes faciales, había pasado tiempo desde que zabuza no estaba parado frente a un oponente verdaderamente fuerte— si es así sabrás que no me gusta divertirme solo.

Kakashi chasqueo con la lengua prediciendo lo que sucedería — ¡chicos, tomen a tazuna y escóndanse en el bosque hasta que yo los busque! — la repentina orden los hizo sobresaltarse, aun así los chicos asintieron, pero apenas avanzaron unos metros en su camino aparecieron cuatro zabuzas que los rodearon rápidamente.

— no dejare que escapen— sentencio manera inexpresiva zabuza— y si tratas de ayudarlos, será el tiempo que necesito para matarte, pero descuida para que no sientas la tentación tengo algo para ti— hablo para después iniciar una secuencia de sellos que al terminarla un manto de neblina los rodeo, de esta manera kakashi no podía ver a sus alumnos y viceversa.

— En ese caso deberé matarte rápido— dijo mientras levantaba su bandana de su ojo y la pupila de su sharingan giraba localizando a su objetivo y rastreaba todos su movimientos, había pasado tiempo desde que el Jounin sensei no se veía obligado a usar su mejor arma pero la situación lo ameritaba.

**...**

Mientras ambos Jounin comenzaban su batalla a muerte los tres gennin´s se las veían contra un paisaje poco favorable para ellos. Sin perder más tiempo sasuke tomo el control de la situación.

— ¡Hinata usa tu Byuakugan y dime el numero exacto de enemigos y su localización! — grito el azabache sin quitar la vista de los cuatro clones frente a el, zabuza no era un simple tonto, no podría a todos sus clones frente a ellos, el tendría un As bajo su manga.

— ¡hai! — después de la secuencia de sellos y de escanear el área por unos segundos, corrió rápidamente para posicionarse detrás de tazuna— en 75 metros a la redonda hay un total de siete individuos, a 57 metros al este se encuentra kakashi-sensei y el zabuza original peleando, frente a Uds. hay un total de cuatro clones de zabuza, en nuestra retaguardia se encuentran dos clones mas ocultos entre los árboles. — concluyo la joven Hyuga dejando a su rubio compañero impresionado por sus habilidades de búsqueda y rastreo, mientras que el azabache chasqueaba la lengua deseando haberse equivocado.

— una Hyuga ¿eh?- dijo uno de los clones oculto saliendo de su escondite— y sin marca en la frente...supongo que me ganare el odio de los Hyuga cuando te mate.

Todos se quedaron quietos analizando a sus oponentes, sasuke trato de ver la situación de la manera más imparcial, pero eso no trajo ningún buen presagio para el joven azabache.

Se encontraban en desventaja numérica, aunque naruto usara sus clones de sombras, sus oponentes aun los superaban en habilidad y experiencia, sin mencionar el hecho que ellos debían pelear y defender a tazuna al mismo tiempo, considerándolo un momento, supo que si quería sobrevivir, como mínimo debía alejar a tazuna de la zona de una forma u otra.

— ok, chicos— hablo al fin sasuke— no les mentiré, las cosas están muy mal para nosotros... — todos tragaron saliva con miedo— por como yo lo veo, solo tenemos dos opciones viables, la primera es pelear y buscar/crear alguna abertura en su formación para que uno de nosotros pueda escapar con tazuna y los otros se quedan a ganar tiempo.

— ¡no podemos hacer eso! — exclamo naruto.

— ¡naruto! — hablo autoritariamente sasuke— ¡necesito que madures un poco y pienses con claridad! ¡no estamos en la academia, somos ninjas y no seremos el primer ni el último con bajas en una misión! — exclamo sasuke exaltado para después dejar escapar aire y decir sabias palabras— esta es la vida que elegimos, ya que solo con esta...seremos capaces de cumplir con nuestros sueño, lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento, es hacer lo imposible para cumplir nuestra misión y confiar en que nuestros compañeros podrán mantenerse con vida en una situación así.

Naruto y hinata se sorprendieron por esas palabras, eran ciertas, muy ciertas, ellos eran ninjas, tenían a la muerte como fiel compañera todos los días, su deber era cumplir con la misión y tener fe que sus compañeros conseguirían salvarse de alguna forma, no era una agradable forma de pensar pero en la situación que estaban, era eso o nada, claro pero para llegar a ese punto primero alguien debía poder escapar con tazuna y los clones no lo permitirían.

Los clones observaron detenidamente a sus jóvenes oponentes, no por ser unos niños debía subestimarlos, eso seria un error bastante tonto, cada clon pasaba su mirada de uno en uno buscando algo, algún signo de debilidad o torpeza, como dice el dicho "un equipo es tan fuerte como su miembro mas débil" tras unos minutos de observarse uno de los clones pudo verlo, a pesar de estar atenta y en posición de batalla sus piernas temblaban, algo raro de ver en los inexpresivos y sin emociones Hyuga, no le di mas vueltas al asunto y ataco, quería terminar rápido con el asunto, así que los dos clones que habían estado ocultos se lanzaron, uno fue a asestar un ataque directo contra la niña del equipo y el otro dio un gran salto empuñando su espada para cortar en dos al constructor de puentes.

Hinata quedo paralizada nuevamente, su oponente era mucho mas rápido de lo que tenia previsto, en menos de dos segundos ya estaba en la zona de corte de su espada y no podía moverse debido a la impresión y al terror por encarar nuevamente a la muerte, vio como la hoja de la espada iba a cortarla por la cintura cuando derepente sintió como alguien la tomaba de su chaqueta y la tiraba hacia atrás salvándola, ese alguien era sasuke.

— ¡maldición Hyuga no te vuelvas a paralizar!— le grito frustrado por quedar de nuevo en la misma situación— ¡naruto protege la delantera yo me ocupare de este par!

Grito mientras hacia una secuencia rápida de sellos para después lanzar rápidas pero pequeñas bolas de fuego al zabuza en el aire— ¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu flor del fénix! — fue lo que escucho la joven Hyuga cuando su compañero realizo su Jutsu pero de nada sirvió ya que con agregar un poco de chackra a su espada y abanicarla una vez, fue suficiente para eliminar la bolas de fuego del uchiha y para literalmente caer sobre el con su pesada espada, fue un milagro que el azabache consiguiera evadir el golpe.

Instintivamente giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba naruto y se fijo que había creado más de cuatro docenas de clones para frenar a los otros zabuzas, en realidad no les tomaba mucho eliminar a los clones de naruto pero al menos los retenía. Mientras seguía en el suelo se maldijo por ser tan débil y por ser un estorbo para su equipo por segunda vez en la misma misión, vio como el zabuza que la había atacado anteriormente levantaba su espada, listo para bajarla con guillotina y eliminar a la pequeña kunoichi, por unos segundos hinata considero que tal vez sea lo mejor, de esa manera ya no les estorbaría mas a sus compañeros y su torpeza no los pondría mas en peligro, antes de que zabuza atacara hinata solo cerro los ojos esperando su muerte pero algo hizo eco en su mente.

"_Cuando estemos en una situación peligrosa y sintamos ese pánico otra vez, debemos recordar lo que podría pasar y superarlo, con esto en mente podemos superar nuestros miedos ¡Dattebayo!"_

Esas dulces palabras de su amado, la estremecieron, el confiaba en ella, confiaba en que podría superarse a si misma y no podía defraudarlo, no a _el, _tampoco a sasuke o a kakashi-sensei, ese momento fue toda una Epifania para la joven ninja, durante años había querido ser la digna heredera de su clan, que su padre y el concejo la miraran con orgullo y respeto, pero en aquel momento a ella no le interesaba el clan, solo quería ser una digna miembro del equipo 7, una digna alumna de kakashi hakate, una digna compañera-amiga de sasuke y naruto, pero mas que nada quería que la siguieran viendo con agrado y cariño, seria por eso que lucharía, seria por ellos que no se detendría y por nadie mas.

Con una confianza poco vista en la joven kunoichi, abrió sus ojos para mirar a su agresor sin mostrar ni un ápice de miedo, cuando la gran espada de zabuza estaba bajando para cobra una nueva victima, rápidamente dio una voltereta inversa sobre su espalda, de esta manera no solo consiguió evadir su ataque sino obtener una oportunidad de oro, el clon de zabuza estaba con al guardia baja debido al sorpresivo movimiento de la muchacha sin mencionar que había clavado su espada al suelo, sin perder tiempo se puso en la posición de combate de los Hyugas y se lanzo al ataque sin mostrar duda alguna en su mirada. —...32 golpes divinos... — murmuro antes de comenzar su ataque, zabuza solo atino a soltar su espada y retroceder pero cuando quiso hacer algo ya tenia a la ninja frente a el, la cual estaba lista para lanzar sus mortales ataques.

— ¡2 palmas!- grito al impactar sus palmas llenas de chackra en ambos pectorales del clon, este solo pudo cerrar los ojos por el repentino dolor— ¡4 palmas! — grito antes de volver a atacar sin perder ni un solo segundo— ¡8 palmas! — el clon de zabuza trato de hacer algo pero cada golpe que recibía con llevaba mucho dolor que lo inmovilizaba unos segundos mas, los que usaba la joven kunoichi para seguir arremetiendo contra el— ¡16 palmas! — a esta altura todos miraban sorprendidos como la tímida kunoichi no paraba de darles poderosos golpes al ex-Jounin de kiri—!32 palmas!— grito dando por finalizado su ronda de ataques con un remate que lanzo a su oponente por los aires.

El clon de agua salio disparado unos cuantos metros hasta chocar contra un árbol en el cual se deshizo volviéndose un charco de agua al igual que su espada que había estado clavada al suelo. Hinata realmente no podía creer que ella había tal cosa, no consiguió realizar los 64 golpes divinos pero era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos y eso había sido suficiente para vencer a uno de los clones, realmente se sentía orgullosa de si misma, pero no pudo celebrar mucho ya que varios gritos de dolor se escucharon a su espaldas, al voltearse a ver se encontré con una imagen bastante extraña, literalmente llovían naruto's, al parecer los zabuza's se cansaron del rubio y atacaron al unísono.

— soy yo...- dijo el naruto original, poniéndose de pie entre los poco clones que aun le quedaban- ¿o este tipo es mas fuerte que hace un minuto? — dijo mientras se acercaba a tazuna para después ordenarle a los clones restantes que se pusieran en formación de defensa Manchi para proteger a tazuna.

— Creo que se lo esta empezando a tomar en serio— acoto sasuke mientras se acercaba a tazuna sin perder de vista al clon que casi lo mato— ¡Uds.!— llamo sasuke a los clones— a la primera oportunidad que tengan traten de alejar a tazuna de hache, no podremos pelear y defender por mucho tiempo.

Los clones bufaron molestos por el autoritario tono del azabache, pero no replicaron nada a parte de unos balbuceos que sonaban a "ya se le subió a la cabeza" o "maldito teme"

— ¿qu-que deberíamos...ha-hacer? — dijo entre jadeos la Hyuga ignorando las quejas de los clones.

— Para empezar tu deberías comerte esto— dijo sasuke mientras le lanzaba suavemente una píldora de alimento— ese ataque tuyo es devastador pero te quito mucho chackra, con eso podrás compensarlo, no son tan buenas como las del clan Akimichi—aclaro— pero de algo servirá.

— Gr-gracias sasuke-san— dijo mientras se la comía y veía como le pasaba una a naruto también, pero a diferencia suya este se la guardaba en el bolsillo, por unos segundo pensó que podría ser por orgullo pero luego recordó que el rubio siempre tenia mucha energía.

— ¿teme...sabes algo sobre este jutsu que nos podría ser útil? — pregunto naruto esperanzado, recordaba como el azabache se la pasaba leyendo libros sobre distintos Jutsus o información sobre gente que aparecía en los distintos libros Bingo de cada nación.

— Bueno... — dijo sasuke pensativo tratando de recordar cualquier cosa útil— este jutsu es diferente al jutsu clon de sombras— aclaro sasuke— la mayor diferencia entre estos dos jutsus es debido a que estos clones de agua no son tan fuertes como el zabuza original, tienen solo una parte del chackra del zabuza, por su numero diría que cada uno tiene una sexta parte del poder de zabuza— naruto y hinata tragaron saliva nerviosos al pensar en el poder real de su enemigo— esto les da varias limitaciones entre ella esta la distancia que pueden mantener con el original.

— Ya veo ¿entonces solo tenemos que alejarnos de esta zona y sus clones no nos podrán tocar? — pregunto inocentemente naruto.

— ¿crees que nos permitirán alejarnos? — respondió sasuke— lo único que nos queda es seguir peleando y esperar a que kakashi consiga vencer rápido al zabuza original.

— ¿qu-que deberíamos ha-hacer? — pregunto la Hyuga con sus energías re-establecidas.

— Bueno...para empezar ¿alguna objeción con que yo tome el liderazgo de la situación? — pregunto sasuke mientras formulaba algún plan de ataque, sabia que la Hyuga no tendría problemas, en esos momento daba gracias que no fuese como el resto de su engreída familia, naruto por otro lado...bueno esperaba que tomara la situación con madurez.

— Po-por supuesto que n-no sasuke-san— dijo rápidamente hinata, no quería herir los sentimientos de naruto pero ambos sabían que sasuke era un líder nato, naruto era mas como un...revolucionario...o alguien al que se le sea fácil generar caos.

— Tsk— chasqueo la lengua naruto ante la pregunta— ¡esta bien...!pero mas te vale que no se te suban mas los humos a la cabeza teme! — amenazo naruto con un ego claramente herido, ante la cruel realidad.

Sasuke solo pudo reír levemente para después mostrar una mirada fría y calculadora, la verdad no tenían muchas opciones y ninguna era realmente buena, pero debía usar lo poco que tenia — _si nos aplicamos dos a atacar a un clon en especifico y uno de nosotros defiende a tazuna junto con los clones de naruto... puede que tengamos una oportunidad..._ —pensó detenidamente el azabache, de inmediato pensó que de ser así el plan de acción, la chica del equipo tendría que defender mientras el y el rubio atacaban, era lo mejor, sasuke y naruto tenían una excelente coordinación y conocían al revés y al derecho las habilidades del otro.

— Hyuga—llamo sasuke de manera tan seria que hizo sobresaltar a la kunoichi que respondió con un "Hai" — te quedaras en la retaguardia protegiendo a tazuna mientras el dobe y yo atacamos— la muchacho volvió a responder positivamente y te posiciono frente a frente al clon que anteriormente había atacado a sasuke. — naruto necesito que me apoyes en mi siguiente ataque ¿de acuerdo?-sasuke sabia que naruto no era excepcionalmente bueno con las indirectas o con la sutileza, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si se había hecho entender correctamente, para su suerte naruto solo sonrío de medio lado ante la idea y asintió.

— bueno... — dijo uno de los clones frente a naruto y sasuke— ¿van a quedarse allí conversando o harán algo?

— Tu lo pediste— dijo mientras comenzaba una secuencia de sellos ya vista por zabuza— ¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor del fénix! — al instante varias bolas de fuego salieron disparadas de la boca del azabache.

— Tsk- chasqueo la lengua un clon mientras se acercaba a los otros tres— pudiste intentar algo nuevo al menos— los cuatro clones cargaron chackra viento en sus espadas pero cuando iban a abanicarlas algo los detuvo.

— ¡Estilo de viento: Balas de aire! — exclamo naruto mientras varias bolas de aire comprimido chocaban por detrás con las bolas de fuego haciéndolas mas rápidas, grandes y candentes.

Los zabuzas ante el sorpresivo movimiento atinaron a evadir, tratar de frenarlo se había vuelto inútil. Sasuke ya previo que lo esquivarían y justo cuando uno de los clones creyó estar a salvo pudo ver como el azabache los impactaba en el aire mientras le clavaba un kunai en el pecho.

Los demás clones no mostraron interés por su compañero caído y siguieron con el ataque que naruto trato de repelerlos con varias hordas de clones que servirían como escudo humano. Mientras sasuke caía al suelo sobre el clon clavo con mas profundidad el kunai para asegurarse que lo eliminarían pero sus ultimas palabras lo sorprendieron— je je je, solo me estas facilitando mas las cosas. — dijo para después volverse un montón de agua, al inicio sasuke quedo confundido por ello pero el grito de dolor de su mejor amigo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

**...**

El naruto original vio como sasuke se lanzaba contra un clon de zabuza impactándolo en el aire y no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción, al menos su estrategia había servido, se hubiera detenido a pensar en lo genial que eran por estarle pateando el trasero a un ex-Jounin pero se vio obligado a volver a la realidad al notar que un zabuza había logrado traspasar su muralla de clones, se puso en posición de defensa pero quedo sorprendido ante la velocidad del clon que apenas le dio tiempo de agacharse para evitar ser decapitado por la gran espada, pero apenas se levanto recibió un poderoso golpe en las costillas con el canto de la espada que lo mando a volar varios metros por los aires. Sorprendido por ello naruto callo en cuenta que cada vez que los clones de zabuza atacaban eran mas rápidos y fuetes que las vez anterior, quiso levantarse pero noto que de un simple golpe le había roto una o dos costillas —_maldito... ¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?_ —se pregunto naruto mirando al zabuza que lo lastimo, sus clones ya ni siquiera iban por tazuna que estaba siendo resguardado por uno cuantos clones de naruto entre los matorrales, deseaban primero que nada eliminar a los gennin's y dejar a tazuna como su premio.

Naruto desvío la mirada hacia los demás campos de batalla, vio como hinata hacia hasta los imposible para conectar uno de sus letales golpes pero su oponente los evadía y contraacaba con ferocidad que dejaba a la joven kunoichi en una muy mala situación, por el otro lado estaba sasuke con los clones de naruto, de los cuales ya quedaban muy poco, peleando contra dos zabuzas que parecían tomarse las cosas como un juego, naruto nunca fue lo que se conocería como un shinobi brillante pero algo le parecía muy extraño en aquel jutsu, sonaba algo loco pero naruto podría jurar...que cada vez que destruían un clon...los demás se hacían...mas...

La cara del rubio se volvió tan blanca como una hoja de papel— ¡Sasuke! ¡hinata! — grito desesperado naruto para capturar la atención, sus compañeros desviaron su atención de sus enemigos y centraron su atención en el rubio— ¡se hacen más fuertes! — vocifero naruto dejando a sus compañeros confundidos— ¡cada vez que destruimos un clon, el chackra no desaparece, se dispersa a los demás clones haciéndolos mas fuertes! — el par de azabaches abrieron sus ojos tan violentamente que casi desgarran sus parpados ante lo dicho por su camarada rubio.

Ambos azabaches miraron a sus oponentes esperando alguna reacción que afirmara o negara lo dicho por su amigo pero en sus respectivos oponentes no hubo reacción, en cambio el zabuza que estaba peleando contra naruto hizo una mueca divertida bajo sus vendajes fáciles para después ponerse una mano la cara y soltar una tenue pero sádica risa.

— je jeje— río el zabuza que estaba peleando contra naruto— nunca pensé que el estupido del grupo seria quien descubriera el secreto de mi jutsu.

— Maldición... — murmuro con frustración sasuke recordando lo que le había dicho uno de los clones un poco antes— solo los hacíamos más fuertes.

Tazuna que estaba siendo resguardado por cuatro naruto's, veía todo lo sucedido a una distancia segura. El viejo constructor de puentes no podía evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago ante lo sucedido, no solo se sentía desesperado por su casi inminente muerte, si no que también sentía una profunda culpa de haber arrastrado a unos niños con el, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirado y murmurar algo para si mismo.

— Esos niños... — murmuro con pesar tazuna desde su escondite viéndolo todo— no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

Los gennin's, no importa como lo vieran, no conseguían encontrar alguna escapatoria de la situación, no podían huir ya que apenas se voltearan para correr zabuza los mataría, seguir luchando ya no tenia sentido, si por milagro eliminaban a otro clon, los restantes se harían mas y mas fuertes. habían eliminado dos clones de agua y los restantes le estaban dando una brutal paliza, sasuke y naruto por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaban dudando, no solo de si lograrían salir con vida de allí o no, también se preguntaban si deberían haberse retirado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad pero para su sorpresa fue la kunoichi la que hablo.

— ¡n-no me importa! — dijo reactivando su Byakugan— pro-prometimos ayudar a t-tazuna-san para que termine su puente para que salve a su país ¡y no pi-pienso retroceder mi p-palabra! — la pequeña tomo aire para continuar no quería tartamudear ya que lo iba a decir era demasiado importante para ella— ¡ese es mi camino ninja! — vocifero para lanzar contra su enemigo haciendo hasta lo imposible para conectar algún golpe.

Sasuke y naruto se sorprendieron ante esas palabras, no solo por la seguridad que demostraba a pesar de su constante tartamudeo, si no también al recordar la miles de veces que naruto pronuncio aquella palabras en el pasado, hinata de verdad creía en aquellas palabras y ellos no podían olvidar su significa, sin dudar mas, se lanzaron contra sus oponentes esperando lo mejor.

**...**

Tras un poco mas de diez minutos, la situación no había mejorado mucho, claro ahora ya no eran cuatro clones de agua, si no tres, cortesía de la pequeña kunoichi y su mortal ataque de "34 golpes divinos" aunque no todo fue bueno, para empezar, una vez destruido el clon, los otros tres se hicieron tan fuertes y tan rápidos que apenas podían evadir sus ataques y los golpes que conectaban eran demasiado fuertes, sin mencionar que debido al poder de los clones, la joven Hyuga se vio obligada a utilizar tres veces mas chackra en cada golpe que la primera vez, lo que ocasiono que casi se desmaye del agotamiento y que sufra quemaduras en su manos por uso excesivo de chackra.

— chicos... ¿que...hacemos...ahora? — dijo entre jadeos naruto mientras gotas de sudor caían por su barbilla.

— No lo...se- hablo sasuke en las misma condiciones que su amigo. — no debemos...parar, solo quedan...tres de ellos.

Los tres zabuzas se posicionaron a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos con una sonrisa burlona bajo de vendajes faciales— esto es...meramente patético— hablo lenta y jocosamente, a sus jóvenes oponentes, causando la cólera del rubio.

— ¿!patéticos!? — vocifero indignado naruto— ¡ya vencimos a tres de tus clones y acabaremos con Uds. no importa cuan difícil sea! — el zabuza que estaba hablando se quedo callado al igual que sus pares unos segundos para después explotar en una estruendosa carcajada.

— ¿que es tan gracioso? — pregunto sasuke tras haber recuperado un poco el aliento.

— Hablan como si realmente me estuviera esforzando— hablo dejando confundidos a los gennin's, ante la expresión de los muchachos, zabuza decidió explicarse— ¿acaso no notaron que...no he usado ni ninjutsu o genjutsu? — pregunto con falsa inocencia— es más, lo único que he hecho con mi espada es abanicarla de un lado para otro— aclaro el demonio en la neblina.

Los muchachos palidecieron de manera de ultratumba y como cinta de video, sus mentes comenzaron a reproducir toda la batalla, hinata ante tal realidad no pudo mas y se desplomo en el suelo, realmente lo único que la mantenía en pie era su determinación y sus esperanzas en ganar la batalla, pero esas simple palabras de ex-Jounin de kiri consiguieron romper el espíritu luchador de la muchacha, aun peor, hicieron que su alma se plasmara de miedo, al sentir eso no pudo hacer mas que sentirse como la peor de las hipócritas, no mucho tiempo antes ella profesaba las palabras que su amado solía decir y ahora temblaba de miedo en el suelo, principalmente solo para salvar un poco de su dignidad frente a su compañeros decidió ponerse de pie, aunque fuera inútil igualmente, debido a las quemaduras no podía usar sus manos para pelear y aunque no estuviera, su agotamiento y falta se chackra era demasiado grande

— ¡cállate!- grito un colérico naruto— ¡¿que no escuchaste hace rato?! — exclamo naruto a sus oponentes tratando de cambiar su miedo por la ira— ¡ya lo dijo hinata-chan, no retrocederemos a nuestra palabra! Ese es nuestro camino ninja— anuncio naruto con una sonrisa para después correr a toda velocidad contra los tres zabuzas.

— ¡detente naruto! — exclamo sasuke en un vano intento de detener a su amigo.

— ¡Tu no eres el único que se estuvo conteniendo maldito! — proclamo el rubio para después saltar— ¡Jutsu Multiclones de sombras! — grito mientras que el cielo se venían un centenar de naruto's, lo cual era su máxima capacidad de clones realizables.

— Ese jutsu ya me tiene aburrido— murmuro uno de los zabuzas para después hacerle una seña a uno de sus compañeros que después hizo un sello y se deshizo, dejando solo a dos zabuzas.

— _Ese clon...se deshizo a si mismo...pero ¿porque?_ — lo medito durante un segundo ya que no fue necesario mas, la respuesta era simple, quería acabar con todo eso de un solo golpe. — ¡aléjate de el naruto! — grito a todo pulmón el azabache, consiguiendo la atención de su amigo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Estilo de agua: Jutsu gran vortex de agua— bien merecido tenia su nombre aquel jutsu, fue lo que pensó sasuke al ver la gigantesca onda de agua que iba contra ello haciendo pedazos todo a su paso, los clones de naruto desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron, el y hinata hicieron lo posible por escapar del poderoso ataque pero no alcanzaron a correr mucho antes que las gran onda de agua los golpeara por la espalda derribándolos, ni siquiera tazuna y los clones de naruto se salvaron del ataque a pesar de estar protegiéndose con los árboles, la onda de agua simplemente derribo todo a su paso.

**...**

Poco a poco la muchacha de ojos perla fue despertando sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido, al moverse se dio cuenta que tenia la mitad del cuerpo en un charco de agua, sin mencionar el hecho que un árbol había colapsado peligrosamente cerca de ella, estaba aturdida y confundida, pero tras unos segundos los recuerdo de la batalla fueron llegando a su joven mente poniéndola en alerta, rápidamente quiso usar su byakugan para encontrar a su equipo y a la persona que debían proteger pero apenas trato de hacer una posición de manos, sintió bastante dolor, sus manos seguían con quemaduras por el uso excesivo de chackra, luego tras auto-analizarse cayo en cuenta que no tenia chackra suficiente como para activar su línea de sangre— _patético..._ —pensó la muchacha ante su situación pero dejo sus menosprecios en segundo plano ponerse a buscar a sus camaradas y a su supuesto protegido, tazuna fue fácil de encontrar ya que solo estaba a unos cuantos metros con de donde se despertó en condiciones similares a las de ella. Tras moverlo un rato consiguió despertar a un muy aturdido constructor de puentes.

— ¿...que...que sucedió? — pregunto sentándose en una árbol que había sido derribado cerca de el, mientras se frotaba su adolorida cabeza, una de sus cotidianas resaca no era nada a lo que sentía ene se momento.

— Fu-fuimos alcanzados por un ataque enemigo— contesto la joven muchacha preocupada por no ver a sus compañeros por ningún lugar.

— ¿donde están tus...? — quiso preguntar tazuna pero fue interrumpido por un grito de dolor que hizo un hueco en el pecho de la chica, sin pensarlo se levanto y corrió hasta donde escucho el grito, siendo seguida de cerca del anciano.

Al llegar se encontró con sus compañeros peleando contra un solo zabuza que por cierto les estaba dando una paliza—¿_ellos estaban peleando con todo mientras yo dormía?_ —se pregunto a si misma la kunoichi, mortificada por la situación, jamás se había sentido mas irresponsable e inútil pero sus reproches fueron silenciados al caer en cuenta de solo había un zabuza— _¿acaso...lograron vencer al otro clon?_ —se pregunto la muchacha que tuvo que desviar la mirado al ver como el clon de agua tomaba con su mano derecha la cabeza del rubio y con la izquierda la del azabache para después golpearla entre si con mucha fuerza, se sentía tan impotente, quería ir a ayudar, debía hacerlo pero la cruda realidad es que no podía hacer nada, en su actual situación solo les estorbaría y serian heridos tratando de protegerla, sus cavilaciones personales fueron interrumpidas por la voz del constructor de puentes.

— h-hey chica... — dijo tazuna nerviosamente a la espalda de la muchacho, claro que cuando se volteo no espero encontrarse con el segundo clon de agua de zabuza parado imponentemente frente a ella a un escaso metro de distancia.

— Tsk— chasqueo la lengua el clon con desde— me tomo un rato encontrarte, pero al fin podré matarte— dijo mirando fijamente a tazuna ignorando olímpicamente a la kunoichi — sal del camino niña. — ordeno sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Hinata sintió el terror correr libremente por todo su cuerpo pero se quedo en el mismo lugar un paso atrás de tazuna sin mover un dedo ni quitar su cara de terror del rostro— ¿no me oíste? Lárgate— ordeno mientras tomaba el mango de su gran espada y la desenvainaba, hinata se encontraba muerta de miedo, hace rato que ella había dejado de ser oponente para los clones, es mas se preguntaba si en algún momento lo fue realmente, mientras el miedo se filtraba por su cuerpo en sus oídos podía escuchar los débiles gritos de dolor por parte de naruto y sasuke, a pesar de todo ellos no paraban de luchar, se sintió tan bien cuando por una vez ella los inspiro a ellos, aunque se sentía titánicamente patética por el hecho que su resolución no duro mucho, ante esas dos perspectiva la joven kunoichi no sabia si debía sucumbir ante el miedo que le generaba su oponente claramente superior o seguir luchando, tazuna al ver esto decidió tomar la decisión por ella.

— vete— susurro tazuna mirando al suelo con una melancólica sonrisa.

— ¿q-que...? — respondió confundida la chica.

— Uds. no deben morir por mi errores— dijo sacándose sus rotos lentes para limpiar la lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos— si yo muero, tu sensei y compañeros se salvaran... —hablo sin levantar la mirada— por favor, si puedes, encuentra a mi hija y a mi nieto y diles que lamento no haber salvado al país como lo jure sobre la tumba de kaiza.

— T-tazuna-san— murmuro hinata, aquel hombre entregaría su vida para salvar la de ella y su equipo, no es como si tuviese muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir igualmente...pero mientras existiera una posibilidad, ella debería seguir luchando y si no habían posibilidades, su deber como kunoichi de la hoja, como miembro del equipo 7 era crearlas.

Zabuza ignorante de las cavilaciones de la joven gennin decidió que no le daría más tiempo, si quería quedarse parada allí y morir por nada, el no tenia motivos para mostrar piedad con aquella muchacha, sin perder mas tiempo solo ataco.

Cuando la espada de zabuza se dirigía a matar al constructor de puntes la ojiperla lo saco de la trayectoria del arma, tomándolo por la ropa y alejándose de su oponente, de la misma forma que sasuke había hecho con ella.

— ¿que...que estas haciendo niña? — dijo tazuna confundido para luego cambiar su expresión a enfadado— ya he aceptado mi muerte y...

— ¡pero yo no! — exclamo poniéndose en pose de combate entre el y zabuza— no fue solo na-naruto-kun, todos prometimos continuar c-con esta m-misión para así salvar al país de las olas. — dijo con determinación preparándose para morir si era necesario.

— Tsk...por favor niña— hablo con tono despectivo zabuza, ya se sentía frustrado de que aquellos chicos no parara de estorbarle— mírate, apenas puedes usar tus manos y no necesito ser un ninja sensorial para saber que ya no tienes chackra.

— No me importa— dijo tan segura que llego a sentirse orgullosa— seguiré peleando no importa que.

— Como quieras— dijo zabuza empuñando su espada pero cuando iba a atacar se detuvo en seco al igual que el zabuza con quien peleaba sasuke y naruto, segundos después ambos clones se volvieron un montón de agua.

— ¿que...que haz hecho? — pregunto tazuna sorprendido y extremadamente confundido.

— ¿yo? N-no he hecho na-nada— murmuro confundida la ojiperla para después fijar su atención en su compañeros.

Al visualizarlos en el mismo lugar donde estuvieron peleando fue corriendo a ver como se encontraban siendo seguida de cerca por tazuna, al llegar a ellos quedo horrorizada al ver sus múltiples moretones y heridas por todo su cuerpo, su ropa mostraba claramente que habían visitado el suelo muchas veces. Apenas dijo algo para llamar su atención ambos chicos se voltearon con un kunai en la mano en pose defensiva de manera tan rápida que la hicieron sobresaltarse, pero al ver que era su amiga relajaron sus músculos para después palidecer, ya que se habían olvidado completamente que el otro clon se había ido a buscarlos mientras ellos peleaban, rápidamente naruto fue con su compañera y empezó a acosarla con pregustas relacionadas con su bienestar y si habían visto al otro clon, pero tras unos segundos sasuke interrumpió el interrogatorio para acotar algo bastante importante.

— ¿que le paso a esos clones? — dijo sasuke centrando su atención en los charcos de agua— ¿kakashi-sensei derroto al zabuza original?

— Eso debió pasar- dijo naruto mirando a todo lados— ese tipo no estaba dando una paliza y derepente se esfumo.

— ¿sa-saben donde e-esta kakashi-sensei? — pregunto curiosa y preocupada la ojiperla, tal vez su sensei gano la batalla pero no aparecía en ningún lado, podría haber sido herido de gravedad o peor, pensó alarmada la Hyuga.

— Ummm— medito sasuke desviando su mirada hacia el lugar donde quedaba aun un poco de neblina— estaban peleando allá— dijo señalando el lugar— debe seguir por ahí, vamos.

Sin dudarlo sus compañeros y el constructor de puentes siguieron la orden del azabache, siguiéndolo hacia el lugar donde estaba la neblina, a pesar de que se había empezado a disipar, aun era muy densa, tanto que apenas el grupo entro en ella quedaron cegados sin poder ver más allá de su propia nariz.

— t-t-teme... — hablo un nervioso y asustado naruto, sasuke que se encontraba a poco metros de el lo escucho, no pudo contener su burlona sonrisa, su amigo era valiente, fuerte y determinado, pero en cuanto hablaban de fantasma y cosas de ese estilo, se volvía un completo cobarde— acabas de enfrentarte en un combate a muerte con un shinobi que tiene uno de los perfiles mas sangrientos del libro Bingo en kiri y ¿ahora me dices que un poco de neblina hará que mojes los pantalones?

— ¡Ca-cállate teme — grito naruto entre furioso y avergonzado.

— Chi-chicos...no peleen— trato de calmar a su compañeros pero sin poder verlos no sabía si tenía éxito o no en su cometido. — de-debemos buscar a kakashi-sensei.

Tazuna al escuchar la infantil discusión puso una mueca de extrañeza— _hace unos momento hablaban como adultos listos para morir si era necesario...ahora vuelven a actuar de acuerdo a su edad...¿será que los ninjas pueden modificar su personalidad acorde a su situación?_ —se pregunto tazuna mientras escuchaba a los muchachos.

— ¡cierto hinata! — exclamo naruto de improvisto haciendo que la susodicha se sobresaltara— ¿puedes usar tu byakugan para guiarnos en esta neblina?

La muchacha se incomodo y se maldijo, era la primera vez que naruto la necesitaba y justo en ese momento no podía usar Doujutsu, no le gustaba creer en el destino como su primo, pero si no era eso, definitivamente algo más grande que ella estaba en su contra.

— No... — dijo bajando la cabeza, dándole las gracias a la neblina ya que con ella sus compañeros no verían su patética expresión, en una situación así, estaba segura que neji o incluso hanabi habrían demostrado un mejor rendimiento a su equipo. — ya no m-me queda ch-chackra.

— No importa— dijo tazuna firmemente— en mi país de vez en cuando sale niebla aun mas espesa que esta— aclaro el viejo— solo tomémonos de las manos y caminemos en línea recta hasta salir de esta molesta neblina, después de eso buscaremos a su sensei y no iremos de este lugar.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, solo se acercaron a quien le estaba más próximo, dejando a sasuke adelante del grupo, seguido de naruto, atrás de el tazuna y al final hinata. Les sorprendió un poco el tamaño de la neblina ya que les tomo un rato caminando para salir de ella, pero una vez que lo hicieron...desearon no haber salido nunca.

Frente a ellos, sobre el agua se encontraba zabuza, vivo y utilizando un extraño jutsu de agua para retener a su sensei o ahogarlo, tal vez ambos.

— vaya, vaya— dijo zabuza con burla, definitivamente era el original— hasta que aparecen, ya nos estábamos aburriendo de esperarlos.

— ¡huyan de aquí chicos! — vocifero kakashi desde dentro de la esfera de agua.

— Je je je, que egoísta eres kakashi— menciono zabuza con cinismo— ¿no los vas a dejar jugar a ellos también?

— ¿qu-que esta pasando aquí? — pregunto naruto realmente confundido por la situación.

— ¡huyan! — recalco kakashi— ¡esta utilizando mucho chackra para retenerme aquí, deben huir ahora!

— Descuida kakashi— dijo zabuza embozando una gran sonrisa— ellos igual van a tener un compañero de juegos— dijo mientras hacia un sello con su mano libre, para después aparecer un clon de agua.

— _¡no de nuevo!_ —pensó naruto con terror al ver a otro clon de agua— _¡realmente estoy empezando a odiar ese jutsu!_

— Eso seria inútil... — dijo sasuke ganándose la atención de todos— mientras menos clones cree, mas ventajas tienen, mas fuerza, mas velocidad, mas chackras...se pueden alejar mas del original... — dijo lo ultimo casi como murmullo pero audible para todos.

— Je je je— río tanto el zabuza original como el clon— veo que pudiste estudiar bien mi jutsu, bueno no importa— dijo con desinterés— espero que estén listo para morir...

— ¿Sa-sasuke-san...que ha-hacemos? — pregunto temerosa la hyuga.

— Tsk- chasqueo la lengua el uchiha en respuesta, la situación no hacia más que empeorar

—huir es inútil...no cazara y matara con facilidad...pelear es igual de inútil, si zabuza no hubiera desecho sus clones antes, estaríamos muertos, por donde lo vea...si seguimos en el camino de zabuza...moriremos.

— ¡no digas eso! — grito naruto a su amigo— ¡ ya lo dijimos, no retrocederemos a nuestra palabra! ¡ese es...!

— ¿su camino ninja? — pregunto zabuza interrumpiendo a naruto para después explotar en una siniestra carcajada— ¿crees que eres un ninja solo por portar una bandana? Eso es una estupidez, puedes llamarte a ti mismo ninja, cuando tus manos estén manchadas con la sangre de cientos de enemigo, puedes llamarte ninja cuando tu perfil sea tan sanguinario que resaltes en el libro bingo como "Huir al avistar", solo así puedes llamarte un ninja verdadero.

— Zabuza...el demonio en la neblina...así que es verdad la historia de como ganaste tu nombre— hablo kakashi con cierta sorpresa en su voz— lo sucedido...hace ya 14 años en la academia ninja de kiri.

— Veo que oíste la historia— dijo zabuza como si hablaran del clima— ha pasado mucho desde entonces. — menciono restándole importancia.

— ¿de que están hablando? — pregunto sasuke cansado de ser ignorado por tan irrelevante conversación. — ¿que tiene que ver el examen gennin de kiri hace 14 años con nosotros?

— Hace 14 años en kiri había un examen gennin diferente al actual...más sanguinario... —respondió kakashi.

— ¿sanguinario? — pregunto naruto extrañado por esa respuesta— ¿que quiere decir con eso?

— Quiere decir— respondió zabuza seriamente— que antes, para volverte gennin, ponían a todos los alumnos a punto de graduarse en un lugar y los obligaban a matarse entre ellos— los chicos de konoha se sobresaltaron ante esa idea— solo la ultima persona en pie, tenia el derecho de volverse un ninja de verdad.

— Hace 14 años en kiri— continuo kakashi— pasó algo tan horrible, que fue el pie de inicio para cambiar el examen.

— ¿a-algo horrible? — pregunto temerosa hinata temiendo porque sus suposiciones sean correctas.

— Si... — murmuro kakashi bajando la mirada— un muchacho años menor que lo demás chicos, solo con el entrenamiento shinobi mas básico...ataco y mato a mas de 60 estudiantes a punto de graduarse, sin mostrar la menor piedad.

Los muchachos, incluso naruto, comprendieron a donde iba la cosa, si la situación era mala antes, después de oír esa historia, todo se había tornado horrible.

— si...recuerdo ese día— murmuro el clon con la cabeza gacha— se sintió tan...!bien! — grito levantando la mirada, se notaba a simple vista que sus ansias por matarlos le estaban afectando la psiquis.

Sasuke impulsado por el miedo y por su determinación de vivir, salto sobre zabuza con un kunai en la mano, esperando matarlo de un solo golpe y terminar con todo eso de una vez, lamentablemente el clon de agua los intercepto en el aire, dándole un poderoso codazo en la boca del estomago, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

— ¡sasuke! — grito naruto al ver a su amigo volar por lo aires para después caer de lleno al suelo.

— Es inútil que sigan luchando— dijo el clon de zabuza, mientras se acercaba para poner un pie sobre el azabache— Uds. son solo niños jugando a ser ninjas, jamás podrán ganar — Sentencio zabuza escuchando como alguien se acercaba lentamente.

Frente a el se encontraba un rubio claramente molesto por sus constantes comentarios sobre no ser ninjas reales, pero lo que mas les molestaba era el hecho de que siguiera diciendo que un ninja real era alguien que se hacia reconocer por sus matanzas y no por otras cosas.

— Ya cállate— murmuro naruto acercándose a zabuza con la mirada en el suelo— ¿no somos ninjas? ¿perfil sanguinario? ¿libro bingo? — pregunto aleatoriamente naruto sin esperar respuesta— no solo te venceremos maldito...terminaremos exitosamente esta misión, te diré por que...y mas te vale escribirlo en tu puto libro bingo... — anuncio mostrando una mirada llena de determinación y ambición— lo lograremos por que el ninja que se convertirá en el hokage naranja de la hoja, nunca se rinde y su nombre es ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

El clon de agua frunció el ceño ante esa solemne declaración, debía admitir que la ausencia de miedo en el rubio comenzaba a irritarlo y a interesarle, después de recibir la memorias de sus clones debía admitir que quedo impresionado, no importaba cuantas veces los golpeara, lo tirara al piso o tratara de cortarlo con su espada, el chico nunca se quedaba en el suelo mas de unos momentos, estaba bastante seguro que le había roto al menos dos costillas y que tenia una que otra contusión, aun así, estaba parado frente a el, sin miedo y declarando abiertamente que lo vencería y nada ni nadie se pondría en su camino, el ex-Jounin de kiri por un segundo considero la idea de invitarlo a ser parte de su plan, pero desecho la idea de inmediato, era solo un niño con tendencias masoquistas que no tenia relación con lo sucedido con kirigakure o con Gatou, debía eliminarlos a todos y seguir de incógnito hasta el momento del ataque, con esa firme decisión el clon de agua tomo el mango de su espada para desenvainarla y acabar con el azabache a su pies.

Por otro lado tazuna no podía estar mas impresionado, en ese punto cualquiera se hubiera quebrado, hubiese tirado la toalla pero aquel muchacho rubio no, seguía luchando y acaba de declararle al uno de los ninjas mas temidos en los continentes shinobis que le iba a ganar sin siquiera pestañear, por un segundo tazuna sintió curiosidad por el pasado del muchacho, se pregunto de que familia vendría o como fue su vida, ya que su actitud daba a mostrar que ya había estado cara a cara con la muerte en mas de una ocasión, irónicamente recordó cuando la misión empezó y le comentaron unos chunnin's que los gennin's que lo escoltarían, serian la heredera del mas poderoso clan de la hoja, un muchacho que era considerado el prodigio de su generación y un chico extra del montón que tendía a ser muy ruidoso, identificarlos no fue difícil. Pero en esa situación debía admitir algo, durante casi toda la misión el constructor de puentes pensaba que naruto seria el mas débil del equipo y que si morían seria por un fallo de el...ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez naruto no solo fuese el mas fuerte de los chicos...si no también que si conseguían sobrevivir, seria gracias a el.

Por su parte naruto al ver como su enemigo se disponía a tomar su arma, una alarma sonó en su cabeza y sin meditarlo mas de un segundo, se lanzo contra su oponente creando alrededor de veinte clones, que era lo máximo que podía hacer su situación.

Casi se pone a dar gracias cuando vio que zabuza le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago a sasuke haciéndolo volar varios metros de lugar, tal vez le dolería pero al menos su vida estaría fuera de peligro por unos cuantos segundo mientras se preparaba para ejecutar su plan.

Zabuza ya estaba bastante harte con ese jutsu de clones que realizaba constantemente el chico, definitivamente era especial, rara vez se podía ver a un Jounin hace mas de tres clones en una sola batalla, mientras que el gennin rubio había hecho alrededor de un centenar en el transcurso de la batalla, pero se notaba que el agotamiento lo consumía, solo por el hecho de estar mas lento o golpear mas débilmente, si no por que cada vez que utilizaba aquel jutsu era menor la cantidad de clones que podía utilizar— _acabare con esto de un solo movimiento_—fue su pensamiento mientras retraía su espada colocándola de manera que funcionara mas como una especie de abanico que como una espada, cuando los clones ya estaban suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar como kakashi le lanzaba otra advertencia a su alumno, claro ya era muy tarde— ¡Estilo de viento: Jutsu de viento cortante! — exclamo mientras abanicaba su gran espada generando una gran onda de viento que hizo pedazos a todos los clones del rubio, lanzándolo aun mas lejos que a su amigo y con múltiples cortes en todo su cuerpo, algunos bastante profundos, pero aun así, con múltiples heridas, prácticamente sin chackra y sin posibilidades de ganar...aun así, el rubio volvió a levantarse.

— no me molesta admitir...que te haz ganado mi respeto— dijo zabuza dejando a todos sorprendidos, inclusive a cierta personas oculta entre los árboles— por ello preferiría que te salieras de mi camino ya que mis deseos de matarte han disminuido.

— Yo...nunca... — pronuncio entre jadeos— retrocederé a mi palabra. — dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos del clon, sin pestañear.

Zabuza solo volteo los ojos, ya lo había aburrido tal frase pero noto que el chico realmente era adepto a aquella frase que para el ninja de kiri solían tener sentido, a final de cuentas no te vuelves uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla de la noche a la mañana.

— En parte me alegro— dijo zabuza preparándose para el ataque— al menos morirás con honor, lastima que no conseguiste volverte un verdadero shinobi niño...hubieras sido un buen oponente dentro de unos cuantos años mas o inclusive un excelente camarada.

— Un...shinobi...no se mide...por las muertes...que a causado— pronuncio mientras se paraba y tomaba algo de su mochila. — ¡si no por su determinación de nunca rendirse! — grito a todo pulmón el rubio mientras le lanzaba a su amigo una fuuma shuriken — ¡acabemos con esto sasuke! _Si no lo logramos con esto no lo haremos con nada._

El azabache se estiro para atrapar el arma con mucho pesar y dolor, debido al anterior golpe que zabuza le había conectado pero hizo caso omiso a ello esperanzado por el ultimo plan de su amigo, no fue difícil para ver deducirlo cuando atrapo la fumma shuriken y callo en cuenta que destilaba el chackra de su amigo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que en realidad no era un arma si no su mejor amigo lo que tenia en su mano.

Sasuke por sus adentros espero haber entendido bien el plan de rubio y disimuladamente dio un innecesario giro para sacar su propia fumma shuriken de su mochila.

— Shuriken de viento endemoniado: ¡remolino de sombras! — exclamo sasuke mientras extendía las dos armas al unísono sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

— ¿una shuriken, eh? — dijo el clon de zabuza curioso ante la desesperada táctica final de aquellos chicos— no me tocaras con eso— sentencio completamente seguro de si mismo.

— ¡ya muérete! — exclamo sasuke mientras saltaba y en el aire lanzaba la letal arma, el clon arrogantemente se preparo para atrapar el arma pero para su sorpresa el ataque no iba dirigido hacia el.

El zabuza original veía tranquilamente como el arma volaba rápidamente hacia el pero sin el menor problema consiguió atrapar el arma en pleno vuelo— les dije que no tocarían con la shuriken— les recordó el ninja renegado, pero para su sorpresa vio como una segunda shuriken venia hacia el, tanto hinata como tazuna sonrieron esperanzados ya era seguro que no podría atrapar el segundo ataque pero para su desdicha su enemigo la salto. Hinata aun conmocionada y aterrada al ver fallar su ultima esperanza dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros, esperaba verlos tristes, enojados, frustrados, esperaba verlos haciendo cualquier cosa excepto sonreír.

El lugar estaba sumido en tal silencio que el ruido de una pseudo-explosión a las espaldas de ambos Jounin capturo la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¡te dije...! — se escucho gritar a las espaldas de zabuza y kakashi que voltearon a ver sorprendido al igual que hinata y tazuna— ¡...que íbamos a vencerte! — vocifero naruto mientras le lanzaba un kunai con un sello explosivo colgando de un hilo al mango.

Zabuza completamente sorprendido y con la guardia baja, trato de evadir el kunai moviendo la cabeza pero la explosión causada por el sello explosivo lo lanzo unos poco metros a su izquierda, los mismo sucedió con el copy ninja pero en la dirección contraria.

La ira que surgió en zabuza fue tal que ya no le importaba nada, la imprudencia de ese chico había sido demasiado ya y lo haría pagar por ello, con su sangre. Utilizando la misma fuuma shuriken que antes había atrapado con su mano izquierda, dio una media vuelta encarando al rubio que todavía estaba en el aire, con terror plasmado en todo su rostro. Sin meditarlo ni por un segundo hizo girar la shuriken en su mano mientras se preparaba para lanzarla al rubio, todos los presentes supieron que iba a ocurrir pero parecía que le era imposible hacer o por la distancia o por la ausencia de chackra, inclusive el kakahsi estaba dispuesto a usar su propio cuerpo como escudo para proteger a su alumno pero la explosión lo lanzo demasiado lejos como hacer algo, solo pudo quedarse mirando como la gran arma volaba en dirección a su alumno que no podía ni maniobra o usar sus clones, estaba perdido.

— ¡naruto! — fue el desgarrador grito de sasuke al ver como el arma lo impactaba haciendo que una pequeña lluvia rojiza se esparciera por el agua mientras un ojiazul se hundía en el agua con la una mirada perdida y apagada, poco a poco todo se fue obscureciendo y los sonidos fueron desapareciendo hasta que no que nada, solo oscuridad.

**...**

**bueno ese fue el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, en esta saga podran ver como naruto se enfrentara a la muerte varias veces, sin mencionar ahora comenzara el entranamiento en el bosque del chackra pero no sera mucho como en el manga/anime, sera mas extenso y aprenderan mas, los siguientes cap como dije se dedicaran a entrenar y aprender varias jutsu para las siguientes peleas, sin mencionar que se mostrara el crecimiento de los personajes y sus interrelaciones y claro la trama seguira avanzando, en los siguientes caps se sabra sobre lo que esta haciendo Gatou y porque zabuza esta de incognito.**

**Comentan please, eso siempre anima a escribir ;)**


	7. Secretos en un equipo

**Holas gente! Como les va? Espero que bien**

**Aca tiene el septimo cap de mi fic, solo me demore una semana, asi que en comparacion a lo anterior, fue muy rapdio :D**

**Aun asi tuve problemas con este cap, para empezar me habia dicho que desde ahora ningun cap superaria las 20 hojas de word, cosa que falle de inmediato ya que este tiene 23 hojas word, sin mencionar que se suponia que iba a ser mas largo pero tuve que cortarlo ya que me estaba quedando muy largo para mi gusto.**

**Quiero dejar algo claro desde ahora, el chackra del kyubi no va a funcionar de la misma manera que en el cannon, hay mas adelante (en el siguiente cap seguro) se podran hacer una idea de como funciona, sin mas que agregar le dejo el cap y los vere al final del cap en las notas finales.**

**...**

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Secretos en un equipo**_

_**Los misterios de naruto**_

El shuriken iba a toda velocidad contra el rubio que nada podía hacer para salvarse, se pregunto en esos escasos segundos que le quedaban antes de morir si ese era su destino desde el inicio, el siempre trato de pensar que el quien construya su propio destino, pero tenia que admitirlo, gran parte de su destino fue trazado por un solo hombre que jamás conoció...el Yondaime Hokage, que sin su consentimiento puso una carga sobre sus hombros, una carga demasiado pesada, marcándolo de por vida en la aldea como un mounstro o el arma definitiva de Konoha.

Algo interrumpió sus cavilaciones, una voz que hace mucho no escuchaba, sinceramente el se alegraba por ello, esa voz solo se hacia presente en sus momento mas vulnerables, trataba de influenciarlo para hacer cosas...cosas malas...pero esta vez, dicha voz, estaba lleno de ira e indignación.

— _**¡no me arrastraras contigo maldito mocoso!**_ —__rugió el kyubi desde su interior, no le alegraba la idea de morir, pero morir junto con aquel rubio que el consideraba mas imberbe e insignificante de su especie le repugnaba aun mas.

Instantáneamente naruto sintió mucho ardor en su cuerpo, se movía desde adentro hacia afuera generándole mas y mas dolor, hasta que sintió como le quemaba los poros, no aguanto mas y lanzo un grito de dolor que pareció mas un rugido casi bestial. Paso menos de un segundo antes de que el rubio sintiera mucho dolor, pero estaba vez venia desde afuera — _la shuriken..._ —fue el pensamiento del rubio que al abrir levemente su ojo derecho vio como uno de los picos del arma entraba por su estomago y salía por su espalda.

El rubio shinobi después de eso escucho múltiples veces su nombres, pero no atendió, no tenia fuerzas, sintió como se empezaba a hundir en el agua, bueno, al menos eso le pasaba a su cuerpo físico, por dentro sentía como se hundía en algo calido y maligno al mismo tiempo, no le tomo mucho descubrir que ese "algo" era la oscuridad de su corazón.

**...**

A pesar de estar hundiéndose en el frío mar, de estar desangrándose, a pesar de todo ello, naruto sentía bastante calor, mas y mas mientras se hundía en las sombras...gracioso, parecía como si estas, lo estuvieran tratando de tentar, pero eso no era necesario, naruto estaba cansado, realmente cansado, lleva luchando contra el mundo desde que tenia memoria, nunca nadie se lo dejo fácil, es mas siempre trataban de obstaculizarlo, siempre resultaba herido en raros "accidentes"

En el hospital muchas veces se "olvidaban" de ponerle analgésicos, incluso sus mismos senseis trataban de sabotearle su educación, sin lugar a dudas, la instancia mas "memorable" de ello fue la vez que en medio de una excursión al monte de los hokages uno de sus maestros lo empujo disimuladamente al precipicio, de no ser por iruka, lo mas probable es que estuviera muerto. Era una opción cobarde...aun así...el descanso sonaba tan tentador...

— _¡naruto!_ —aquel grito lo hizo reacción, esa voz...sasuke.

Al recodar a su amigo de toda la vida, se quiso dar a si mismo una abofeteada, como podía ser tan tonto, descansar no era una opción, le juro a sasuke que el se volvería Hokage si el reestablecía su clan, sinceramente tenia miedo que si el se iba, su amigo se volvería a sumergir en su odio, rencor y deseos de venganza.

— _¡n-na-naruto-kun!_ —esa voz, sonaba más quebrada y llena de pánico que de costumbre pero aun así fue fácil de reconocer, hinata.

El rubio volvió a reaccionar, pensó en su compañera y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, desde siempre se había tomado la atribución de usar el sufijo "chan" con ella, eso daba a mostrar alguna clase de cercanía aunque no hubiera mucha entre ellos, desde que se habían vuelto el equipo 7 se llevaban muy bien pero nunca en casi tres meses se habían llamado "amigo/a" no era porque no viera así a hinata pero aun así, le daba cierto temor que reaccionara de alguna manera negativa, al fin de cuentas a la única persona que había llamado amigo era a sasuke.

— _Mantente conmigo niño._ — para el rubio aquella voz era desconocida, mas profunda y ronca que la de una persona normal, trato de abrir los ojos pero no veía nada claro, todo estaba borroso.

— _¡_¿_como esta?!_ — otra voz, naruto lo identifico fácilmente como su sensei, pero no tenia su jovial y despreocupado tono de siempre, ahora estaba plasmado de preocupación y pena.

Naruto embozo una tierna sonrisa, su sensei siempre había sido amable con el, inclusive cuando era anbu y lo concia por el nombre Inu, sinceramente, durante sus primeros años de vida, el rubio pensaba que el peliplata enmascarado era su padre, lastima que después de su quinto cumpleaños reasignaron a su guardián a otro lugar y no supo de el hasta que se volvió su sensei, aun así le tomo cierto tiempo identificarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, solo pudo dar gracias a kami por el equipo que le toco.

Naruto no consiguió escuchar mas después de la pregunta de su sensei, no pudo evitar que sus papados se cerraran dejándolo de nuevo en la oscuridad que esta lo envolvió una vez mas, ante esto se sentía temeroso, temía no volver a ver a sus compañeros, temía no cumplir su sueño, temía que su existencia hubiera carecido de significado, pero si moría en cumplimiento de una misión al menos su nombre seria grabado en la roca de los héroes ¿verdad?..Era inútil engañarse, eso no pasaría nunca, nadie lo permitiría, al fin y al cabo la aldea culpaba a naruto por la muerte de muchas de las personas que tenían sus nombres grabados, no lo veían como un shinobi de la hoja, lo veían como un mousntro que debía morir.

**...**

Ya no sentía ni frío ni calor, ni si quiera el suelo, era como si estuviera levitando, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos para quedarse adónico con lo que tenia frente a el, oscuridad, mucha oscuridad que lo llamaba, le ofrecía tranquilidad y un merecido descanso, a pesar de todo eso no era lo que mas añoraba el Uzumaki, el quería ser respetado por su aldea y encontrar a ese alguien especial que lo quisiera, pero la verdad era una sola y esa era que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mas. Tras una vida de luchas y de superar diversas adversidades ya se sentía cansado y poco a poco se dejo ser consumido por la oscuridad pero mientras esta lo arrastraba cada vez mas profundamente algo detuvo todo el proceso, algo había apresado su mano derecha y no lo soltaba, era calida y muy sueve, la sensación le gusto bastante al rubio, trato de ver quien detenía su inminente deceso a la oscuridad de su corazón, pero no consiguió verlo, aun así sintió como poco a poco lo tironeaba lejos de la oscuridad, tratado de alejarlo de esta, tratando de salvarlo, no sabia a donde los llevaría pero se sentía tan bien que solo se dejo llevar.

**...**

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo, su estomago ardía de tal manera que pensó que estaban haciendo un barbacoa encima de el. Quiso moverse pero su cuerpo estaba completamente endeble, lentamente movió su cabeza para ver a su alrededor, solo podía ver oscuridad, no como la de su interior, si no mas la bien oscuridad de la noche, acompañada del brillo lunar, trato otra vez moverse pero fue inútil, aunque si se dio cuenta de algo, su mano, estaba presa entre dos cosas, muy suaves y calidas, tal sensación le trajo recuerdos de su anterior viaje dentro de si mismo, movió su cabeza para mirar que era lo que lo retenía pero no consiguió ver nada, estaba muy oscuro y su visión seguía nublada, aun así sintió como la punta de su nariz tocaba otra cosa, le dio leves cosquillas antes de caer inconciente otra vez con una leve sonrisa.

**...**

Nuevamente el rubio se despertaba, aun así mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sus cuerpo seguía muy cansado pero mucho mejor que la ultima vez que estuvo consciente, su estomago le seguía ardiendo bastante pero mucho menos que antes, su factor curativo estaba trabajando a todo lo que podía o eso quería pensar ya que si no mal recordaba, estaba en medio de una misión y no le agradaba la idea de haber estado inconciente una semana...dejo eso de lado al sentir la calor del sol en su cara y una muy agradable calidez en su mano como la vez anterior, lentamente abrió los ojos para que era lo que tanto chocaba con su nariz. El rubio no cabía en su sorpresa al notar que la cosa que hacia cosquillas a su nariz, era nada más ni nada menos...que la nariz de su compañera. La única respuesta natural de su cuerpo fue tensarse completamente y quedar completamente paralizado, al final de cuentas sus rostros estaban _demasiado _cerca, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que podía sentir la tenue y calmada respiración de la kunoichi, solo bastaba con un leve movimiento hacia ella para terminar uniendo sus labios, durante unos segundos Naruto quedo levemente hipnotizado viendo a su compañera, normalmente tenia la cara mirando al suelo y si se acercaba demasiado le daba un ataque de narcolepsia por lo nervios o algo así le dijo sasuke después de pasar una hora preguntándole sobre el tema, así que realmente nunca había podido apreciar las facciones de su compañera, eran bastante suaves y delicadas, incluso ¿lindas?

Se sonrojo ligeramente ante ese pensamiento, pero no se arrepentía, al final de cuentas era verdad...aunque claro jamás se lo diría, seria muy vergonzoso e incomodo, desvío su mirada hacia su mano derecha y al fin pudo ver que era lo que la tenia presa, eran la manos de hinata, después de unos segundos cayo en cuenta de algo bastante importante

—_¡¿porque esta acostada conmigo?!_ —tal vez no era completamente cierto, si estaba recostada en su cama pero sobre el futon, aun así estaba demasiado apegada a el, sin mencionar que se había quedado dormida tomándole su mano, cosa que mas haya de molestarlo, lo encontró un gesto sumamente dulce.

Naruto no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de moverse y despertarla, no podía salir de la cama aun, su cuerpo seguía bastante débil, mientras veía como podía escapar de esa vergonzosa situación, pudo apreciar como los parpados de de compañera se abrían lentamente acompañada de un bostezo, un segundo después los ojos perlas quedaron centrados en los ojos zafiro del rubio, Naruto completamente nervioso por la situación dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ho-hola...hinata-chan... — trato de decir pero le costaba sacar la voz —... ¿abra ramen de desayuno?... — después de eso, la reacción de la muchacha no se hizo esperar.

**...**

_Harto_, con esa palabra se podía describir el estado anímico de sasuke y claro que lo estaba, habían pasado ya dos días desde la batalla contra zabuza y sus endemoniados clones en la cual su mejor amigo había resultado gravemente herido, no podía parar de recriminarse eso, el era el líder en esos momento, el estado de naruto era su culpa, no importaba lo que le dijeran kakashi, hinata o el mismo tazuna...oh...tazuna, no podía evitar sentir deseos de cortarle el cuello, no solo por las mentiras de la misión, si no porque paso gran parte de esta metiéndose con naruto y dándole varias indirectas que si pasaba algo pasaba, que no le estorbara a sus compañeros por ser el mas debilucho — _¡ese debilucho salvo tu ebrio trasero!_ —le replico sasuke en su mente, de inmediato movió su cabeza hacia los lados para olvidar esos pensamientos, no debía guardarle resentimiento al viejo, mucho menos matarlo, es solo el hecho de casi perder a la persona mas cercana para el...abrió una antigua herida, que en vez de sangre, derramaba titánicas cantidades de odio, rencor y desprecio.

— cálmate sasuke— dijo su sensei poniendo las cosas para el desayuno —conoces el factor curativo de naruto mejor que nadie, en cualquier momento se despertara y armara un alboroto. — le recordó su sensei con una agradable sonrisa.

— Lo se... — murmuro sasuke con la vista al suelo —solo estoy impaciente...si lo que dices es verdad y zabuza sigue allá afuera, deberíamos estar entrenándonos— hablo sasuke mirando fijamente a su sensei.

— Es verdad— dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro- pero no solo naruto salio herido de aquella batalla —le recordó— hinata tenia la manos bastante quemadas, sin mencionar que sus reservas de chackra estaban peligrosamente bajas —enumero con sus dedos— tu tampoco tenias mucho chackra, recibiste un muy dañino golpe al plexo solar, tanto tu Garganta y faringe presentaron quemaduras debido a los múltiples jutsu de fuego que usaste —termino de enumerar kakashi, dándole a mostrar que después de naruto, sasuke fue quien quedo peor parado.

— lo se— respondió sasuke molesto- por eso creo que debemos... — trato de replicar pero algo llamo al atención de todos los presentes en el comedor.

— ¡kyaaaaaaa! — fue un grito tan fuerte y agudo que sasuke se sorprendió que los cristales de la casa no se rompieran, inmediatamente lo reconoció, ya una vez lo había escuchado en Ichiraku Ramen, después de gastarle una broma de hinata.

Tras quitar sus manos de la orejas saco un kunai evadiendo a todos en su camino y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su mejor amigo y de donde provenía ese grito - —_acaso... ¡¿Zabuza abra atacado?!...tiene sentido al final...se noto que naruto supo ganarse su odio_—pensó el azabache que casi bota la puerta de una patada para terminar encontrándose con una imagen que los saco de su típico equilibro mental y casi lo hace desplomarse en el suelo por la sorpresa.

En el centro de la habitación estaba naruto, despierto, aturdido y adolorido con sus manos en los oído, también pudo apreciar que tenia una mano marcada en su mejilla derecha, luego poso su mirada en la esquina de la habitación, allí se encontraba su compañera casi en posición fetal con las piernas tan juntas que parecía sirena, sus brazos sobre su pecho en forma de "X" como si estuviera desnuda y quisiera cubrirse a pesar de andar con su ropa habitual y claro un típico sonrojo en sus mejillas, excepto que este era bastante mas intenso que el normal, parecido al que aparece cuando naruto se le acercaba demasiado —_¿que le habrá hecho este pervertido ahora como para dejarla así?_—dejo esos pensamientos en segundo plano para fijarse en el hecho que su amigo estaba despierto, no pudo contener una sonrisa de alegría y alivio.

— ¡hey! — dijo con una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual— veo que al fin despertaste Ero-dobe. — dijo burlonamente, si su amigo lo escucho bien, sabia que explotaría de inmediato ante ese comentario.

— ¿q-que...? — murmuro naruto confundido pero al notar el insulto a su persona reacciono —¡que te den teme, yo no soy ningún pervertido! — grito muy indignado con su amigo.

— ¿así? — hablo con una engreída sonrisa— ¿y por que la hyuga actúa como si la hubieras querido violar? — ante ese comentario la chica salio de su trance y se paro de inmediato, mirando hacia abajo, justo en ese momento aparecieron las demás personas que estaban en la casa excepto tazuna.

— N-na-naruto- kun...no me hi-hizo n-nada— apenas consiguió sacar la voz, tenia demasiadas cosas de que avergonzarse, su exagerado grito al ver a naruto tan cerca de ella, después de haber tenido un sueño algo...inapropiado con el de protagonista junto con ella, la fuerte cachetada que le dio por susto al creer que el sueño había sido realidad y que ella estaba...mostrando tanto piel- por no decir toda- frente a su amado, sumándole su patética demostración de estupidez al esconderse en un rincón como si hubiera sido asaltada sexualmente y el hecho que ahora todos en la casa estaban de espectadores en el marco de la puerta. — y-y-y po-por favor...s-sasuke-san...no diga esas c-co-cosas... — pidió sin levantar la mirada, sabia que si lo hacia se encontraría con la divertida y burlona mirada de su compañero.

— Bueno, bueno— dijo kakashi aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de sus alumnos

—como era de esperarse, naruto despierta y todo se vuelve un manicomio. — dijo con una gran sonrisa de alivio, había estado acumulando demasiada tensión con su alumno inconciente.

— ¿eh?- murmuro naruto confundido, girando la vista hacia su sensei— ¿kakashi-sensei...? — de repente como si le hubieran dando una descarga eléctrica se tenso y comenzó a gritar— ¡kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Que paso con zabuza?! ¡¿Donde estamos?! ¡¿Hace cuanto que estoy durmiendo?! ¡¿Quienes son esas personas?!- grito cada pregunta sin esperar respuesta.

— Cálmate un poco naruto— dijo su sensei agachándose a su nivel y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro— y se mas educado, esta es su casa- susurro señalando a la mujer con su hijo.

— Bueno días naruto-san— saludo formalmente la mujer de pelo negro- mi nombre Tsunami y este es mi hijo Inari- a pesar de la formalidad de la mujer su hijo se mantuvo distante mostrando una mirada hostil.

— Gr-gracias por dejarme estar en su casa— respondió naruto algo avergonzando por su exagerada reacción— pero... ¿que paso con zabuza? — pregunto naruto recordando que nadie le había respondido eso.

Sasuke trato de decir algo pero su sensei se le adelanto intencionalmente— no tienes que preocuparte por eso naruto, solo encárgate de descansar que apenas te repongas empezaremos un entrenamiento bastante riguroso. — naruto trato de pedir mas detalles pero el jounin le pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación y dejaran descansar al rubio, el cual después de tanta emociones en sus primeros minutos despiertos, cayo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo con extrema facilidad.

**...**

Al salir de la habitación, Tsunami se dirigió a la cocina no sin antes mandar a su hijo a despertar a su abuelo ya que el desayuno estaría listo pronto, mientras tanto los shinobi de la hoja se quedaron sumidos en un tenso silencio el cual kakashi rompió con un suspiro.

— solo dilo sasuke— alentó después de sentir su mirada en su nuca desde que salieron de la habitación.

— ¿por que le mentiste al dobe? — recrimino sasuke con molestia.

— En ningún momento le mentí— aclaro kakashi— solo evite mencionarle...

— Que zabuza sigue con vida y que puede atacar en cualquier momento— continuo sasuke con molestia.

— Si eso mismo... — dijo mientras le daba la espalda para bajar al primer piso— se lo diré cuando este recuperado totalmente, mientras tanto...!hinata! — llamo bruscamente su sensei tratando de sacarla del trance en que estaba desde que la encontraron en posición fetal en el rincón de la habitación.

-—¿H-hai? — contesto nerviosa por la repentina seriedad de su sensei.

— Prácticamente no haz descansado desde que llegamos por no querer separarte de naruto — la peliazul se sonrojo bastante y temió que el rubio hubiera escuchado eso— ahora que naruto se despertó te ordeno que vayas a la habitación que te dieron y te recuestes, necesitamos estar todos al cien por ciento para el entrenamiento.

— Si sensei... — respondió la chica mientras veía a su sensei bajar las escaleras, después de que se fue el azabache se disponía a irse pero la joven hyuga lo retuvo, ambos sabían que la kunoichi tenía algo que pedirle al azabache y que no le era fácil de pedir.

— S-sas-sasuke-san...se que le tienes m-mucho a-aprecio a na-naruto-kun... — trato de decir la hyuga, realmente no encontraba las palabras para pedirle eso al Uchiha.

— No es necesario que digas mas— respondió sasuke dándole la espalda y bajando por las escaleras- le diré a dobe que te encontré dormida a su lado y que yo te tendí en su cama — dijo el uchiha restándole importancia, al fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que le mentía al rubio para salvar a chica, claro ella al parecer no lo sabia pero tampoco planeaba decírselo.

La chica abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida, primero por la facilidad con la que aceptaba mentir por ella y segundo por saber que quería sin siquiera habérselo dicho— _¿tan predecible soy?_—se pregunto a si misma la peliazul, pero obvio esa pregunta por el momento —gr-gracias sa-sasuke-san...n-no se co-como pagártelo... — dijo mirando al suelo.

— no es necesario, los amigos se cuidan entre ellos— aclaro sin darle importancia, pero para la peliazul si que tenia mucha importancia y no pudo contener su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿so-somos a-amigos? — desvío sus manos a su traicionera boca, esa pregunta vista desde otra perspectiva podía sonar bastante antipática y desagradable, pero sasuke no le dio tiempo de disculparse.

— Pues claro que lo somos —hablo dejando nuevamente a la ojiperla sorprendida por su sonrisa y un poco burlón tono— y por ello te recomendaría que dejaras de usar el sufijo "san" conmigo, es muy...formal.

— O-ok... — murmuro hinata preguntándose como debería llamarlo desde ahora, recordó que naruto siempre lo llamaba "Teme" pero eso esa simplemente imposible para ella, luego pensó en llamarlo sasuke a secas, pero eso también le era imposible, eso mostraba dos acciones que podrían malinterpretarse, una seria que tenían un vinculo de confianza y cariño bastante cercano, lo cual no era ya que recién se enteraba que el la consideraba su amiga...la segunda mal interpretación seria que ella no siente respeto hacia el como para usar un sufijo, lo cual era muy errado, solo le quedo una opción y esperaba no molestar a sasuke con ella.

— Mejor vete a descansar —le dijo sasuke volviendo a bajar las escaleras— te despertare para el almuerzo.

— O-ok...gracias...sasuke-kun... — dijo lentamente esperando una reacción negativa de su parte, se asusto un poco cuando sasuke se volteo para verla pero se alivio cuando mostró una tenue sonrisa, común en el y se dirigió al primer piso.

**...**

La cansada peliazul se saco su chaqueta, dejándola cuidadosamente doblada sobre la cama y luego procedió a tenderse sobre ella, aunque quería descansar, no podía, tenia demasiadas cosas en su mente. Para empezar, la imagen de naruto siendo apuñalado por la fuuma shuriken que no la había abandonado desde que había llegado a la casa de tazuna, luego se sentía triste y preocupada por el hecho de haber golpeado a su amado rubio sin razón aparente, rogaba a cada deidad posible que el rubio no la odiara por ello, aun que si lo hacia lo comprendía...a pesar de ello, estaba feliz por que sasuke, que era conocido (erróneamente) como un chico frío y sin emociones en la academia, la había llamado amiga, pero principalmente se sentía confundida por el comportamiento de su sensei, actuaba y hablaba como su naruto se fuese a sanar de sus heridas antes que todos, siendo que en la mejor de la situaciones estaría unas semanas en cama antes de siquiera poder comenzar a entrenar otra vez...no entendía nada pero debía admitir que en 24 horas el estado del rubio había cambiado abruptamente.

— _impresionante...su regeneración celular es bastante mas rápida que la de un humano normal_—eso recordaba moderadamente la hyuga que dijo aquel anbu de kiri.

También recordaba escuchar unos susurros de sasuke sobre un "factor curativo" del rubio, aunque la verdad podría haber estado gritándolo en la oreja de la hyuga y ella apenas lo hubiera escuchado, recién allí caía en cuenta que tenia gran parte de los últimos días, borrados o algo así, su preocupación por el rubio fue tal que en variados momentos, perdía la noción del tiempo, pero aun así estaba segura de haber oído algo sobre un "factor curativo" ¿podría ser que el rubio tuviese una especie de rasgo sanguíneo?

Cerro sus ojos lentamente recordando la noche anterior en la que el cansancio la supero por mucho pero no quería irse del lado del rubio, pensó ir a su habitación y dormir unas horas pero tenia miedo de que en sus sueños volviera a recordar el momento donde su amado era apuñalado por su propia arma. Pensó en la posibilidad de recostarse junto al rubio pero le pareció demasiado atrevido...aun así estaba segura de que el aun no despertaría, al inicio su idea no era precisamente dormir, si no descansar su cuerpo sobre el futon pero apenas se recostó y pudo oler de cerca el cabello de su amado y sentir su calor tan cerca, no pudo evitar sentirse en el cielo, tomo su mano para sentir mejor su calor de una manera sana y sin mas se quedo profundamente dormida, lo cual fue por cierto la mejor noche de la joven enamorada.

— naruto-kun... —susurro justo antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo y dormirse profundamente pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba dormir cerca del rubio a pesar de haberlo hecho tan solo una vez.

**...**

El sol entraba por la venta de la prestada habitación de la ojiperla que se movía somnolienta en su cama, era su cuarto día en esa casa y el segundo desde que naruto había despertado, aun así no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el, había pasado casi todo su tiempo durmiendo y solo se despertaba para comer, era normal, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil por la batalla y la masiva perdida de sangre.

Se arreglo rápidamente para bajar a desayunar y de paso llevarle el desayuno a la cama a su amado y tal vez así poder disculparse con el por golpearlo...pero al bajar al primer piso se llevo una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Na-naruto- kun! — exclamo alarmada por verlo levantado y comiendo vorazmente su desayuno al lado del azabache.

— ¿eh? — dijo mientras terminaba de engullir su desayuno y posaba su vista en laHyuga

— ¡ah! ¡Hola Hinata-chan! ¿Como dormiste? — pregunto jovialmente naruto con una sonrisa en la boca.

La muchacha contra toda su naturaleza ignoro la pregunto de su compañero para fruncirle el ceño en señal de enfado— ¡¿qu-que haces le-levantado?! ¡Deberías estar acostado p-para que sanen tus he-heridas! — regaño sin siquiera saber de donde venia su confianza, ella quería demasiado a naruto y por esta única vez, algo supero la timidez que la chica sentía, eso era su preocupación por el bienestar del rubio.

Naruto quedo congelado, definitivamente era la primera vez que su compañera le hablada así, como si estuviera ¿enfadada con el?

Eso lo sorprendía, a pesar de toda las cosas que había hecho, ella nunca se mostraba enojada con el ni con nadie, bueno a excepción de la vez que fueron a su casa por primera vez. Realmente naruto no sabia que decir o hacer por temor de hacer enfadar más a la ojiperla, por suerte su mejor amigo rompió el silencio.

— vaya, vaya Hyuga— dijo sasuke con tono burlón mientras levantaba una ceja —¿a que hora te volviste la madre del dobe? — pregunto sasuke tratando de avergonzar a la chica.

La chica ante ese comentario se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, como lo dijo y como debió verse al decirlo...realmente deseaba poder hundirse en la tierra y desaparecer para siempre... aun así se mantuvo firme, definitivamente su preocupación por Naruto era mayor que su timidez, tomo aire para poder hablar sin tartamudear cuando Kakashi-sensei los interrumpió.

— no te tienes que poner así Hinata— dijo suavemente su sensei a su espalda— yo mismo revise las heridas de Naruto y ya esta apto no solo para levantarse sino hasta para comenzar a entrenar con Uds.

Hinata se volteo a ver a su sensei, realmente no sabia que hacer ante esa declaración, no creía posible que su compañero ya estuviera listo para entrenar pero no iba a ofender a su sensei replicándole y desafiando su autoridad.

Hiata pensó como debería empezar su disculpa ya que ahora no solo lo había golpeado si no que lo había regañado injustificadamente, demonios, la chica si que estaba juntando puntos para que el rubio la odiara o al menos eso consideraba ella, quiso decir algo pero la volvieron a interrumpir.

— que rápido te sanas mocoso— dijo tazuna entrando a la sala junto con su nieto e hija

—espero que no vuelvan a casi-matar, pronto que debemos empezar a trabajar. —comento tazuna con su equipo de construcción ya puesto.

— ¡eso no volverá a ocurrir! — proclamo naruto con una sonrisa —¡no importa quien sea, nadie me vencerá! —sentencio el rubio lo cual hizo a que sus compañeros mostraran un sonrisa, una pequeña parte de ellos temía que una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte le quitara parte de su determinación, para su alivio no fue así.

— Lo único que estas haciendo es cavar tu propia tumba— dijo el chico con veneno en sus palabras, odiaba la actitud de Naruto.

— ¡Inari! — reprendió su madre— no le digas esas cosas, recuerda que ellos salvaron a tu abuelo y son nuestro invitados.

— ¡pero es verdad mama! — replico el muchacho molesto— ¡si ellos siguen aquí Gatou lo asesinara y hará pedazos el pueblo porque su presencia será una ofensa contra el! ¡Deberían irse ahora y nunca volver! — grito mientras salía corriendo a su habitación.

Los tres gennin's quedaron atónitos por las palabras del rubio, desde que habían llegado el chico los había tratado de manera distante y algo agreste, supusieron que era normal, en los países o pueblos sin poder militar shiboni tienden a odiar a los Ninja ya que los culpan de todos los problemas en sus vidas, pero ahora se daban cuenta que el desagrado que el niño sentía por ello derivaba mas por el odio/temor que sentía contra Gatou, se preguntaron que había sido tan horrible que había hecho Gatou como para dejarle una marca emocional tan grande a un niño tan joven.

—p-perdónenlo... — susurro tazuna mirando al suelo con tristeza— el...a sufrido tanto

— hablo mientra Tsunami puso una mano en su boca para evitar sollozar.

— ¿se puede saber que es lo que le hizo Gatou a este país? — pregunto sasuke— dudo que dejarlo en la ruina haya sido lo único que hizo. — inquiero mirando fijamente a tazuna.

— Gatou...el...asesino al mayor héroe que este país vio y acabo con el espíritu de las personas en el proceso— relato tazuna mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se preparaba para contar la trágica historia.

Fue así como los gennins y su jounin sensei se enteraron de la historia de como la familia de tazuna conoció a kaiza, el hombre que solía proteger las cosas que el amaba con sus dos brazos, conocieron la historia de como salvo a la aldea y que cuando apareció Gatou en sus vidas, el fue el único que se paro y dijo "basta" lamentablemente no tenia la fuerza suficiente para frenarlo, supieron como Gatou lo ejecuto públicamente con la promesa de quien volviera a interponerse en su camino, sufriría el mismo destino y como a pesar de todo murió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eventualmente sus palabra y su ultima sonrisa se volvieron la motivación que tazuna necesitaba para empezar la construcción del puente con otras personas que también querían salvar la aldea, claro con el paso del tiempo y muchas dificultades, el numero de personas se hico cada vez menos y el dinero escaseaba mas y mas, pero a pesar de todo, tazuna seguía luchando, fue en ese instante que naruto sintió como nacía en el mucho respeto por aquel anciano.

Después de oír la historia se quedaron en silencio mientras desayunaban, el cual fue roto por el jounin,

— bueno ahora que hemos terminado de comer haremos lo que vinimos a hacer— hablo kakashi dejando levemente confundido a sasuke.

— Respecto a eso— comento sasuke— se supone que hoy tazuna seguirá con la construcción del puente ¿cierto? — pregunto el azabache que prosiguió después que ambos adultos asintieran con al cabeza— pero hoy también comienza nuestro entrenamiento especial, ¿como se supone que lo haremos? — pregunto sasuke dando a mostrar un punto que sus compañeros aun no habían pensado.

— Bueno respecto a eso— contesto tranquilamente el peliplata— yo protegeré a tazuna mientras Uds. entrenan— contesto con bastante simpleza.

— ¿no va a supervisar nuestro entrenamiento sensei? — pregunto naruto molesto, al final de cuentas entrenarse ellos solos no seria de gran ayuda.

— Descuiden— volvió a responder el peliplata— un jounin puede hacer varias cosas a la vez- sin esperar mas se paro de la mesa y salio de la casa, segundos después sus estudiantes los siguieron junto con el constructor de puentes con sus cosas.

Al salir el jounin tomo distancia y se volteo para verlos, hizo un sello de manos muy conocido para los chicos, para después aparecer un segundo kakashi al lado del original.

— ¿un clon de sombras...? — pregunto naruto sorprendido, no pensó que su sensei conociera su mejor jutsu.

— Exacto— contesto el kakashi original mientras el clon ponía una mano en su bolsillo y sacaba su libro de portada naranja— de esta manera podré proteger a tazuna mientras superviso su entrenamiento.

— ¿...pero...acaso ellos no me van a proteger igual? — pregunto tazuna apuntando a los chicos— lucharon bastante bien contra los clones de aquel tipo, demostraron ser bastante fuertes— argumento tazuna sin saber realmente lo que decía.

Tanto naruto como hinata bajaron la mirada, sasuke solo frunció el ceño y desvío la mirada con molestia, sabia lo que tendría que decirle kakashi, no era algo que ellos ignoraran pero tampoco tenían muchos deseos de escucharlo directamente.

— la verdad tazuna-san— dijo kakashi de manera neutral y sin rodeos— es que lo único que ellos demostraron en su batalla contra los clones de zabuza fue que seguían siendo muy débiles.

La hyuga había oído eso tanta veces en su vida que más que nada le dolió oírlo de su sensei pero nada mas haya de eso. A diferencia de ella, tanto el rubio como el como el azabache sintieron como su ego y orgullo era fuertemente apuñalado con un kunai oxidado, ellos se consideraban como personas bastante fuertes, pero su reciente batalla les mostró lo que era ser realmente fuerte, zabuza era aterradoramente fuerte y ellos estaban demasiado lejos de su nivel, saber uno que otro jutsu avanzado no era suficiente, necesitaban ser fuertes, fuertes de verdad.

No sabían que les tenía preparado kakashi pero sabían muy bien que lo necesitaban urgentemente, especialmente si zabuza seguía con vida.

— ya veo... — murmuro sin querer ahondar mas en el tema, fue fácil notar que hablar de ese tema era meter un dedo en el herido orgullo de los muchachos.

— de acuerdo— anuncio en voz alta kakashi— iré con ud y chicos— hablo kakashi ganándose la mirada de los jóvenes— suerte— hablo da manera muy suave y cariñosa que sorprendió a los chicos.

Sin mas el kakashi original y tazuna emprendieron su camino mientras los gennins y el clon de sombras hicieron lo mismo en la dirección opuesta, el viaje fue silencioso a través del extenso bosque, el sol golpeaba con intensidad los rostros de los jóvenes shinobis pero no les molestaba, mucho menos al rubio que había pasado los últimos tres días metido en su cama, apenas si se había levantado para ir a baño, mientras avanzaban naruto podría haber jurado que alguien los seguía pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado al considerarlo una posible paranoia debido a la idea de que zabuza siguiese con vida, no pudo continuar divagando ya que llegaron a un sector que su sensei considero apropiado para empezar el primer paso de su entrenamiento.

Sin perder tiempo kakashi comenzó a explicarle cosas básicas del chackra que aprendieron en la academia pero algo que no sabían era las consecuencias sobre el mal moldeo de chackra.

— un excelente ejemplo de las consecuencias del mal moldeo de chackra son las quemaduras de sasuke— explico kakashi— debido a que sasuke no es capaz de equilibrar bien los chackras termina lastimándose a si mismo al realizar sus jutsu de fuego.

— Se-sensei— dijo hinata levantando levemente la mano como si siguiera en la academia

— a que se refiere con "equilibrar bien los chackras" — pregunto confundida la kunoichi.

— Para empezar hinata, no es necesario que levantes tu mano para hablar —dijo avergonzando automáticamente a la chica mientras ambos compañeros mostraban una disimulada sonrisa— y a lo que me refiero es que cuando utilizas un jutsu elemental ocupas un chackra secundario que es considerado "chackra elemental" — dicha explicación dejo sorprendido a los gennin's ya que en la academia no les habían mencionado de eso.

— ¿por que jamás no lo pasaron en la academia? — inquiero sasuke molesto, si lo hubieran hecho le hubieran ahorrado muchas quemaduras.

— Debido a que esto es conocimiento muy avanzado que se instruye generalmente a los chunnin novatos— respondió kakashi dejando sorprendido a sus alumnos, aprender sobre eso les sonaba muy agradable— mas adelante volveremos con el tema del chackra elemental, ahora sigamos con el moldeo de chackra.

Así el sensei siguió hablando hasta llegar al punto sobre el ejercicio que harían, subir árboles sin usar sus manos, al inicio fue algo difícil de imaginar pero después de una rápida presentación de su sensei tuvieron una idea de como hacerlo. Tras un rato de intentarlo no fue sorpresa que hinata fuera la primera en escalar completamente su árbol, lo cual kakashi no desperdicio.

— vaya, vaya— dijo kakashi hablando deliberadamente alto— ya terminaste de subir el árbol entero cuando los chicos no han llegado ni a la mitad— se pausa para bajar la mirada y mover la cabeza de un lado para otro con falsa decepción— Bueno, supongo que esto demuestra la superioridad del clan hyuga sobre el clan uchiha.

Hinata palidece ante esa declaración, agito los brazos de un lado para otro tratando de negar lo que decía su sensei, lamentablemente su voz no se hacia presente por la idea que su nuevo amigo se enojara con ella por lo que dijo el peliplata. Para su suerte sasuke solo chasqueo la lengua con ira y desvío la mirada, pero el peliplata aun no había terminado.

— bueno esto igual demuestra otra cosa— hablo de manera casi directa a naruto— que de los tres hinata esta mas cerca que nadie de convertirse en nuestra futura hokage— hablo kakashi con falso orgullo mientras le levantaba el pulgar a su alumna que quería morirse hay mismo.

Naruto solo dio un respingo y tenso su mandíbula, ninguno de los dos quería mirar a hinata ya que sabían que no podrían suprimir la rabia de su mirada, no es que estuvieran enojados con ella, estaban molestos con ellos mismo ya que eran débiles y su avance a diferencia del de hinata era muy lento, claro también estaban enojados con su sensei por seguir recordándoselos. Ambos chicos se miraron detenidamente por unos segundos, tenían dos opciones frente a ellos, podían hacer unas pataletas y pucheros o si era necesario matarse entrenando para volverse más fuertes, la mejor opción era obvia.

**...**

Kakashi al ver como se sobresaltaron los chicos temió por un segundo haberse equivocado, haciendo que ambos chicos desarrollaran algún rencor contra su compañera y arruinara su casi perfecto trabajo en equipo, por supuesto luego se dio una abofeteada metal por pensar tan mal de sus alumnos, la primera acción que hicieron fue mirarse por unos segundos para después ponerse frente a su respectivo árbol y seguir entrenando con mas intensidad que antes.

— ¡eh, hinata! — llamo su sensei— necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame por favor.

La chica miro indecisa a sus compañeros un momento ¿era correcto tomar un descanso mientras ellos entrenan tan arduamente? Fuese así o no, su sensei le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella y no quería ofenderlo negándose o haciéndolo esperar mucho así que rápidamente bajo del árbol y dándole un último vistazo a sus compañeros, especialmente al rubio, siguió a su sensei por el bosque.

— debo admitir que no me sorprendió mucho que tuvieras el mejor control de chackra del grupo— dijo su sensei sin parar de caminar mientras leía su típico libro. — soy consciente de los arduos entrenamientos que haz tenido todos estos años.

— Etoo...yo... — la chica no sabia que decir ante eso, se preguntaba si su sensei sabría que fracaso en muchos de sus entrenamientos.

— Pero aun así haz logrado sorprenderme— dijo bajando su libro y parando a mitad del camino- naruto y sasuke me contaron sobre tu jutsu de los "32 golpes divinos"

La chica se puso nerviosa, temía que su sensei le diera su merecida reprimenda, al fin de cuentas en todos los meses que llevaban trabajando juntos sus amigos mostraron sin preocupación sus mejores jutsus frente a ella diciendo que lo mejor seria que conocieran las aptitudes de cada uno y ella les pago manteniendo en secreto su mejor técnica, claro que antes de la misión jamás había conseguido completarla con un oponente real, aun así siempre se sentía mal por no decírselo a nadie y estaba segura que su sensei se lo haría notar.

— bueno, no importa— las chica rápidamente levanto la mirada sorprendida por el despreocupado tono de su sensei— todos podemos tener secretos.

La chica levanto la mirada sorprendida, al inicio pensó que su sensei solo lo decía por restarle importancia al asunto o porque genuinamente no le molestaba que haya estada ocultándole cosas a sus compañeros, pero luego empezó a pensar que esa frase tenia un transfondo, recordó variadas veces donde encontró a sasuke, naruto y a veces a su mismo sensei secreteándose cosas, sin mencionar eso del "factor curativo" de naruto que cuando le quiso preguntar a sasuke del tema, lo evadió totalmente, era posible que a su sensei y compañeros no le molestará haber estado guardando secretos, pero era posible que esa frase también fuera una indirecta, que a pesar de todo sasuke y naruto tenían secretos aun mas importantes que jutsus avanzados y cosas así.

— aun así quisiera preguntarte algo— dijo retomando su caminata con el libro en mano

— ¿q-que cosas se-sensei? — pregunto nerviosa, su sensei tendía a sorprenderla de muchas maneras, no siempre buenas.

— He trabajado con hyugas antes— aclaro el jounin— y he podido aprender bastante de esas misiones, un buen ejemplo es que el jutsu "32 golpes divinos" es para chunnin avanzados— hablo mirándola de reojo— ¿como es que una reciente gennin ya lo puede utilizar?

Hinata desvío la mirada y empezó a jugar tristemente sus dedos, no quería mentirle a su sensei pero tampoco quería decirle toda la verdad ya que esta estaba arraigada a una dolorosa y cruel verdad: ella era un fracaso andante.

— b-bueno, la v-verdad es que ha-hace poco nomás fui capaz de utilizarla por primera vez

— dijo incómodamente y con la mirada en el suelo mientras seguía caminando.

— Lo supuse ya que aun te falta por dominar el jutsu por completo— hablo kakashi, fue fácil notar que escuchar eso le era difícil, pero debía saberlo— ¿aun así no me haz respondido a mi pregunta? — dijo cerrando su libro y esperando la respuesta atentamente.

— El co-consejo hyuga c-cree que los herederos de la ra-rama principal de-debemos estar m-muy por encima del resto de los sh-shinobis, tanto fuera como dentro del clan— cito la frase con la tantas veces la habían sermoneado— po-por eso nos dan entrenamientos muy a-avanzado desde jo-jóvenes.

— Ya veo— dijo kakashi con un deje de esperanza en su voz— ¿eso significa que sabes algún otro jutsu avanzado de tu clan? — para kakashi que hinata al menos supiera la base de algún jutsu como el "giro celestial" de los hyuga le seria de gran ayuda para la misión.

— Lo...lo si-siento sensei— dijo agachando aun mas la cabeza con vergüenza, recordando que su primo ya dominaba varias técnicas avanzadas a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria, incluso su hermana cinco años menor ya estaba mas avanzada que ella— la v-verdad es que el concejo pidió fo-formalmente que mi padre deje de entrenarme para ce-centrarse mas en mi hermana menor.

Kakashi pudo notar que hablar del tema era como echar sal a una herida abierta para la joven pero lamentablemente aun no llegaba a la parte que le interesaba escuchar.

— aun así K-Ko-san me a seguido entrenando de manera secreta— hablo con un deje de vergüenza y culpa— no le preocupa meterse en problemas con tal de ayudarme— dijo sonriendo dulcemente durante un segundo para después poner una amarga expresión al recordar como le grito después de que intento atacar a naruto— a-aun así no he conseguido mucho progreso.

— Entiendo— corto kakashi, no necesitaba saber más y no quería hacerla hablar de un tema tan difícil para ella— bueno aun así, sigues siendo la miembro más importante del equipo.

La chica alzo rápidamente la cabeza y miro sorprendida a su sensei pensando que se estaba burlando de ella pero en su rostro había mucha seriedad como que lo fuera, inmediatamente quiso preguntarle de que hablaba si solo era un fracaso pero kakashi se le adelanto.

— supongo que no te haz dado cuenta aun— dijo kakashi con cansancio en su voz, esa clase de conversaciones no eran lo suyo- tu eres el único motivo por que naruto y sasuke sobrevivieron en su ultima batalla contra zabuza— aclaro su sensei esperando la replica de la chica que no se hizo esperar mucho.

— N-no es necesario que tr-trate de animarme sensei— dijo la chica con tristeza

— mientras m-mis compañeros peleaban yo me quede al m-margen sin hacer nada.

— Eso no fue lo que yo escuche— aclaro su sensei— pero no por eso es que te lo digo.

— ¿a qu-que se r-refiere s-sensei? — pregunto confundida la kunoichi.

— ¿sabes como trabaja zabuza? — pregunto su sensei, al ver que la niña negaba con la cabeza decidió explicarle— zabuza gano su nombre como "el demonio en la neblina" no solo por ser parte de la aldea de la neblina, sino por su estilo de asesina, mas conocido como "asesinato silencioso" que se base en que crea una neblina donde atrapa a sus victimas y las mata sin que se den cuenta.

La muchacha se sobresalto ante eso, de por si zabuza era aterrador, ahora le parecía mucho mas, la idea de morir sin siquiera darte cuenta la hacia temblar.

— si es así como tr-trabaja— inquiero la chica extrañada— ¿por que no lo hizo con nosotros?

— Por ti— declaro abiertamente su sensei— debido a tu byakugan, hacerlo solo hubiera sido un malgasto de chackra, sin mencionar que después me parece que se emociono un poco luchando contra Uds. — finalizo dedicándole una sonrisa a su alumna bajo su mascara.

— Sen-sensei...yo... — la chica no sabia por que se sentía tan desesperada por replicarle a su sensei, su argumento parecía lógico, pero dentro de si ella sentía una enfermiza necesidad de recriminarse, de considerarse a si misma como una inútil o un estorbo.

La pobre muchacha no tenia idea de como lidiar con el hecho de serle útil a su equipo, mucho menos con la aceptación de sus compañeros y su sensei, en ese momento al fin, después de tanto tiempo no pudo aguantar mas y rompió en llanto, era ridículo, era patético, era tonto, pero era verdad, dentro de si, cada vez que naruto la hacia reír, que sasuke le jugaba una broma o la invitaban a comer, cada vez que su sensei obviaba sus errores y festejaba sus aciertos, en todas esas ocasiones la chica sentía ganas de ponerse a llorar y no entendía porque, hasta ese momento, quería llorar de felicidad al sentir la aceptación de su equipo y también quería llorar porque tuvieron que pasar trece años para que conociera esa hermosa sensación y venia de personas que no eran su familia, sentía pena por ello pero también se sentía afortunada por las cosas buenas de su vida, tal vez no fueran muchas, pero definitivamente valía la pena el sufrir con su familia si después podría encontrarse con su equipo.

Kakashi al ver como la chica se encogía, con su manos en forma de puño contra su pecho y la cara mirando al suelo, no pudo evitar acércasele y darle un suave abrazo, no le sorprendía que esa fuese la primera vez que alguien le decía que era importante, que su existencia no carecía de significado. Tras un rato de seguir abrazados y darle una cuantas palmadas en el hombro el jounin le sugirió ir a ver a sus compañeros como iban.

**...**

_Frustrado, _era la palabra perfecta que definía la situación de naruto, se encontraba mortalmente frustrado, desde que habían comenzado aquel entrenamiento especial las cosas iban de mal en peor, primero su inicio fue mas que vergonzoso ¡dio un paso y se callo!

Definitivamente sasuke pasaría semanas burlándose de ello, tampoco podía fingir que no sintió un hueco en el pecho cuando vio lo fácil que era para hinata dominar aquel técnica de control de chackra, pero cuando kakashi dijo que ella podría volverse hokage en vez de el, bueno sintió algo romperse en el, ya tenia mucha competencia y dificultades encima como para que ahora debería rivalizar contra su compañera, pero definitivamente lo peor de todo era ver el gran avance de sasuke y compararlo contra el suyo.

No era capaz de entender que era lo que pasaba con el, cada vez que se preparaba para correr, estaba seguro de haber moldeado suficiente chackra pero siempre resultaba moldear muy poco, se empezaba a preguntar si era acaso porque el era muy débil, esa idea lo aterro pero la borro de su mente casi de inmediato, era una suposición pero conste pasaba el tiempo, el rubio podría jurar que había algo que lo estaba anulando, que anulaba su chackra. Considero la posibilidad de que el chackra del kyubi lo estuviera jodiendo pero algo que paso después acabo con esa idea.

— vamos naruto ¿ya te cansaste? — pregunto sasuke jadeando mientras veía a su compañero que se había quedado meditando por varios minutos.

— ¡cállate! — ladro el rubio— ¡interrumpes mi meditación! — tras decir eso se paro derecho y coloco sus manos en forma de sello de carnero mientras moldeaba su chackra.

— Que carácter... — murmuro el azabache volviendo a centrar su atención en el árbol.

Naruto trato de calmarse y controlar su respiración, no quería ni pensaba admitirlo pero aun sentía su cuerpo débil, definitivamente la batalla contra zabuza lo había dejado muy endeble, pero no podía mostrar tal debilidad, menos cuando era el mas retrasado en su entrenamiento, dejo de pensar por un momento y se concentro en sentir su chackra, trato de moldearla por mas tiempo, pero parecía no hacer diferencia, pero tras un rato de moldeo pudo sentir una sensación bastante...¿agradable? no sabia si era su chackra pero definitivamente no era el chackra del kyubi, esta sensación poco a poco fue descendiendo a sus pies.

Mientras el rubio se centraba en su chackra, su sensei y compañera habían vuelto, inmediatamente empezaron a comparar los resultados de su compañeros, par ala pena de la Hyuga, el avance del Uchiha era mucho mayor que el de su compañero, pensó en acércasele y darle algún concejo, pero desecho esa idea, podría seguir molesto con ello por lo de ates y con lo inestable que se sentía anímicamente después de la conversación con su sensei, temía ponerse a llorar frente a su amado.

— ¡eh, naruto! —escucho la voz de sus sensei pero no le presto atención, estaba muy enfocado en como esa agradable sensación se acercaba a la planta de sus pies— ¡recuerda que si moldeas mucho chackra romperás la corteza del árbol! ¡Debes encontrar un punto medio!- le recordó su sensei pero su alumno seguía sin prestarle atención.

Mientras la sensación bajaba por sus pantorrillas comenzó a correr sin abrir los ojos, había corrido hasta ese árbol al menos 20 veces ese día, así que sabia la distancia exacta a la que estaba, así que sin miedo a chocar contra el siguió y en el momento preciso alzo su pie contra la superficie del árbol y comenzó a correr en lateral sobre la superficie del árbol, fue fácil notar que no solo se había superado a si mismo si no que también a sasuke, fue tanta la alegría que sintió al ver como su entrenamiento daba bueno resultado que olvido como esa sensación seguía dirigiéndose a la planta de su pies, cuando la sensación llego hasta la base de sus pies, naruto no le dio importancia, no entendía que le pasaba pero estaba seguro que no era el chackra del kyubi, por ende no había motivo para preocuparse pero el resultado dejo atónitos a todos, apenas la sensación llego a la planta de sus pies, naruto genero una gran explosión de chackra que...partió el árbol por la mitad, tirandolo al suelo.

Las astillas llovían por todos lados mientras el grueso tronco del árbol caía lentamente al suelo, por el lado contrario caía un desmayado naruto que no pudo mantenerse conciente después de sentir como todo su chackra era drenado por sus pies.

Kakashi no cabía en su asombro, claro que sabia que se podría romper la corteza si se usaba mucho chackra pero eso era ridículo, se había asegurado de escogerles árboles de troncos bastante gruesos para evitar ese problema, sin mencionar la explosión de chackra que nació desde lo pies de naruto lo dejo demasiado intrigado, aquello no se sintió como el chackra normal de naruto pero tampoco se sentía como el chackra del kyubi.

Por otro lado, tanto la chica de ojos perla como el azabache miraban con asombro los restos del árbol en el cual estuvo entrenando su compañero, sin perder mas tiempo sasuke corrió a socorrer a su amigo ya que hacia varios momentos desde que cayo al suelo y no se levantaba, apenas hinata y kakashi salieron de su sorpresa imitaron al azabache que ya estaba arrodillado junto al rubio.

— naruto, naruto— repetía el azabache mientra lo movía en un intento de despertar al inconciente rubio— ¡vamos dobe despierta! — dijo moviéndolo bruscamente pero sin obtener resultados.

— Cálmate sasuke— hablo su sensei poniendo una mano en su hombro para que se calmara— solo se desmayo por agotamiento de chackra— le aclaro su sensei— llevémoslo a la casa de tazuna-san.

— ¡kakashi-sensei! — chillo asustada la ojiperla apuntando al estomago del rubio donde se hacia presente una mancha roja que iba ganando terreno en el estomago del rubio.

Kakashi maldijo su suerte, no entendía bien lo sucedido pero haber usado tanto chackra de golpe cancelo su factor curativo, lo que hizo que se volviera abrir la herida, por suerte no era mucho lo que se había abierto, basto con un pequeño jutsu medico del peliplata para detener el sangrado, pero aun así muchas dudas se hacían presente en cuanto lo sucedido con su hiperactivo alumno.

**...**

Oscuridad, de hay es de donde provenía, las sombras de su corazón, de hay es de donde había nacido, nació con un propósito, ser el portador del kyubi, el mounstro de su aldea y el arma definitiva de esta en caso de una guerra, solía pensar que el Yondaime lo escogió para tener un destino mas grande que nadie, pero luego se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad, lo que en realidad hizo el Yondaime fue quitarle su destino, cualquier cosa que pudiera tener escrito en su destino, el Yondaime hokage lo borro y escribió encima "Kyubi"

Hace mucho que le dijeron que en su momento la aldea lo necesitaría, que necesitaría el poder oscuro dentro de si, que necesitaría que el lo controlara y no al revés, pero cada intento había terminado de una horrible forma y justamente frente a el se encontraba el causante de todas sus desdicha, odia cuando quedaba inconciente y terminaba frente a su jaula, aquel rey demonio siempre lo miraba con desde e intentaba tentarlo a muchas cosas, muchas veces estuvo cerca de aceptarlas.

— **¿vienes por mi poder?** —pregunto el kyubi con una gran sonrisa, solo había dos formas que naruto obtuviera su poder y en ambas terminaba retorciéndose de dolor, eso le gustaba.

— no— hablo naruto firmemente— vengo a preguntarte que fue esa sensación— dijo naruto mirándolo ferozmente, sabia que el kyubi solo lo expulsaría de su propio inconciente si mostraba miedo— se bien que era chackra, pero no era ni tuyo ni mío.

— **Je je je**—río lentamente el kyubi— **estupido y endeble humano**—exclamo de manera despectiva— **crees entender mi poder, crees ser digno de el, no puedes estar mas equivocado, solo eres una basura a mi ojos**—hablo el kyubi con arrogancia.

— ¡no me jodas! — vocifero naruto molesto a una distancia prudente de la jaula— ¡eh soportado de todo por tu culpa, merezco poder usar tu poder! — le recrimino el rubio al demonio.

— **Podrías tener todo mi poder a tu disposición**— le recordó el kyubi— **solo tienes...que dejarte consumir por las sombras de tu corazón.**

— Te he dicho que no pienso volverme tu cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieras— murmuro naruto desviando la mirada— no pienso doblegarme ante ti.

— **Además...** —dijo ignorando la anterior negativa del rubio— **si haz tenido que soportar todos esos abusos, ha sido decisión tuya**—le recordó el kyubi— **si realmente lo desearas te daría todo mi poder y así podrías...matarlos a todos.**

Naruto furioso corrió hacia la jaula y le dio un puñetazo a uno de los gigante barrotes de la jaula— ¡ya cállate! — ordeno furioso el rubio— ¡primero dices que no soy digno de tu poder y ahora me lo ofreces...!para matar¡ — vocifero indignado naruto— conseguiré tu poder de otra manera. — recalco naruto pero se lamento de decir esas palabras ya que llevaban la conversación en una sola ruta.

— **esa determinación en tu ojos...** —dijo el demonio mientra miraba a los ojos al rubio, siempre le molestaba que el rubio fuera capaz de mantenerle la mirada sin asustarse de el

— **¿significa que ya estas listo para vencerme?** —pregunto burlonamente el demonio, conociendo ya la respuesta —¿**esa mirada significa que ya eres capaz de tomar mi chackra?...¿esa mira significa que ya eres capaz...de activar mi Doujutsu sin ser dominado por mi?** — pregunto con desprecio el demonio sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta, nadie era digno de hacerlo, sus dos anteriores jinchuurikis fueron incapaces de activar su doujutsu y el no seria diferente.

Naruto solo agacho la cabeza ante eso, años atrás ya había intentado tomar el poder del kyubi pero no le era posible, su voluntad no era suficientemente fuerte como para vencer la voluntad asesina del demonio y para su desgracia, sabia que aun no estaba listo para ello.

— solo dime...que demonio era ese chackra— murmuro naruto sin levantar la vista— ¿de quien era? — más que rabia, sentia verguenza ante la idea de pedirle ayuda al kyubi.

— **Era **_**nuestro **_**chackra**— aclaro el kyubi sin desprecio, sin burla, sin rastro de emoción en su voz- **ya lárgate**—ordeno

— ¡espera!...¿que? — dijo naruto confundido— ¿a que te refieres con "nuestro"?

— pregunto naruto pero el demonio solo cerro los ojos para dormir— ¡carajo contéstame!

— grito naruto mientras le daba un golpe a uno de los barrotes— ¡no pienso irme hasta que me respondas!

— **Mocoso...** —llamo el kyubi abriendo un poco los ojos.

— ¿si? — dijo naruto esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas.

— **Deberías tomar mas distancia**—dijo tranquilamente el demonio.

— ¿de que mierda habl...? — no pudo terminar ya que había sido apuñalado por una de las gigantes garras del demonio.

— **Tienes una expresión tan patética...** — murmuro el kyubi— **idéntica a la de tu estupida madre.**

Naruto no pudo escuchar mas, la oscuridad y el dolor lo consumió por completo, temió por su muerte, claro que lo traía algo bueno, que podría arrastrar al kyubi con el al infierno, eso le resultaba muy tentador en ciertos momento, pero no en ese, quería vivir, ver a sus compañeros y descubrir sobre su pasado, el quería vivir.

**...**

Naruto se encorvó de golpe donde estaba costado, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el estomago, al inicio pensó que se debía ala herida provocada por el kyubi pero la herida era bastante mas pequeña en comparación, cuando consiguió abrir los ojos vio a su equipo que se le acercaba de forma bastante preocupada.

— cálmate dobe— dijo sasuke tomándolo por los hombros con cuidado y acostándolo de nuevo— no te muevas tan bruscamente que sigues delicado.

— ¿que...que me paso? — pregunto sintiendo sus labios resecos, o había estado mucho tiempo acostado o se había agotado por falta de chackra.

— Liberaste demasiado chackra de golpe— contesto kakashi— al punto de agotar tus reservas y caer desmayado.

— Maldición... — murmuro naruto que segundos después recorrido lo sucedido con el kyubi —etto...kakashi-sensei— dijo naruto nerviosamente, debía hablarles del tema pero no sabia como sacar a hinata de la habitación. — tu-tuve un problema durante...mi sueño...no se si me entiende sensei— pregunto naruto sin saber que debía decir.

— Ya veo— solo una cosa ponía así a naruto y supo que debía sacar a hinata de la habitación si querían hablar del tema— hinata— llamo su sensei capturando la atención de la preocupada chica- podrías ir a buscarme algunas hierbas curativas para aplicárselas a naruto- pidió su sensei de manera bastante suplicante.

La chica no era tonta, la ultima vez naruto estuvo mucho peor y no había necesitada nada de ello, también tenían un pomada curativa que ella misma había hecho, no eran necesarias tales hierbas, solo querían sacarla del lugar, tanto era su deseo que se fuera que su sensei se había olvidado de decirle que supuestas hierbas debía buscar. Bajo un poco la mirada mientras salía del lugar sin decir nada aparte de un "me alegro que este bien naruto-kun"

Se dirigió al primer piso y se sentó en la mesa junto con inari que aun la veía mal pero ella hacia caso omiso a eso.

**...**

Mientras la veía salir sasuke solo podía morderse el labio, había sido demasiado obvio que no la quería allí, mejor dicho, necesitaban que no estuviera allí, mas tarde tendría que hablar con ella sobre ello pero ahora debía centrarse en lo que sea que le diría naruto.

— eso fue incomodo— recalco en voz baja kakashi al ver como salía la chica de la habitación— ¿que es lo que sucede naruto?

— Bueno... — dijo naruto tomando un suspiro— supongo que debo empezar cuando estaba moldeando chackra... — empezó a relatar naruto.

Mientras naruto contaba su relato, tanto el jounin como el gennin quedan en silencio mientras el rubio hablaba sobre esa "agradable sensación" que el identificaba como un tercer chackra en su cuerpo o algo así, sobre su conversación con el kyubi omitiendo unos detalles y finalizando con aquella frase que el demonio dijo que consterno tanto al rubio como a sus compañeros.

— ¿de que hablaba cuando dijo "nuestro chackra"? — pregunto sasuke después de unos minutos de silencio tras haber terminado el relato.

— No tengo idea— respondió sinceramente el rubio sentado en el futon— cuando le intente preguntar de nuevo, me atravesó con su garra.

Tanto el azabache como el peliplata levantaron las cejas ante ese comentario pero prefirieron ignorarlo, si estaba bien significaba que lo que le hiciera el kyubi en su inconciente no le afectaba físicamente.

— ¿que podemos hacer kakashi sensei? — pregunto naruto esperanzado.

— Hay una cosa que podríamos hacer para saber mas sobre este asunto— dijo kakashi con una mano en su mentón.

— ¿que seria eso? — pregunto el azabache inquieto, todo lo que se relacionaba con el kyubi le ponía los pelos de punta.

— Simple... — hablo kakashi esperando la replica del rubio apenas terminara de hablar

— pedirle ayuda a hinata, ella es la única persona que te puede ayudar naruto.

— E-espero...¿de que hablas sensei? — pregunto nervioso naruto, no le gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

— Tienes que decirle tu secreto a hinata— sentencio firmemente tu sensei

— ella es la única personas que puede ayudarte en este momento.

Naruto sbaia muy bien que existian los demonios, tenia dentro de el a uno, pero no estaba seguro seguro si existin deidades o el mismisimo Kami-sama pero una cosa sabia definitivamente bien, si existia, lo odia y mucho.

**...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**Por favor comenten ya que motiva bastante para escribir leer los reviews y saber que tu trabajo es apreciado**

**Quiero aclarar unas cosas, el kyubi sera maligno aca, se hara presenta mas que nada para tentar a naruto y habra una relacion bastante tensa entre estos dos**

**La otra cosa seria que no solo naruto tiene secretos que contar, pronto veremos algo que sasuke se tien bien guardado.**

**El siguiente cap se llamara : "El valor de la confianza ¡el poderoso chackra naranja!"**


End file.
